DoaLS: The Return
by hugechuggington-octonautslover
Summary: After three years have passed and Tyne thinks all is over for her, her father returns even more powerful than before. what happens when he get hold of her and she tears her own family apart? how will she stop her father and get her family back together? how will Zack cope when his past takes control of him again and threatens his own family and friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

It had been three years since I had any trouble from my dad. I was living in a new home with Fletch. We had had a little boy who we named Tahatan meaning hawk as he was always watching everything. He was two and a half now and he loved exploring with his sisters. It was winter now and it was completely white outside. "mama? Can I go play in the snow?" Tahatan asked. "not till daddy goes with you or I'll lose you in the snow." I said. "no you won't! Pwease!" he begged. "okay. Take ya sisters with ya though." I said and got him dressed. He nodded and ran off and came back with Taya and Kara before they disappeared outside into the snow. Tahatan looked at the snow and jumped disappearing into it. I smiled watching from inside. I headed out to get more wood for the fire while they played. Fletch came out and smiled watching them. "daddy! Come play!" Kara called out. "okay." he said and went over grabbing Tahatan who squealed. "argh! Put me down!" he said giggling. He smiled and put him down and looked at him. "how about we have a snow fight?" he asked and he nodded. "Okay. Let's go." Fletch said and Tahatan nodded. They build up some walls and got ready for a snow fight. I got back with my jacket covered in snow and Kara smiled. "it's a snow-mummy!" she said and Fletch looked up and cracked up laughing. I sighed and shook it off walking inside. "come play mama!" Taya called out. "in a minute!" I called out. I got the wood inside and lay it down. I walked out and Kara decided she'd draw for a while. I took her place and I sat down in the snow and help Taya make up some more snowballs. Fletch looked at Tahatan and smiled. "tip this on Taya or mummy. You choose." he whispered handing him a small bucket of snow and Tahatan nodded. He came to the wall and peered over the top of it and tipped a small bucket of snow down my shirt. I froze and spun around. "daddy told me!" he said smiling and I got up and glared at Fletch. "Fletcher Jason Kowalski! I want a word with you." I yelled. "shit! I'm in for it now." he murmured and walked over. "what?" he asked. "you're nothin' but trouble." she said crossing her arms. "hey. I gave him an option between you and Taya. He chose you!" Fletch said. "yeah. Well you are a pain in the ass." I said. "whatcha gonna do about it?" he asked smirking. "you won't have me tonight." I said. "fuck you." he murmured glaring at me. I smiled and walked past him and her jumped on me pushing me into the snow. "get the fucking hell off me!" I hissed and he smiled. "not till you say I get you tonight." he said. "fine! Just get off me!" I said and he got up only to have us both fall in the snow with the kids on us. I sighed and Zack pulled up and got out. "havin' fun you two?" he asked smirking. "Shut up." I snapped and he laughed. "how's Cal and Nicole?" Fletch asked. "Cal's fine. Preggie again. Nicole's finding it hard not havin' me home all the time." he said. "wow. You and Cal work fast." I said and he hit me gently. "whatevs." he murmured walking into the house picking up Tahatan and we followed with the girls getting rid of the snow.

We got inside and Zack looked at us. "so, what were you doing in the snow?" he asked. "Fletch told Tahatan to drop a small bucket of snow down my shirt so I ticked Fletch off and he pushed me into the snow and the kids jumped on top of us." I said. Zack laughed. "If I were you Tahatan. I would've done a big bucket over her head." Zack said smiling. "Don't tell him that! It's bad enough Fletch gives him bad ideas! You're supposed to be the uncle on my side!" I said and Zack smiled. "Sometimes." he murmured sitting on the couch. I shook my head and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. "you really know who to get her pissed off don't ya." Zack said looking at Fletch. "what can I say? It comes naturally." he said and Zack laughed. "right. Just like not doin' anythin' constructive." Zack said. "exactly...WAIT! You take that back!" Fletch growled. "Nope. I can say what I want." he said and Fletch crossed his arms. Zack smiled and Taya and Kara giggled. "and you two can be quiet." Fletch said and Kara threw herself on him. "why?" she asked looking at him. "cause I don't need you two agreeing with ya uncle Zack." he said tickling her. "argh! Stop it!" she squealed trying to get out of Fletch's grip. "nah-ah." he said and Taya climbed up behind him and lent over. "please daddy?" she begged. "so you're on Kara's side are ya?" he asked and she nodded. Fletch grinned pulling her down onto his lap as well and tickling her. "mummy!" Taya called out. "shit! Don't get ya mum in on this!" Fletch said and I walked out. "Fletcher. What are you doing to them?" I asked. "they were laughing at Zack saying that I didn't do anythin' constructive and he wouldn't take it back. I told them to stop laughing and Kara wanted to know why so I tickled her and then Taya." he said and I rolled my eyes. "immature children." she murmured and Fletch glared at me. He got the kids off his lap and followed me into the kitchen pushing me against the wall. "I'm not immature. Your just no fun." he said. "oh really?" I said and he smiled kissing my neck gently. "except for when I get you by yourself in bed." he murmured and I smiled.

I took some coffee out to them and we had just sat down when the phone rang. I answered it cautiously. "hello?" I asked and then smiled. "yar. He's here alright." I said. "yep. Bye." I said and hung up. "who was that?" Fletch asked. "you'll see." I said and Fletch and Zack looked at each other. A minute later there was a faint knocking at the door and I opened the door and smiled. "he's in the lounge." I said. She nodded and ran into the lounge. "dada!" she said jumping on Zack. "Jesus!" he said grabbing her. "how about some warning next time huh? So daddy doesn't have a heart attack." he said and she sighed snuggling up to him. "did you come here yourself?" he asked worried. "yes." she murmured. "why?" he asked sitting her up. "mummy went up to the hospital. She blacked out and so I called Jackman who took her up to the hospital." she said sobbing. Zack grabbed his keys and ran out the door putting her in the car. We got our kids into the car and raced off behind Zack.

We pulled up at the hospital and ran in. Jackman was at the desk waiting for us. "what's happened to Cal?!" Zack growled stopping in front of him. "I don't know. I'm still waiting on Brianna." he said. We waited a minute and Brianna came out. "has Miss. Shiraki been sleeping properly?" she asked. "as far as I know. She's goes to bed after me most nights and is up before me." Zack said. "why?" Brianna sighed. "she's over exhausted that's why she blacked out." she said. Zack looked at us and then back at Brianna. "you can go and see her. She's awake now." she said and Zack took Nicole down to Calley's room. He walked in and Calley was looking out the window. "Cal!" he said running over and hugging her. Calley hugged him back and he pulled away looking at her. "have you not been sleeping?" he asked and Calley looked at the window. "I haven't slept for ages. I can't sleep." she said and Zack hugged her. "you should've told me." he murmured and Nicole lay next to Calley. We walked in and she looked at us and smiled. "and how are you lot?" she asked. "we're alright." I said and Fletch rolled his eyes. "maybe for you." he said and Calley looked at him. "what's up Fletch?" she asked motioning for him to come over to her. "Zack said that me not doin' anythin' constructive comes naturally and Tyne's been mean to me." he said sitting next to her. "oh. Poor Fletch. Don't listen to them, we know what the truth is don't we." she said smiling and Fletch grinned. "yep. At least someone cares about me." he said glaring at Zack and I and we smiled. "if you say so Fletch." I said and he nodded snuggling up to Calley. Calley smiled hugging him and Zack eyed Fletch for a minute. "alright kiddo. You keep Cal, I'll take Tyne." He said and Fletch sat up and glared at him. "Tyne's mine!" he growled smirking. "then can I have my girl back?" he asked and Fletch thought about it and then nodded. "I already know she's the only one cares about me." he said. "we care about ya dada." Tahatan said. "that's nice." he said picking him up. Calley giggled and Zack sat down next to her nuzzling her. "you had me really worried. Nicole turned up at Tyne's house herself and then she tells me you blacked out." he said. "I'm sorry." she murmured. Zack sighed kissing her cheek. "when can you come home?" I asked. "as soon as I'm back to normal. So about half an hour." she said. I nodded and we stayed there till she was able to go home.

After a while, we headed back to our house. We sat down in the lounge talking while the kids ran off to play in the basement. They got down there and pushed some empty boxes against the wall and then stacked some on top of each other. It was peaceful until we heard a scream and we ran down to see the empty boxes on top of them. "what happened?" I asked as Zack and Fletch got the boxes off them. "we tried to put them on top of each other." Nicole said. "but they fell." Calley giggled and I smiled. "what did you want them on top of each other for?" Fletch asked. "we wanted a castle." Tahatan said. "how about if daddy helps you?" I asked. "okay!" they said. "and Zack can help too." Calley said. "what?!" they both said. "and what about you two?" Fletch asked. "feel like a coffee Cal?" I asked. "yes." she said. "let's go get one and leave them to work." I said and we walked off smiling. "typical." Fletch murmured and Zack rolled his eyes. They helped put the boxes up and made them a big castle in the basement. "there you go. One castle." Zack said. "yay! Thank you dada!" Nicole said hugging him. The kids ran into it and Fletch smiled. "first time I've ever built a castle." he murmured and Zack nodded as they walked out. They came out and Zack sat in one of the chairs next to Calley and Fletch sat down hugging me from behind snuggling up. "So, now that ya dad is gone, what are ya gonna do now?" Zack asked. "I don't know. I've never had him gone so I'm kinda enjoying now." I said. He smiled and there was a sudden knocking at the door. I got up and opened the door and saw Calari and Shad standing there with Reuben. "hey! Haven't seen you in ages." I said smiling. "that's cause it's not safe for us to come out but we had to tell you." Calari said. "tell me what?" I asked and the others looked over at me curiously. "It's bad news." Shad said softly. "what is?!" I asked worried. "Kaikarah's alive." Reuben said and I stared at them and I heard Zack let out a growl.

**I don't own anyone except my OC's, Taya belongs to shegrathefluffycommander, and Tahatan belongs to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

"he's alive?! I thought Zack killed him!" I hissed. "shh! The kids can't hear!" Calari said as they walked in. They sat down and I pulled Tyne down onto my lap. "we thought he killed him too but he's alive. Kai heard for one of the men that he had been taken back and brought back to health." Shad said. "I knew I should've got rid of him when I was there!" Zack snapped. "it's not your fault. They ran electric currents through him till it got him half awake and then fixed him up. The only problem is that he's now even more powerful than before." Reuben murmured. Tyne looked at him and sighed. "I knew it was to good to last." she murmured and I hugged her. "we'll get through this." I whispered kissing her cheek. "mama?" Kara said looking round the corner. "yes?" Tyne said. "is he after you?" she asked. "who darling?" Tyne said. "my real daddy. I can feel that you're worried." she said and Tyne sighed opening her arms and Kara ran over and hugged her sobbing. "it's okay. He won't get me." she said. "but isn't he why I can't stand people? That's what Lexie said." Kara murmured. "I know. He won't get you either." Tyne said hugging her tightly. I wrapped my arms around them both and then the kids came up. "what's going on?" Taya asked. "sit down." I said pointing to the couch. The kids climbed up on the couch and Nicole sat on Zack's lap. Taya and Tahatan looked at us waiting. "Tyne's dad is alive and back out to get her. He's even more powerful than before." I said. Tahatan looked at me confused and Taya gasped. "no! He can't hurt mummy!" she said hugging Tyne. "who's that?" Tahatan asked. "Kaikarah. He's her real dad but he wants her to work for him to kill off her family." I said and he looked like he was about to explode. "I wanna get him! I wanna kill him! He can't have my mummy!" he said getting up and walking to the door. "hold on there kiddo!" I said grabbing him. "you can't do that. He's way to powerful for someone your age." Tahatan looked at me and crossed his arms. "but daddy! I want to get rid of him!" he said. "no 'buts' and 'I want' get you nothing remember?" I said and he sighed. "okay. How about, daddy, I would like to get rid of him. He can't hurt mummy." he said and we laughed. "better manners but still no. you're two and a half kiddo. To little." I said and he sat on the floor in front of the door. I sat on the couch and watched him closely and I could tell he was thinking hard. "what if I had you with me?" he asked and I shook my head. "you and uncle Zack with me?" I shook my head again. "you, uncle Zack, uncle Ruben, and granddad?" he asked. "no. Kyron can't go after him anyway. He'd be hurt like last time." I said. "you, uncle Zack, uncle Reuben, auntie Shad, Calari, and Lexie?" he asked and I shook my head. "what about..." he said and I sighed. "no!" I said and he crossed his arms glaring at the floor.

We all sat there in silence until we heard a voice. "Tyne!" they called out. We all jumped and Tyne looked up to see Lexie. "fucking hell Lex! Don't scare me like that!" she said. "sorry! I just got something you might want to see." she said. Tyne smiled and Lexie showed her a map on her phone. "there are thousands of units around here that are working for ya dad." she said and Tyne growled. "damn it! They won't know what hit them when I get there." she growled. Lexie held Tyne's hand. "you can't. there are more than you could ever deal with." She said. "well then what am I to do?!" Tyne asked. "you have to run away from here." She said. "excuse me?" Tyne said looking at her and we all looked at Tyne. "did I just hear you right? Did you say, run away from here?" Tyne asked. "yes, that's what I said." Lexie murmured. "I gonna pretend I didn't her you say that." She said looking at Lexie. "Tyne Coreena Escamilla **never** runs." Tyne growled and walked off to the bedroom. "but Tyne!" Lexie said and then sat down shaking her head. "why do I bother arguing?" she murmured. "I'll try and talk her out of it." I said and walked off to the bedroom while the others stayed in the lounge talking to each other.

I walked into the bedroom to see Tyne staring out the window. "hey babe." I said and she looked at me. "come mere." I said motioning her towards me. She sighed and walked over. I sat down and pulled her next to me snuggling up to her. "if you can't fight him, what choice do we have but to leave?" I asked. "I'm not running. I've been running from him my entire life. I never knew I was running from him but I was." she said sighing softly.

"Tyne. Normally I'd agree with you but you can't fight him. You know what he's like and if he's even more powerful, then there is no hope." I said lying her back in my arms and stroking her cheek. she sighed staring up at the roof. "I have to go." She murmured and I sighed kissing her cheek. "no and that's final." I murmured and she raised an eyebrow at me. "you think that's gonna stop me? I'm rebellious." She said and got up walking out. I groaned lying back on the bed and looked at the roof. I sighed and got up and went out to the lounge.

Tyne had her weapons on and then opened up the back door and whistled. There was a forest just behind us and out of it came three, snow covered, wolves. "come on you three. Let's go." She said and they ran over, shook off the snow and then ran inside. They sat down and stared up at Tyne. Zosy had gotten older and was now able to hunt. Lexie came in with her weapons and looked at Tyne. "remind me again how I got talked into this." She said. "I said you were coming." Tyne said and Lexie sighed. "right. I forgot that." She murmured and I smirked. "you should be used to it. She's ya best friend." I said. "yeah maybe. But I never get used to it." She said and Tyne smiled. "okay. let's go." She said and walked to the door. "Tyne." I said and she looked at me. "be careful if you really are gonna do this." I said. "I'll be fine." She said and I hugged her. "prove it and come back to me. then I'll believe you." I said and she nodded. "okay." she murmured and then left. We watched her leave in her car with Lexie and vanish out of sight.

I sighed and sat down with the others and we sat in silent for a bit until we heard and car pull up and then Tara and Kai ran in. "where's Tyne?" Tara asked. "you just missed her. She and Lexie headed out to get her father." I said. "no. no! they can't!" she said and Kai hugged her. "It's okay. I'll get the two of them back." He said and ran out. I took Tara and sat her down and Kara came over with Taya and hugged her. "who's that?" Tahatan asked. "that's Tara. She's ya grandma." I said and he smiled. "what's the big deal about he going?" I asked. "It's a trap. It's one huge trap. Kai and I just saw it. Kaikarah's got men everywhere around his area. They'll get in but if they try to get out, they'll never make it." She said and I looked at her. "you better be fucking kidding me!" I growled and she shook her head. I looked to where Zack had been sitting and he was gone. "Zack?!" I said and looked outside to see him heading off the way Tyne did. "bloody hell. We'll lose everyone at this rate." I said and we all got in our cars and followed.

We drove for a while when we saw Zack and Kai lying on a cliff and looking over it. I headed over with Reuben and Shad. We lay down next to them and looked over. "what's goin' on?" I whispered. "Tyne and Lex have already made it into the grounds." Kai whispered back and I looked at him. "so now what?" I asked and he sighed. "we'll have to wait and see what we can do." he said. "I hate waitin'." I murmured and Zack sighed. "Fletch. It's our only option." He said and I groaned. "fine." I said watching them. We saw guards vanishing along a path and then Tyne and Lexie came out and headed for the big building. I was hoping they would be alright and get home fine. We watched them closely and I turned my head to see Shad missing. "Oye! Reuben!" I hissed. "what?" he asked looking at me. "where's Shad?" I asked. He looked around and then gasped. "there!" he said pointing down to the building where Shad was running along the roof. "is she wantin' to kill herself?!" Kai said and I shook my head. "nope. Wantin' to be with her sister." I murmured and he sighed shaking his head. We waited and watched for anything.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

We got inside to see the place empty apart from a few bits left behind. "where did he go?" I said and Lexie frowned. "I don't know." she said and looked around. Shikra ran in and sniffed around and then Shad ran in and crashed into me. "oops! Sorry!" she said and I looked at her. "why are you here?!" I asked. "I have a right to know what he's doing to my sister too." She said and I smiled. "okay. but right now, none of us know as he's gone." I said and she frowned looking around. We looked at each other and Shikra looked at me. she got Zosy and Vitus in and they sniffed the whole area and no-one was there apart from the ones we had killed. We walked outside and looked up at the boys watching us. "no-one's here!" I called out. "what do you mean?! He was here before!" Kai yelled. "well they aren't now." I said and he came down followed by the others. "where could he have gone?" he said and I shrugged. "one thing puzzles me though." Lexie said looking around as the rest came down. "what's that?" Calari asked. "if Kaikarah was so much more powerful, why did he need so many men surrounding the area?" she said. "That's true." Mum murmured. "do you think he wasn't as powerful as we thought?" Reuben said. "but if he wasn't as powerful as they thought, then why did they saw he was?" Fletch asked. "they probably thought he was going to be that powerful but let it out before they had completed it." Kai said. "your right." A voice said behind us and we turned and Kyron was there. "father? What are you doing here?" I asked. "I was here when Kaikarah fled." He said. "fled? He fled from us?" Lexie said staring at him. "yes. He saw you heading here and he wasn't nearly as powerful as they had intended for him to be at this time. You would have beaten him but he fled so that they could finish making him powerful." He said. "then why were there still guys around the boarder?" Shad asked. "so that you wouldn't suspect anything till you got there. He was hoping you'd be injured before you got to his room." He said and I nodded. "then we'll finish him off when we find him." I said and turned to Fletch. "see. I told you I'd get back alright." I said and he rolled his eyes. "you didn't fight ya dad." He said and I crossed my arms. "ruin my fun why don't ya." I said and he smiled. "that's my job." He said kissing my cheek. "okay. this is all nice and stuff, but can we go home? I'm freezing!" Tahatan whimpered. "oh sorry hun. Let's go." Tara said picking him up and we headed back to the car.

Meanwhile, far from where we were, my dad was in a room on a bed. He had three machines hooked up to him. They were pumping in new things that they had come up with to make him more powerful. "we're almost done now." One guy said. They adjusted everything and then smiled waiting. A minute later the machine beeped and he unhooked it all. They all stepped back and he opened his eyes and sat up. "how did it go?" he asked. "here sir. Everything went according to plan." He said handing him the paper with all that happened. "good good. Now Tali won't know what's hit her when I find her next." He smirked. "yes sir." They said. "shame I wasn't done before so she could've seen me then. But I wasn't strong enough." He said getting up off the bed and putting on his cape. "yes sir. But she will see soon enough." He said smiling. "yes. Now let's see how much more powerful I am now." Dad said and walked out of the room. "sir, try hitting this brick wall." One guy said. Dad nodded and went over and hit it with his fist and there was a huge crash. Once the dirt settled, there was a chunk of the wall gone. "look out Tali. You're in for it now." He said laughing.

**I don't own any of the characters except for my OC's etc and Taya's belongs to shegrathefluffycommander!**


	3. Chapter 3

**There are some Italian words in here and they are listed at the bottom of the story. :)**

**Zack's P.O.V.**

We got back to their house and Tyne and Fletch sat down on the couch. Tyne was staring at nothing and Fletch was watching Tyne. "are you alright kiddo?" I asked turning her gaze to me. "not really. If my dad did go, where is he and what's he gonna try and do?" she said. "Tyne. You'll be fine. Look at all the people supportin' ya." I said and she smiled. "thanks Zack." She purred. I smiled and hugged her gently. "that's what I'm here for. Keepin' you positive and out of trouble." I said smirking and she hit me gently. "shut up." She murmured and Calley giggled quietly. "and you too!" I said looking at Cal. "I didn't say a thing." She said smiling and I shook my head. Tyne looked at me and smiled. I pulled away from Tyne and sat down and Cal walked over and sat on my lap leaning into me. "You feelin' alright Cal?" Fletch asked. "just tired is all." She said sighing. I wrapped my arms around her rubbing her back. "that's cause ya won't sleep properly." I murmured and she sighed. "and you'll make sure I sleep from now on." She said and I nodded. "well, after what I found out I will be." I said and she sighed. "daddy?" Nicole asked coming over. "yes?" I said. "can I go play with Taya, Kara, and Tahatan?" she asked. "no. you're at their house and you just have to sit down and be quiet." I said sarcastically. Nicole looked at me blankly and then nodded. "Okay." she said and climbed into the chair next to me. "I was joking sweetie." I said smiling. "oh!" she said smiling and then looked at me seriously. "daddy. You're naughty." She said and I smiled. She got up and ran off to the kids.

They ran off and ran into the basement. "right. Let's decorate this castle." Taya said smiling. "with what?" Kara asked. "anything we can find." Nicole said. "mommy has Christmas stuff in the box." Tahatan said peering into a box. Taya and Nicole looked at each other and smiled. "perfect." They said and they pulled out some things tossing it over to the castle. "Kara, you and I will start getting it up on the castle while Taya and Tahatan get them out." Nicole said and Kara nodded. They went over and picked up some of the decorations and started to string it up around the boxes. "oh! Lights!" Tahatan said smiling. "no! if we put them on, they might start a fire and then mom and dad would be cross!" Taya said. "oh. Okay." he said a bit disappointed. "don't worry Tahatan, it will be Christmas before you even know it." Nicole said smiling and he shrugged. "I guess so." He murmured. We heard a bang on the door and Kara ran up the stairs and opened the door and Zosy ran in followed by Shikra and Vytus. "hey you three." Taya said patting them. "Zosy!" Tahatan said hugging him tightly. "careful! Not to tight!" Taya said and he loosened up a bit. "sorry Zosy." He said and Zosy growled gently nuzzling him.

The kids were down there for an hour when they heard something outside. They ran up and looked at us and we were all looking at each other. "mommy? What's that?" Taya asked. "I don't know. let's get down to the basement." She said and we ran down there. Kara, being the inquisitive one, headed to the door. We got down there and Tyne sighed. "right. Zack, Cal, and Nicole, mum, Kai, Lexie, Shad, Reuben, father, and Calari. All Kowalski's present?" she asked. "yes. Mommy." Tahatan said. "no! where's Kara?!" Taya said looking around. Tyne looked at Fletch and that's when we heard a scream come from outside the house. "stay here!" I growled and ran up the stairs and to the door. The door was open and there was a bit of blood on the porch where I assumed Kara must have been standing. There were footprints heading away from the porch so whoever got her, got to the porch without walking in the snow. I looked around and there was a car on the other side of the road with a circle on the side and there were guns in the back of the car. "Antonio's Childcare?" I read and then looked at the bottom of the door and saw something in Italian and then it sped off. I ran inside and down the stairs. "well?" Tyne asked looking at me. "she's gone. There's blood on the porch and footprints leading away from the porch so whoever it was, must have gotten to the porch without walking in the snow." I said. "no. not Kara." Tyne said with tears filling her eyes. Fletch wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight. "don't worry. We'll get her back." Fletch murmured. "there was a car on the other side of the road." I said. "what did it look like?" Tyne asked looking at me. "it was black. It had a circle on the side with 'Antonio's Childcare' written on the side. But it had a heap of weapons in the back." I said and Tyne froze. "did it have uccisione del bambino on the bottom of the door?" she asked softly. "um, yeah." I said and Lexie gasped covering her mouth. "What's that mean?" I asked and Tyne pulled away from Fletch. "no. damn the fucking bastard." She murmured and we looked around and Lexie looked at us and then ran over to Tyne pulling her into a corner and whispered something to her and Tyne nodded. They started heading up to the basement door and I frowned. "Tyne." Fletch growled. "Zack asked a question." He said and Tyne sighed. "uccisione del bambino means…" she said and stopped. "means what?!" I asked. "killing of the child." She murmured and we all stared at her. "b-but they can't kill Kara!" Taya whimpered. "he won't. as long as I go and see him." She said. "who is '**he**' exactly?" Fletch asked glaring at me. "Antonio." She said. "and he knows you how?" he asked. "ex-boyfriend from Rome." She said. "since when were you in Rome?" Calari asked. Tyne looked at Lexie and she stood in front of her. "stop asking questions! Have you ever thought there's a reason you don't know her past?!" she snapped and Tyne smiled. "let's go, Lex." She said and Lexie looked at us. "don't ask any more questions about her past." She growled and followed Tyne out. Fletch looked at me and I shrugged. "they're both hiding somethin', I can tell." Fletch sighed and I walked over and looked at him. "Tyne will tell you in her own time." I said and he sighed. "I guess." he said and we went into the lounge and sat down waiting for the return of the two girls.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

We got outside and walked off down the street. The winter winds blew and it was snowing lightly but it was getting heavier as we walked on. We headed towards the outer parts of Chuggington to see a huge warehouse. It had the black car outside it that Zack had described and a heap of men watching around the building. I sighed and looked at Lexie. "let's get in there." I said and she nodded. We walked over and a guy looked at us and I pulled out a card and he scanned it. He smiled and opened the doors and we went in. We looked around and a guy walked past. "hey, where's Antonio?" I asked. "In his office ma'am. just down the hall and to your right." he said and we nodded and went down the hall and then headed down the right. We got to a room and there was a sign on it labeled, 'Antonio' and I knocked on the door. "entrare." he called out. I opened the door and walked in with Lexie and he smiled. "ah, my two favorite girls." he said smiling and standing up."alright. Where's Kara?" I growled. "now Tyne, that's no way to treat a fidanzato." he said smiling. "you aren't my fidanzato, and I'm not your fidanzata!" I growled. "yeah. More like you her ex-fidanzato." Lexie said crossing her arms. "that's what she want's to believe." he said and I rolled my eyes. "just what did you do with her." I said. "she's in safe hands." he said walking around the desk and out the door. "where?" I asked following him with Lexie close behind me. "you'll see. You're following me so you'll see her." he said and I looked at Lexie who shrugged.

He took us to another room of the warehouse and then opened a big door and we went through. I looked around and there was a desk and chair, a cupboard, and a bed in the corner. He pointed to the bed and Kara was sitting on it. "Kara!" I said running over and hugging her tightly. "mommy!" she said hugging me back. "what's the big idea of all this?!" Lexie growled. "well, I knew if I took her, you'd come for her." he said leaning against the wall. "I'm scared." Kara whimpered. "there's nothing scary here." Antonio said. "she's scared of people Tony." I snapped. "why?" he asked walking over and sitting on the bed. "because of my dad." I said. "oh yeah. I get it now." he said and Kara looked at him. "who is he?" she asked. "this is my ex-boyfriend Tony. He's from Rome." I said and she nodded slowly. "so why are you here?" Lexie asked crossing her arms. "I could ask you the same thing." he said. "I asked first so you answer first." she said and he nodded. "I came for a holiday. Rome was getting to busy at the moment." he said and Lexie eyed him. "and so your holiday consists of coming to Chuggington, huntin' down ya ex-girlfriend, and kidnapping her daughter for no apparent reason? Right. You have some weird ideas on holidays." she said shaking her head. "okay. Why are you here?" he asked. "I'm here to help Tyne get her dad. He's still out to kill her." she said. "okay. By the way, I didn't kidnap Kara for no reason. There is a reason." he said and we looked at him confused. "and that is?" I asked. "getting you here. Lexie is a bonus." he said smiling. "uh-oh. I don't like where this is heading." I murmured and Lexie frowned. "what do you mean?" she growled. "well, I'll show you. Follow me." he said walking out. We followed him down a few more passage ways wondering what this was all about.

He opened a door to a room and we walked in. There was a desk with a map on it and he walked over to it. "these are the places your father has men stationed at to kill you. I've been tracking them." he said. "and?" I said. "I needed to get you here to take you back to Rome." he said and we stared at him. "I'm not going back to Rome with you!" I said. "Tyne. Has it ever occurred to you that Kara doesn't really look like your dad." he said. "yes. Sort of. Why?" I asked. "Tyne. When you were younger, you were often given a drug to make you do as we said." he said. "who is we?" I asked glaring at him. "the men that your father had rape you." he said smirking and Lexie and I gaped. "when?!" I asked. "you know when your father kidnapped you from Kyron." he said and I nodded. "it was then. We did it so much. That's why we were dating. Kara is my daughter." he said and I glared at him. "not on your life!" I said. "my dad won't get her and neither will you!" I snapped holding her close to me and Lexie growled at him. "don't touch my friend." she snapped holding me against her. I was freaking out and Fletch sensed it. "Tyne's in trouble." he said and he, Zack, and Reuben grabbed their stuff and ran out into the snow to find us. Tony looked at me and smiled. "come back to Rome and I'll leave your new family alone." he said pulling a machine gun out and smirking at me. "The three of you." he added and Lexie and I looked at each other. He smiled loading it and aiming at us. "well?" he asked coldly. "I'm waiting." he said laughing.

**Uccisione del bambino means 'killing of the child'**

**Entrare means 'come in'**

**Fidanzato means 'boyfriend'**

**Fidanzata means 'girlfriend'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

We ran until we got to where they were. We stopped when we saw the warehouse and we looked up at it and then at each other. "we have to try and find them in that huge place?!" I said looking at the building again. We were about to head in when we heard a machine gun fire and some windows smashed. We stopped and looked at it and saw Kara run past the window followed by Lexie. She then stopped and looked out the window. "Get out of here!" she yelled. "you have company?" I heard a guy asked. Lexie froze staring at us and then a guy walked up to the window. "well, well, well, what have we here. Looks like your family wants to try and save you." he said looking inside. Lexie looked inside and then shook her head. "no. they weren't gonna save us. They were just about to **leave**!" Lexie said looking at us. "what?!" I said and she hit her head with her hand gently. Then the guy walked off and pushed Tyne over to the window holding a gun at her. "get out or she dies!" he said. "what do you want with my wife?!" I growled and he looked at her and smiled. "so, you were gonna try and get married huh?" he said and Zack frowned. "just what is the big idea here?" he asked. "Tyne's my fidanzata." He said and Zack and I looked at each other. "girlfriend." Reuben whispered and I glared at him. "no she's not!" I snapped. "I **was** you fucking idiot! I left you!" Tyne growled at him. "No. you still are. Well, you will be when you agree to come back to Rome." He said. "no! if I go back, you'll do exactly what you did to me as a teenager!" she said. Reuben looked at her. "what did he do?" he asked. "nothing!" Lexie said. "uncle Zack!" I heard Kara call. "Kara?" he said looking around and then gasped seeing her on the edge of a window. "catch me!" she said and jumped. "Kara!" he said running over just in time to grab her. "don't ever do that!" he said and she snuggled up to him. He walked back over and I shook my head. "Kara! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Tyne yelled. "sorry. But there's too many people up there and he's scaring me." she whimpered and Zack held onto her tighter. Kara had taken a liking to Zack since she had come back to me. "this is ridiculous." I murmured. "we're coming up there and gonna talk about all this." I said and we ran into the building and then followed Kara who pointed the way for us.

We got up to the room and walked in for me to have Tyne hug me. "it's okay. you'll be fine." I said hugging her. Zack looked at the guy and frowned. "I am Antonio Zarrilli. But I'm mostly known as Tony." He said. "he's a freak." Tyne murmured and Zack growled. "you stay away from my daughter and her kids!" he snapped. "Oh I don't intend to hurt her kids. I just want my girlfriend and daughter back." He said and Kara dived behind Fletch. "you liar!" Tyne growled. "if I went back, you'd rape me **again**! And you'd lock Kara up!" she said and I looked at Tyne. "he…." I said and she covered my mouth. "don't….ask." She murmured and I nodded slowly. "you will not touch any of them ever!" Zack said walking over. "really?" Tony said smirking. "you can't stop him." A voice said behind us. We turned around and Tyne screamed. "long time no see hey baby girl." He said smiling. "you bastard! You made me lose my memory!" she growled. "course. Ya dad wanted to see you and I had to get pay back at you and Calari for getting me in prison." He said. "is that Alaki?" Lexie asked and Tyne nodded. "anyway. You can't stop him." Alaki said looking at Zack as he walked over to Tony. "and why would that be?" Zack asked. "cause we have so much more back up than you guys. I mean there's two females, a child, and 3 males against hundreds of us." Alaki said smiling. "yeah. Maybe but you haven't seen what I've done to hundreds of people." He said pulling his axe out. Alaki and Tony looked at each other and then at us and saw us backing up. "what's so scary about that?!" Tony asked smiling. We all backed into a corner watching Zack and Alaki pressed a button and a group of guys ran in with swords. "get him!" Alaki snarled. All the men ran at Zack and he looked at them swung his axe at them and hit one of the guy in the chest and he fell down and hit three others on the way down who fell back on their swords. I covered Kara's eyes so she wouldn't see all this. Zack grabbed one of them throwing him back on the others. He then dropped his axe down on them one by one leaving a trail of dead guys behind him. It lasted a minute and then he stopped and glared at Tony and Alaki who were staring at the dead men. They looked up at Zack who had a blood lust look in his eyes. "touch any of my family and you will all get it!" he growled and they didn't move. Zack put his axe which was covered in blood back on his belt and walked over to us moving us out. We got outside and we headed back towards the house leaving Tony and Alaki to figure out what just happened.

We arrived at home and Calley was waiting for him. "Zack!" she gasped and ran over hugging him. He held her tightly and kissed her cheek. "what?" he asked. "I was worried! We're getting married in three days!" she said and I gasped. "shit! I forgot about that!" I said and Zack looked at me. "you forgot?!" he said. "yes! I've been busy with all this that it completely passed me." I said and Calley smiled. "that's okay." she said and we walked inside. "so is everything sorted for you two?" I asked. "yeah." Zack said sitting down. "well. Except I'm still waiting for my parents." Calley murmured walking up and down. Zack sighed pulling her over and sitting her on his lap. "stop walking. You're making me exhausted just watching you." he murmured and she rolled her eyes leaning into him. It was silent till Calley's phone rang. "hello?" she answered and smiled. "coming. Bye." She said and hung up. "mummy will be back soon." she said kissing Nicole and walking out. "and where do you think you're goin'?!" Zack asked looking at her. "to get my parents from the airport." She said getting in her car and driving off.

**Calley's P.O.V.**

I pulled up outside the airport and ran in. "Calley!" I heard a familiar voice call. "Mum! Dad!" I said and ran over hugging them. "how's our little girl?" mum asked. "okay. I feel sick though." I said. "that's normal when you're pregnant." Dad murmured patting my head. "okay. let's go." I said and we got them in the car and headed back to Tyne's house. We pulled up outside and got out and I headed to the door. We walked in and they looked around. "nice house." Dad said. "this is our friends house. We were visiting them." I said. "that you baby?" Zack's voice called out. "yeah." I said. "well. Where is this fine specimen of a guy that your marring?!" Dad asked as we walked in and I groaned. "dad!" I said and Tyne giggled. "This is Zack." I said walking over to him and mum smiled. "hmm. Good looking guy sweetie." She said and I rolled my eyes and Zack smiled. "he looks alright." She said. "he's better than alright! He's perfect!" dad said and I hit my head. "will you stop! You'll give him a big head!" I said and Zack hit me gently. "I can't help it if they see what I really am!" he said and Tyne burst out laughing. "okay." I said. "this is my dad Maxie, and my mum Jenny." I said and Zack shook my dad's hand and mum hugged him. Zack smiled and hugged her back gently. "I can't believe you're getting married." She said. "me neither!" I said. "anyway, this is Tyne and Fletch." I said and they shook hands. "then there's Nicole." I said and Nicole hugged them "finally. I get to see our granddaughter." Dad said. "and this is Taya, Kara, and Tahatan. Tyne and Fletch's kids." I said and they smiled. They sat down after a while and we talked.

The kids sat down and were playing with the wolves while we talked. I was excited about the wedding and I couldn't wait for it to come. I just wished it would hurry up and come. We had been talking for an hour or so when there was a knock at the door. Tyne went and answered it. "she's in the lounge. Follow me." she said and came in. "Calley!" I heard some voices say. I looked up and gasped running over and hugging them. "who are they?" Zack asked watching them closely. "settle down!" I said looking at him. "they're my siblings. My older brother Michael, my older sister Mavis, and younger sister Ziva." She said and he relaxed. We sat down and talked for a while when my phone rang. The number was unknown so I went off outside and answered it. "hello?" I said cautiously answering it. "Calley darling." The voice said and I felt my blood run cold. "what do you want?!" I growled. "you better not marry Zack or I will find you and kill him." He said. "you're bluffing." I said. "am I?" he asked. "I don't think so. Your life is mine…..well should be mine!" he snapped. "no it's not and I am marrying him!" I snapped. "he is dead then. The night of your wedding he will die." He said coldly and I didn't say anything. "see you then baby." He laughed and hung up. I put my phone away and walked in. I wanted to pull out of the wedding now. But I knew I shouldn't but he worried me a lot.

I sighed sitting down next to Zack with my hand on my womb. I didn't want to bring any harm to the baby. Zack glanced at me and frowned. "is everything okay?" he asked worried. "huh?" I said looking at him. "oh yeah. Fine." I murmured. Ziva got up and walked over grabbing my hands and pulling me up. "let's talk." she murmured pulling me away. "where's somewhere quiet?" she asked. "we'll go to the basement." I said and we headed down there. We shut the door behind us and she sat me down on a box. "tell me what's wrong." she said softly. "nothing." I said. "no. you did this when we were younger. You'd keep everything bottled up inside until mum pestered you and then it would suddenly come flooding out. The tears, the hate, the problem. Everything." she said taking my hands. "what's wrong?" she asked and I looked at her tearing up. "I want to pull out." I said sobbing into my hands. "of the wedding?!" she asked shocked and I nodded. "why?" she asked worried. "I got a call before. When I went outside." I said softly. "from who?" she asked. "Kavyn Muzzarelli." I whispered and Ziva gasped. "mum!" she yelled running up the stairs. "Ziva! No!" I called getting up to follow her. "what's wrong Ziva sweetie?" mum said looking at her. "he's **back**!" she said. "who's back?" dad said sitting up and looking at her. "Calley's whatchamacallit!" she said thinking and they looked at her confused. "you know, hot guy. Irresistible." Ziva said and I ran over behind her. "shut up!" I said and she gasped. "sorry! I just freaked out." she said hugging me. Zack looked at me and saw I had been crying. He sat forward and looked me in the eyes. "Calley. What's wrong?" he asked. "nothing. It's fine." I said shakingly. Zack eyed me and got up walking over. Ziva let me go as he came over and he took my hand pulling me down the hallway. "what's eating at ya?" he said sliding his hand through my hair. "nothing." I said leaning into his touch. He eyed me before kissing me harshly. I kissed him back and he pulled away a minute later. "you sure?" he said and I nodded slowly and he hugged me. "if anyone is harming, threatening, or following ya, I'm gonna kill the lot of them." he murmured and I sighed. "I know Zack...I know." I said. Zack walked off and I sighed looking outside. I saw a guy standing across the road smirking at me and I realized it was Kavyn. My phone buzzed and I looked at it.

**Kavyn: he hates you. He doesn't love you and never has!**

**Me: you wouldn't have a fucking clue!**

**Kavyn: really? We'll see what happens later on then shall we?**

**Me: leave my family alone! I don't need this crap!**

**Kavyn: ah ah ah. You won't not marry him, you will pay for it. You will lose Zack on your wedding night Calley Shiraki!**

I stared at my phone and turned it off. I covered my face sobbing quietly. I couldn't do this whole wedding thing. Not anymore. Not if I was going to lose Zack to Kavyn. I decided I'd tell him on the big day...in case I changed my mind. But I was certain that I wouldn't change my mind.

**I only own Maxie, Jenny, Michael, Mavis, Ziva, and Kavyn! I've already mention the rest on the other stories!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

It had finally arrived. Zack's and Cal's big day. I woke up at my usual time with Fletch next to me sound asleep. I smiled to myself and went and got dressed before going into the kitchen to get some breakfast made. I made it and then a felt someone hug my leg. I looked down and Tahatan looked up at me. "I'm hungry." He said and I smiled. "Okay." I said. "Us too!" Kara said running out with Taya following close behind. I smiled and put their breakfast on the table. We sat down and I felt someone come up behind me. I froze and looked at the kids who just stared at me not letting on if it was good or not. I slowly turned my head and then saw the face in front of mine. "Argh!" I said and then got kissed. "morning Tyne." Fletch said smirking. "will you not freak me out like that?!" I said glaring at him. He laughed and walked off to the kitchen. "why? It's fun." He said. I sighed shaking my head and the kids laughed. He got his breakfast and sat down eating. We finished breakfast and then Fletch grabbed a suit and his keys for his bike. "I'll see you later!" he said and Taya got up and followed him out. He got her on the bike and then headed off. I smiled and grabbed my dress and then got the kids into my car. I was heading to Calley's house to help her get ready.

I arrived at her house and Zack was heading off. "where you going?" I asked. "the church. I'm meetin' Fletch there." He said and I nodded. "is everything set up alright?" I asked. "I hope so." He said and Kara ran over. "uncle Zack!" she said and he picked her up hugging her. "hey kiddo." He said kissing her cheek. "Tahatan! You have to go with Uncle Zack!" I called and he walked over and Zack got them in his car. "I'll see you there." I called and he smiled. "be good to 'er!" he said smiling. "course!" I said and he got in and drove off. I went inside and saw Calley waiting for me. I walked over and she sighed. "thanks for coming." She said. "no probs. Now let's get you done up." I said and we went off to her room. I did up her hair nicely while she did her make-up. I glanced at the door and her wedding dress was hanging there. it was a beautiful strapless lace dress and the veil matched it and I smiled. "I love the dress." I murmured. "thanks." she said but her voice had a sad tone to it. I ignored it for now but it worried me.

We headed off to the church an hour later. Her father was waiting for her outside. He smiled as she got out. "you look wonderful darling." He said and she sighed. "thanks." she murmured. I frowned as we went inside. We were outside the doors and Calley was staring at the floor. "Cal? Is everything alright?" I asked lifting her chin up so I could see her face. "I'm scared." She said. "scared? Scared of what?" I asked. "going out there." She said and I froze. "are you saying…." I started when she nodded. "I want to cancel it." She said and I stared at her. Zack was out the front and looked at the doors. "Fletch. Go check Cal. Something's wrong." He said frowning. Fletch nodded and ran out the back. "is everythin' kay?" he asked walking over. "she wants to cancel the wedding." I said. "what?! Why?" he asked. "what if he doesn't really love me as much as he thinks?" she said. "Cal. Ya two weeks preggie with his second child!" I said and she shook her head. "Cal. He's madly in love with you. and the fact he hasn't left you proves it." Fletch said. "don't back out." He said and she sighed. "okay. but tell him I'm scared." She said and Fletch ran out and up to Zack. "well?" he whispered. "she's scared and wants to pull out." Fletch said and Zack stared at him. "but we talked her into not doing it." He added and Zack sighed. "she's worried you don't love her as much as you think." He said. "I'll prove to her I love her." Zack murmured and then the organ started to play. Everyone went silent and the doors opened. Maxie walked out with Calley holding his arm tightly. Zack smiled looking at her. Calley looked at him and saw him smiling. Calley sighed feeling a bit better. They got to the end and Maxie handed her over to Zack. Zack took her hand in his holding it gently.

The priest started the service and I smiled watching Calley. I could tell Zack found it hard to not watch Cal and Cal noticed as she smiled to herself. After a while the priest read out the vows and they said it as he did. "Calley. I never thought I'd ever get to this with anyone yet I'm here and I've got you right by my side. I love you so much and I will give you anything in order to make you happy. No matter what, I'm always going to be here. I can give you anything you want and I love you so much." he said sliding the ring on her finger and Calley smiled slightly. The priest looked at Calley and I could tell she was panicking. "before we go on, you are sure you want to continue with this?" the priest asked her. Zack looked at her and she looked up at him. She could already see he'd be hurt if she did pull out. "I'm sure." She said and Zack let out a sigh of relief. The priest smiled and read out her vows. "Zack, I love you so much and I can't believe I'm even here with you. I'll be the best wife I possibly can till I die. I can't give you anything, but my heart. I'll be there for you know matter what because I love you." she managed to say sliding the ring on his finger leaving Zack smiling down at her. "you may kiss the bride." The priest said. Zack pulled Calley closer kissing her harshly. Calley smiled sliding her hand around to behind his head deepening the kiss. A minute later they stopped and everyone cheered and clapped. "don't ever think I don't love you enough." He murmured resting his head on hers and Calley smiled. "okay." she sighed. "mummy! Daddy!" Nicole squealed in delight running over to them. Zack grabbed her picking her up and she hugged him tightly. I smiled looking at them and Fletch came up behind me and hugged me gently. "your next baby girl." He murmured and I looked at him and smiled. "if you say so." I murmured kissing his cheek. "yes I do say so." He said and I rolled my eyes.

Everyone came over talking to them but I saw Calley sneak away from Zack's side and she walked outside staring towards the cliffs. I frowned and the saw her run off towards the cliffs. I went to follow when a guy came over. "can we get the bride and groom together for photos please?" he asked. Zack looked around and couldn't see her. "she's gone!" I said running back in. "gone? Gone where?" Zack said staring at me. "towards the cliffs." I said and he put Nicole down. "stay here. Fletch and Tyne follow me!" he said and we ran out followed by Calley's family. we got to the cliffs and looked around. "There!" Fletch said pointing to where she was. she was standing at the edge of the cliffs with the wind blowing her dress. "Calley!" Zack yelled running over. Calley looked over at us and gasped. "stay away from me!" she sobbed. Zack only ran faster until he got over to her. "no. you tell me what's going on." He said pulling her against him. Calley shook her head crying and he looked at Ziva. "what is wrong?" he asked and she bit her lip. "don't say it!" Calley said looking at her. Ziva stood there staring at Calley and then at Zack. "Ziva. He has a right to know now." Jenny said. "Kavyn Muzzarelli is back. He threatened her. That's what the phone call was about. I don't know what he threatened her with but he did and that's what's got her all worked up. Something is scaring her." Ziva said and then sighed. "who the fucking hell is Kavyn?!" Zack said. "her shadower. He follows her everywhere. We thought he gave up on her but he mustn't have." Jenny said and Zack looked at Calley. "why didn't you tell me?!" he said. "because he said that if I didn't pull out, he'd kill you on our wedding night! That's why I wanted to pull out!" she said crying. Zack stared at her and sighed. "he can't. I'm too good for him." He murmured nuzzling her. "but I need you to tell me these things." Calley looked up at him and nodded. I stared at the ground thinking and Fletch looked at me. "oh no you don't!" he said and everyone looked at him. "what?" Zack asked. "Don't even think about going after him!" Fletch said staring at me. "too late." I said looking up at him smirking. "I've already thought. And I've got it all worked out." I said before I ran off. Fletch looked at Zack and he shook his head. "at this rate, she'll run off halfway through our wedding cause something comes up." Fletch murmured and Zack smiled. "nah. She wouldn't do that." He said and Fletch sighed as they walked off.

**Lexie's P.O.V.**

I was waiting back at the church when I saw Tyne run over. "we have to go." She said. "where?" I asked. "to find a guy that is threatening to kill Zack. He's been following Calley for years and he wants Calley." She said and I nodded. "we need to go and find him now." She said. "why?" she asked. "he told Cal that Zack would die on their wedding night." She said and I gasped. "okay. let's go." I said and we ran off. we got to Tyne's house and we got out of our dresses and into our normal clothes. We got our weapons and things like that and then ran off to find this guy. We ran for about an hour when we stopped. We saw a tall guy with dark brown hair near a building. We looked at each other and Tyne looked back at him. "let's go and get him." she whispered and I nodded. We got our guns loaded and came out. "alright. Get up against the wall." Tyne said and he turned around and we stared at him. "who are you?" he asked smiling at us. "I'm Tyne and this is Lexie." she said and he smiled. "ah! Cal's friends." he said and I frowned. "why are you threatening Calley?!" I hissed. "she was my girlfriend until I left to go on a trip and there might have been a slight problem between us." he said. "Like?" Tyne said. "I may have gone out with four girls while I was away." he said. "but I can't help it. I'm to hot. The girls can't resist me." he said and Tyne looked at me. "I mean. Aren't you falling for me?" he said smiling and we felt ourselves falling for him fast. "now. Put the guns away and go back home." he said and we did just that!

We got back and Cal looked at us. "well?" she asked. "I can't believe how hot he is." Tyne said and Calley gasped as Fletch growled. "your engaged Tyne!" he snapped and Tyne shook her head. "Crap! We left him!" Tyne said and Calley hugged Fletch. "Kavyn does that. He's to hot for any girl to shoot him." she said and Fletch growled. "Then I'll kill him!" he said and Calley shook her head. "you can't. He'll be expecting that now. We'll have to deal with him tonight." she said and we all sighed and headed back home.

Late that night, Calley had put Nicole to bed and was getting ready for bed herself. She climbed into bed and Zack walked in after locking the doors. He climbed into bed next to Calley pulling her close. "don't worry." he murmured. "I'll get him when he comes." Calley sighed nuzzling him gently. The two of them drifted off to sleep till Calley woke up when she heard something smash in the lounge. She got up and opened the bedroom door walking out. While she was out, Kavyn snuck into the bedroom and shut the door locking it. Kavyn looked at Zack and smiled pulling out a gun. "you die on your wedding night." he murmured and walked over to him. Zack stirred at Calley's absence and woke up slightly and saw him. "how did you get in here?!" he growled and Kavyn smiled. "you die." he said loading the gun. Calley couldn't see anything and headed back to the bedroom to find the door locked. She then heard a gun shot. "Zack?" she said frantically. "Zack! Answer me!" she said tearing up. There was no answer and she then heard the door unlock. She opened the door to see Zack on the bed bleeding. "Zack!" she screamed running over to him and pulling him close sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

"Zack!" Calley screamed seeing Zack lying on the bed bleeding as she ran over and pulled him close to her, sobbing gently. Nicole woke up and came in and stared at him and started to cry. "get the phone and ring auntie Tyne." Calley said and Nicole ran off and got the phone ringing me. "hello?" I said sleepily. "auntie Tyne." Nicole sobbed. "daddy's been shot." I gasped. "tell mummy I'll be right there." I said and hung up grabbing my clothes and putting them on. Lexie was called to babysit the kids and Fletch and I raced off to Calley's. We got there and ran in and looked at him and I hugged Calley gently. "he'll be fine. He has to be." I sobbed. Fletch got his phone and rang up the ambulance. He came back a minute later and hugged both Cal and I. "He'll make it." he murmured. "I'll get him for this." Calley said and Fletch shook his head. "you can't." he said. "why the fucking hell not?!" she snapped glaring at him. "you're pregnant. The last thing Zack would want is something to go wrong and you lose the baby!" he said and Calley sighed. "I hate it when he's right." she murmured and I nodded. "join the club." I said and Fletch smiled. "it's my job to be right when it comes to something like this." he said and then there was a knock on the door. Fletch got up and opened the door and the EMT's were there. "he's in here." Fletch said and they followed him into the room. They got him onto a gurney and took him out to the ambulance. Calley decided she'd stay with us till the morning so we took her and Nicole back to our place. We gave Calley the spare room and Nicole slept next to her. I sighed shutting their door and went back to our room. Lexie had fallen asleep on the couch so I left her there. I sighed falling face first into the pillow. "you okay Tyne?" Fletch asked pulling me closer. "yeah. Just worried." I murmured and he nodded and held me close as we fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at 4. I sighed grabbing my clothes and headed off to the bathroom to get dressed. I got ready and then headed out to the lounge and met Calley as she came out of the room. "morning Cal." I said and she sighed. "hey Tyne." she said with sadness in her voice. "this isn't the way I thought I'd wake up after my wedding." she said and I hugged her gently. "I know. We'll head up and see Zack once the others are up." I said and she nodded. We went out and I looked at Lexie and smiled. "someone must be tired." Calley murmured and I nodded. "huh?" Lexie murmured and looked up at us. "oh. Morning you two." she said and we smiled. The three of us got breakfast started and then Fletch staggered out of bed at 4:30. "morning Fletch." the three of us said. "morning girls." he said and flopped on the couch. "that's right. Go from the bed to the couch." I said and he shot a glare at me. "shut up bitch." he said and I smiled. I brought out his breakfast and he ate it and we had ours. Once we finished, Calley and I got ready to go up to the hospital. We headed out and Calley was silent for the whole trip. She was staring out the window up at the sky and I sighed taking her hand. "he'll be okay." I said and she nodded slowly.

We got to the hospital and we went in. "down the hall and to your left!" Brianna said looking up at us. "thanks Bri." Cal said and she smiled. I followed Calley down the hall and we got to his room. Calley sighed and opened the door slowly. "Calley?" his voice came and Calley smiled opening the door fully. "Zack!" she said and ran over hugging him gently. Zack sighed holding her close and then looked up at me. "Thanks for lookin' after her." he said and I smiled. "you're welcome. I'll leave you two alone for a bit." I said and shut the door. Zack sighed pulling Calley onto the bed next to him. "this isn't how I wanted it to work." she murmured and he held her close. "I don't care. As long as you're safe." he said and she smiled slightly. "I thought I was going to lose you." she said and he nuzzled her gently. "never." he murmured kissing her cheek. "he's going to pay for this." Calley looked up at him eying him. "not if Tyne get's to him first." she said and he smiled. "that girl is going in over her head." he said. "I heard that!" I called out and he laughed. "come mere Tyne!" he called and I went in and over to him. He pulled me over next to him hugging me. "don't go after him." he said. "why?!" I said. "he's to difficult. You'll fall for him again." he said and I sighed. "not if I closed my eyes." I said and we laughed. We sighed and didn't say a word for a while just enjoying being together.

Half an hour later I heard children giggling as they ran down the hallway. Calley and Zack looked up hearing it as well and then the door opened and Taya, Nicole, Kara, and Tahatan ran in giggling. "daddy!" Nicole said jumping onto the bed. Zack smiled holding her on his lap. "Uncle Zack!" Tahatan said peeking over the edge of the bed. Zack smiled ruffling his hair gently. "when are you coming out of hospital?" Taya asked leaning against me. "when the nurses say I can." he said. "they'll let you out now. I can take care of my own husband." Calley murmured and he smiled kissing her gently. "maybe." he said and Kara climbed up onto Cal's lap. "why do people hurt each other?" she said looking at Call and she looked at Zack and I and we shrugged. "what's wrong? You guy's look puzzled." Fletch said walking over to me. "daddy. Why do people hurt each other?" she said and Fletch stared at her. "I don't know honey." he said stroking my hair gently and then looked at me. "where did she get a question like that from?" he murmured and I shrugged. He smiled picking Taya up. "what happens if he tries to get auntie Cal?" she whispered and Zack looked at her. "he'd have to be pretty stupid to try that." he said and I looked at him. "so when he comes for her, what are ya goin' to do?" I asked. "are you saying he is stupid?" Taya asked. "yes." we all said and she smiled. "when he comes, I'll deal with him like I have everyone else." he said and I nodded. "got it." I said. We stayed there for half the day when Bri came in. "hey. You can go home now." she said and Zack smiled. "finally." he murmured and we all got up and helped him get ready and left for our house.

I decided to head out for a walk to get my head clear when everything went black. I then stirred and opened my eyes to see me in a cell and chained up. "wh-what's goin' on?!" I said trying to get out of the chains. "I guessed you just missed me." a voice said and I gasped. "d-dad?" I murmured and he smiled walking in. "yeah dad." he said and pulled me up and looked me in the eyes. "how devastated they're going to be." he said and I frowned. "what do you mean?" I asked. "you're going to work for me and there's nothing they can do to stop me." he said and I froze. He smiled and unlocked the chains pushing me into another room. A man came in and injected me with a drug that's put me to sleep. The next thing I knew, I woke up and I sat up looking around to see me in the hills. I got up and then saw some people running towards me and I frowned looking at them. "Tyne!" one of them yelled and I looked at him. "who?" I said and they stopped. "Tyne. It's Fletch." he said and I shook my head. "sorry. I don't know who you are." I said and they stared at me.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

"you what?!" I said and Lexie gasped and ran over to her and took her hand. "Tali?" she said and Tyne looked at her. "yes. That's my name." she said and I stared at Lexie. "what's that mean?!" I said. "her dad got to her and erased her memory again." she said. "damn the fucking bloody bastard!" I growled and Zack turned me to face him. "let's just get her home and work out what to do." he said and I sighed nodding.

We got Tyne back home and sat her on the couch. "well now what?" I said sighing. "well, you could keep her here." Zack said and I looked at Tyne who was sitting on the couch staring at her feet. "I guess so. She shouldn't be too much trouble." I said and we both looked at Tyne who smirked and a hint of danger flashed in her eyes. "That's what you think." She murmured and I grabbed Taya, Calley had Kara, Lexie took Tahatan and Zack held onto Nicole. Tyne got up and pulled out a sword and aimed it at us. "you can't keep me in this house." She said and we backed up a bit. "mummy!" Taya whimpered pulling away from me and running over to her. Tyne growled and hit her sending her across the lounge and she hit the wall. I growled at her glaring at her. "you bastard! You just hit ya our daughter!" I snapped. "who cares! Not me!" she said and smashed one of the windows jumping out and ran off. there was a man wearing a cape on the other side of the road. I rushed to Taya's side and she hugged me. "something's controlling mummy." She whimpered. "I know." I murmured and picked her up. "Fletch! Look!" Zack said pointing out the window and I came over and saw the guy. Tyne ran over to him and he hugged her gently. He looked in my direction and smirked before turning around and walked off. "that's her dad!" I growled looking at the pattern on the back of his cape. "exactly. He's controlling her." Zack said and Lexie gasped. "I thought he only erased her memory of us. It's worse than that." She said and we looked at her. "oops. I said to much again." She said and sat down on the couch. "just what are you getting' at?" Zack asked. "if she's in his control for too long, she will then be…..in his…..control." she said and I shrugged. "so. She already is." I said. "forever." She added and we stared at her. "sorry! That's just what happens!" she said.

Tara and Kai then walked in and looked at us. "what's wrong?" they asked. "Kaikarah erased Tyne's memory and she's under his control." Lexie said and Tara gasped and Kai growled. "we'll get her back." He said. "but if she's in his control too long, she'll….." Lex said and stopped biting her lip. "she'll be in his control forever." Calley said and Tara fainted and Kai lay her on the couch. "not on his life." Kai said and walked over to the table pulling out a map. "I've found out where his new hideout is." He said pointing it out. "that's where he'll be keeping Tyne." Zack smiled and looked at us. "then let's go." He said and walked out grabbing his axe and putting it on his belt. "Zack." Calley said and he looked at her. "yes?" he murmured and she walked over kissing him. "be careful." She whispered and he smiled. "I will be." He said and we left.

We found the hideout and I could tell Zack was already killing Kaikarah in his head. "let's get in there." He said. "I'll stay out here in case something happens." Kai said and we nodded running into the building. We got into the building and snuck around until we saw a room and Tyne was in it. She was sitting there in a chair watching four men rearrange things in the room. "you get Tyne. I'll get the bastard." Zack said and I nodded and dropped into Tyne's room. "not you again." She murmured looking at me. the men ran at me and I pulled out my swords and killed the four of them before they had a chance to react. Tyne frowned and jumped at me knocking me down. "you can't hurt us!" she hissed and pulled out a gun loading it and aiming it at me as she got up. "you're no match for us! You're an idiot to think you could take me on and win!" she said and I got up running at her. "you don't know me to well now." I said and she smirked and grabbed me pushing me into a wall and cutting me badly with a knife. I fell down holding my side and she laughed and walked out. I got up slowly and made my way out and Kai grabbed me. "what happened?!" he asked. "Tyne did this." I said and he looked at me shocked. "we need to get Zack. We're moving away from here." I said and he nodded and started to treat my wound. But Zack was far from leaving.

He found Kaikarah's room and walked in. "oh not you again." Kaikarah snarled. "yes me again." He said and pulled his axe out. "I'm stronger than I was before." He said and Zack tilted his head. "so am I." he said as the need to kill started to take over. Kaikarah ran at Zack but Zack stayed where he was standing. Kaikarah smiled and just as he went to hit him, Zack swung his axe at him and cut his throat. Kaikarah stopped and held it as he tried to stop it. Kaikarah glared at Zack and he smiled and dug his axe in his back and Kaikarah fell down bleeding. "you will pay for everything!" Zack growled slamming his axe in him again. Kaikarah was losing blood fast and Zack was enjoying watching him bleed. "and you say you're un-stoppable!" Zack snapped and then dropped his axe on him one more time. The blood lust had taken over his mind and all he wanted to do was kill. Tyne walked in. "hey dad! We need to…oh my fucking god! What did you do to my dad?!" she growled and Zack threw his axe at her hitting her in the head knocking her out. "I'd kill you too except I have a prior appointment to attend." He said and walked out with his blood covered axe. Kai and I had been watching and I knew there was something wrong. Zack would never act like this.

Kai and I followed Zack deep into the forest and then we saw what he was after. There was another building there. Zack walked over and kicked the door down and walked in. "what do you want?!" a voice said. "and I thought I killed you!" we heard Zack laughed darkly. "no-one kills an axe murderer and lives to tell about it!" he growled and then I looked at Kai. "he's going after Kavyn." I said and Kai hit his head on his hand. "Zack can't do this. He's supposed to be recovering." He said and I nodded. "wait. How did you know about it?" I asked. "Tyne rang us while they were at the hospital." He said and I nodded. We waited and then we heard a huge crash and looked up to see Kavyn flying out a door and Zack walked out. Kavyn landed on the ground bleeding and Zack smiled looking at him bleeding. "the best thing in the world is the people I hunt, bleeding to death." He said smiling. Kavyn groaned and looked up at him as he got closer. Zack smiled swinging his axe down on him and digging it into his back and pulled it down and Kavyn stopped moving. "and to make sure you never come after me again." Zack murmured and dropped the axe down onto his neck cutting it almost all the way. Zack pulled the axe out and walked off smiling. I couldn't believe I just saw him do that. "if Zack's blood lust has taken over his mind, then he will try and kill anyone…..including his family." Kai said and then we gasped and raced off towards his house where Cal was with Nicole.

We got home to hear Calley scream. Nicole ran out of the house and crashed into me. "uncle Fletch. Daddy's gone mental!" she said and I looked at her. "what do you mean?" I asked. "mummy got up him for going off to kill them and coming back looking like he did. He got mad and just threw his axe at her!" she sobbed. I growled and pushed Nicole to Kai and ran inside to see Zack holding Calley against the wall. "I can do what I fucking like. I don't need a bitch tellin' me I can't do somethin' simply cause she doesn't like it!" he snapped and Calley was staring at him. "Zack! She's ya wife! You just tried to kill ya wife!" I said and he stepped back and looked at me and then at Calley. He let go of Calley and she stared at him breathing heavily. "what am I doing?" he murmured and grabbed his axe putting it on his belt. He walked over and pulled Calley over kissing her harshly. "don't follow me." he said and ran out of the house. "Zack!" Calley yelled but he ignored her and disappeared. Calley burst into tears and I hugged her gently. "shh. It's okay. I'll sort this all out." I murmured and she sighed holding me tightly. "what came over him?" she murmured. "his past. You know he was an axe murderer and his blood lust took over his mind." I said and she sobbed softly. Kai brought Nicole in and she hugged us tightly. Kai sighed and rang Tara telling her what happened. 'One way or another, I will sort this out.' I thought to myself looking at Calley and Nicole. 'that's a promise.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Zack's P.O.V.**

"Zack!" I heard Calley yell as I ran off. I was tempted to go back but I couldn't. I was getting to dangerous to stay at home. I wasn't at all sure where I was going until my phone rang. "hello?" I answered. "Zack. Meet me in California as soon as you can. I'll ting when you get here." He said and then he hung up. I frowned and headed off to the airport and got on the next plane that was heading for California. I knew the voice but I couldn't put a name to it and it was really annoying me. we took off and I watched as Chuggington disappeared out of my sight. "I'm sorry Calley." I murmured and sighed closing my eyes thinking.

Three hours later I woke up as the plane landed. I sighed rubbing my eyes and then I got off the plane. I headed out of the terminal and outside. I looked up at the sky and sighed stretching. I then felt my phone ringing and I answered it. "hello?" I said sighing. "Zack. You need to head down the road for three blocks. The biggest building on that block, come into there. I'll meet you there." They said and hung up. I groaned and walked off. how did this person know my name and number? how did he know when I arrived? and what did he want to see me about? I had questions and he was going to give me answers when I got there. I arrived and looked at the doors and walked in. "Zack Zielinski. It's been a while." He said and I frowned. "a while? Excuse me but I don't even know who you are." I said. "yes you do." he said and walked over. "we worked together. Side by side. Killing off people." He said and I stared at him. "Ragnar Nakahara?" I said and he smiled. "yep." He said and I crossed my arms. "what do you want to see me about?" I asked and he smiled. "follow me." he said and led me to an office. We went in and he sat down and gestured for me to sit. I sat down on the other side and looked at him. "so this is about what?" I asked. "there's a girl that needs to be killed." He said and I rolled my eyes. "I quit the job." I said. "you say you have but it's still inside of you. we need to do this Zack." He said and I sighed. "fine. Where does she live?" I asked. "in Chuggington." He said and I stared at him. "you got me to fly all the way here to do a job that's back where I was? are you crazy?!" I growled and he looked at me. "well, I needed to see you in person first to check that you were still up for the job." He said and I groaned. "well am I?" I asked and he smiled. "totally." He said and we got up and headed back for the airport.

We got back to Chuggington at 11pm and I looked at him. "so Rag. Where is this girl that needs killing?" I asked and he smiled. "follow me." he said and we headed off. We headed off and got to a street and I frowned. "what's wrong?" he asked. "you're tellin' me the girl is living in the same street as me?!" I said and he smiled. "obviously." He said and we got to a house. "she lives there." He said and I glared at him. "is this some sort of joke to you?!" I growled. "no. Why?" he asked looking at me. "that's my house." I said and he frowned. "well, that's where the girl lives." He said and walked over and looked inside. "see. Right there." He said and I looked inside and Calley was in the kitchen and Nicole was on the floor watching T.V. "that's my fucking wife and daughter you bastard!" I snapped and he looked at me. "well then we have a big problem." He said. "too right we do." I said crossing my arms. "Zack?" I heard Calley call out. We both froze and then the door opened. "Zack!" she said and I turned around to feel her crash into me hugging me. "I missed you." she murmured and looked up at me. I sighed and lent over kissing her. "I missed you too. But I have to go." I said and she frowned. "no. you stay right here." She said and glanced behind me. "Who's that?" she added. "Ragnar Nakahara. He's an old friend." I said and she nodded. "come inside. Both of you." she said and we walked in. Nicole looked up at me and got up running over. "daddy!" she squealed jumping into my arms. "hey baby girl." I said holding her closely. Calley dished up some dinner and sat it on the table for us. We sat down and ate and then I took Nicole to bed. "daddy?" she whispered. "yes?" I asked. "will you be here in the morning?" she asked and I smiled. "I hope so." I said and she smiled. "you fucking bastard!" I heard Calley yell. I frowned and shut Nicole's door and headed out to them.

I go to the lounge and Calley was glaring at Ragnar. "hey you two. Keep it down! Nicole's trying to sleep!" I said and she looked at me. "your idiotic friend is saying that I'm going to be killed!" she said and I glared at him. "why exactly?" I hissed and he looked at me and tossed a folder to me. "it's part of the job." he said and I opened up the folder. "Calley Shiraki. Former agent for dealing with child slavery and killing." I murmured and Calley stared at it. "I was never in that!" she said looking at me. "and Zack's job is to kill you." Ragnar said and I threw the folder at him and it hit his head. "think what you fucking well want!" I said slamming my fist on the table. "I will **never** kill my wife!" I hissed. "Zack. You can't stop it." he said leaning forward. "you enjoy killing. Why do you think you almost killed her before?!" I glared at him and Calley stared at me. "Get out of my house." I growled and he got up and left. I turned around and took Calley into the bedroom and lay her down. "don't worry." I murmured and kissed her cheek. "I'll sort this out." Calley looked at me and nodded. We fell asleep soon after but I never expected what was going to happen next to happen.

I woke up the next morning to see Calley gone. I sat up and there was blood on the walls and I started to get worried. I looked to the floor and my axe had blood on it as well. I ran out and looked in Nicole's room to see her gone too. "Cal?!" I called out but there was no answer. I sat on the couch and rang Fletch. "Fletch. Cal and Nicole are gone." I said. "well they aren't here." he said. "I'm worried something's happened to them." I said and he sighed. "come round and we'll talk." he said and I headed round wondering where they could be.

**Calley's P.O.V.**

I had been sleeping peacefully when I felt something grab me. I looked up and there was a guy holding me against the wall. "you should be dead." he said darkly and pulled out an axe and I gasped. "Zack?!" I said and he hit me with the axe. I went unconscious and didn't wake up till the next morning. I woke up at 4am with a very sore body from whatever he had done to me the night before and I went out and grabbed Nicole and put her in my car. I walked back and over to Zack. "I'm sorry, but I have to till this is sorted." I murmured and kissed his cheek and left.

I drove round to Lexie's house and knocked on the door. Lexie was up and opened the door and gasped. "what are you doing here?!" she asked taking me inside. I sat on the couch holding Nicole close and sighed. "I need you to hide me here." I said and she looked at me confused. "just until I get out of Chuggington. Zack's past is coming after him and he tried to kill me last night...hence the reason I look the way I do." I said and she shook her head. "why would he try to kill you?" she asked. "some guy named Ragnar had a folder that said I was a former agent for dealing with child slavery and killing." I said. "I was never in that!" Lexie thought for a minute. "who is this Ragnar?" she asked. "he's a friend of Zack's. They used to murder people a long time ago."I said. "So he thinks you did the wrong thing?" Lex said and I nodded. Lexie frowned and thought for a minute. "stay here. I'll go talk to Fletch. He'll know what to do." she said and I nodded.

Lexie headed off and got to Fletch's. "hey Lex. What's up?" he asked as she walked through the door. "where's Zack?" she asked. "he just left to find Ragnar. He's moving away from here. He doesn't want to hurt Calley." He said. "I don't think that file is real." Lex said. "why? What made you think that?" he asked. "Kaikarah would do anything to ruin life right?" she said and he nodded. "what if he made up that folder as a way to ruing Zack's family. he knew Zack would be pulled into his past, that's why he allowed himself to be defeated twice. He's trying to get Zack to hurt his family. they're already falling apart because of what's already happened and he's ruining your family." Lexie said and Fletch thought. "so if that folder is fake, why is Zack trying to kill her?" he said. "because of his past." Lex said and Fletch nodded. "oh I get it." He said and then stared at her. "crap! We need to find him!" he said and grabbed his jacket and raced off outside. "I'm going to get Cal." Lex said and Fletch looked at her. "you have Cal?" he said. "only because she came to me because she wanted me to hide her till she could get out of Chuggington." Lex said and Fletch nodded and got on his bike and raced off. Lexie headed back and came in. "c'mon. we're going to Kyron." She said and I got up. "why?" I asked. "we'll explain when we get there." She said and we headed off and followed Fletch.

We got to the outer parts of Chuggington and Fletch skidded to a stop outside a huge building and we pulled up next to him. He pulled his helmet off and sat it on his bike. "Fletch!" Shad called running out and hugging him. "hey Shad." he said hugging her back. "is Kyron here?" Shad looked up and nodded. "yeah. Come in before you all freeze." She said and we headed inside. We sat down and told Kyron everything that had happened and what we thought was the point of it all. Kyron listened and thought hard. "if that is the case, than this is a big problem. Fletch, go and continue your training. Shad and Reuben will be with you if you need them. The rest of us will try and track down where Zack is." He said and they nodded walking off. "Calley. You rest. You shouldn't be doing anything like this as you might put your baby at risk." Kyron said and I nodded. I sighed and sat there for an hour watching Nicole play with Malin, one of the children there. I got up after a while and walked off to the room where Fletch was training. I walked in and Shad and Reuben were talking and Fletch was in a black shirt with his normal work pants on lifting weights. "hey Cal." Fletch said putting them up and looking at me. "everything alright?" I looked up at him and he could see the pain and worry in my eyes. He sighed and got up walking over and hugging me gently. "it's okay. this will all work out." He said and I leaned into him. Shad and Reuben got up and left the room and Fletch pulled me over and sat me on a chair. "Cal. Has Zack ever let us down?" he said and I shook my head. "right. He's not going to now. Knowing him, he's probably sorting this out right now so he can claim you back." He said and I looked up at him and he smiled. "Trust me. Zack would never just give up especially when it involves his family." he said and I sighed. "I just don't know if I can take him back. What if he is constantly fighting to stay away from his past?" I said. "he won't be fighting forever." He said taking my hand. "I wish I were you." I said and he tilted his head. "why?" he asked. "look at you! you're surviving not having Tyne here." I said and he sighed. "That's because I don't show how I feel. I don't sleep most nights because I can't sleep without her." He said and I hugged him. "maybe we should move into your house and we'll help each other through." I said and he smiled. "I'd like that. So would the kids." He said and I smiled. "shit! The kids are at home!" Fletch said looking at me.

we then heard giggling and the doors open. We walked out of the room and Taya, and Kara were standing there panting and Tahatan was on Kara's back. "we're…here!" Taya said and collapsed on the floor staring at the roof. "never again…..will I run…with you on my back." She managed to say looking at Tahatan. "why were you running?" Fletch asked. "mommy…..came to the…..house." Kara said and Tahatan climbed of Kara. "she was really mad and she tried to kill us but we got out…after Kara told her that she wasn't the mom she knew and Taya said that you were going to get her back." He said and Fletch stared at the kids. "what did she do after that?" he asked. "it was weird." Taya said. "she just froze and held her head. She then said your name and ran out of the house crying. We then ran here." Fletch looked at me and then Kyron came over. "Kaikarah must have given her enough memory to remember him." He said and Fletch frowned. "damn it! He'll pay for this." Fletch growled and walked off to continue his training.

Kyron was sitting at the table thinking before he stood up and walked over to me. "Calley. I believe the only way to get Zack, is by following him." He said. "then I'm going to follow him." I said. "no. there would be too much stress on the baby." He said. "no. this is my family. I will go after him." I said and walked off. Nicole stood up and ran over and hugged me. "come home safe?" she begged and I nodded. "of course." I said and left without saying another word to anyone. I got Jackman with me and he helped me track down Zack. He had gone back to America and Jackman also picked up Ragnar's tracker. He smiled showing me and we headed off to the airport. We then got the next plane out and flew off to arrived and looked around before running off to the place where they were. We stopped outside and heard talking. "Zack you have to kill her. She'll harm her own kids!" Ragnar said. "I can't!" he said and Ragnar sighed. "Zack. You're the boss of this place. Look at who you have to protect!" he said and Zack sighed and looked at the teenagers and younger kids around him. "Fine." He murmured. "I'll find her, and deal with her." he turned around and I could see the blood lust in his eyes. "he's under it's control again!" I said and Jackman held me close. "he won't touch you." he murmured and we ran off down the street to work out a plan.

**I only own my OC's and Ragnar!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ragnar's P.O.V.**

Zack walked out of the building and saw two familiar looking people disappear around the corner. He frowned and took a shortcut behind some old buildings. He ran until I found the path that led the way to where they would've been heading. He waited around the corner and then the two of them ran around and stopped. Zack looked up and saw Jackman and Calley. "what are you two doing here?" he said and Jackman looked at him thinking. "I wanted to come and get you back." Cal said. "but it changed when I heard you say you were going to kill me." He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "well you know I now have to kill the both of ya." I said and Cal backed up a bit. "you won't touch her!" Jackman growled. "won't I?" He said and then his radio went off. "Zack. We have a more urgent case to do. leave that for now." I said and he rolled my eyes. "I'm the boss. You don't tell me what to do." he snapped. "sorry boss. But it does need to be done first." I said and he looked at the two of them. "I'll find the both of ya…..you can count on that." he said and ran off.

I was in my office when my door slammed open and Calley and some other guy walked in. "we need to talk." He said and slammed the door. "about what?" I said. "about my best worker!" he said. "this is my boss Jackman." Calley said and I nodded. "okay. what's wrong?" I said. "what's wrong?! Everything! Tyne's father knew if he let Zack defeat him twice, the blood lust would take over his mind. He made up that file on Calley as a way to ruin his family which would ruin Tyne!" he said and I stared at him. He walked over to the draws and pulled out the file and looked at it and then at us. "I'm sorry. How would Kaikarah have gotten in here." I said. "you know Kaikarah?!" Calley said. "he's been one of our main targets." I said and sat down. "I'll sort this out and get your name cleared." I said and Calley smiled. "thanks." she said. "yeah but until then, Zack's gonna be hell bent on killing his bloody wife!" Jackman snapped and we sat down to think. "we better head back to Chuggington. That's the safest place right now as that's where your family and friends are." I said and they nodded. "but what about the kids? Where did they come from?" Jackman asked. "I don't know. they arrived and said they had been hurt." I said and we headed out. "hey. What happened to you kids?" Jackman asked. "I don't know." a girl said walking out. "we don't know what happened. All we know is that our parents were killed and we got kidnapped, someone hurt us and then we escaped." Calley thought for a minute and looked at Jackman and he shrugged. "she's the oldest here. She 13." I said and Calley nodded. We took the kids with us and left for Chuggington.

We touched down in Chuggington and Calley took us to the outer parts of Chuggington. We walked into the building and an older man looked up. "Calley's back!" he said and some people came out. She introduced me to them all and I nodded. Fletch looked at Calley and hugged her gently. "we'll sort this all out." He said and Calley nodded. "I'll take the kids up and train them to fight." Kyron said. "would you? that would be great." I said. "but I want to find a family. I want a mum and dad again." The oldest one said. "I know Rox. I'll try and sort something out." I said and she looked at the ground sadly. "is she alright?" Cal asked. "yeah. Roxane just really wants a family back." I said and Calley nodded watching her. Rox headed off with the other kids and they were taken to their new rooms. We were going to stay there for as long as we could.

**Calley's P.O.V.**

It had been three days since we got back from California and I had something very important on my mind. I headed to the room where Ragnar was working and knocked on his door. "come in." he called and I walked in. "Calley. What can I do for you?" he asked looking up from his work. "I want her." I said. Ragnar eyed me confused. "come again?" he said. "I want to take her up." I said. "Rox? You want to take her up?" he said and I nodded. Ragnar opened the door. "Rox! Come here a minute will you!" he said and she ran over. "yes?" she said. "I've got a possible mother for you." he said and she smiled. "who?" she asked. He stepped out of the way and I turned around and she looked at me and then smiled. "I get to live with her?!" she said and Ragnar nodded. "if you want to." He said. "yes!" she said and ran over hugging me. "your husband is the best and I know he won't kill you." she said looking up at me. "I hope so." I said hugging her back.

We left the room and sat at the table with Reuben and Shad. "we need to go after Tyne or Zack." Reuben said. "Zack first as he's the one who's got to help us get Kaikarah." Fletch said. "right then." Reuben said and pulled out a map. "word is out that he's left America and heading for here. He left about half an hour ago." He said and Fletch nodded. "thing is. We don't know where he'll head after this. We need to get to the airport and follow him." Shad said. "we can't do that!" I said and they looked at me. "Why ever not?" Shad said. "he knows when someone is following him!" I said and Fletch thought. "then we'll have to make sure he doesn't know we're following then." He said. "how? he'll figure it out." I said. "not if we aren't on the ground." Fletch said. "what?" I said looking at him confused. "I'll show ya." He said and we followed him out of the building. He took us out the back and we headed for an old dirt road. "where are we going?" I asked. "to see Garry." He said and the three of us looked at each other. "who?!" Shad said. "never mind. Just follow me." he said and we kept going.

It was a fifteen minute walk before we got to a gate. Fletch opened it up and went through. We followed and he headed up a driveway. We walked five more minutes before we stopped and saw a house. "there it is." He said and ran off. we sighed and followed along slowly. "how can he run with all this snow and the wind?!" Reuben said. "I don't know." I said and we eventually got to the house and Fletch was on the porch waiting for us. He smiled as we got there and I shook the snow off me. "how is this helping?" I asked and he turned around and knocked on the door. "you'll see." He said. The door opened and a guy about Fletch's height opened the door. "well I'll be darned. Haven't seen ya in ages!" he said and Fletch smiled. "kinda been busy. Hey I need a favour." He said. "anythin' for ya." He said and motioned for us to come inside. We walked in and it was lovely and warm inside. A nice change from the freezing weather outside. He took us into a lounge room area and we sat down. "what's this favour?" he asked. "Cal's husband, Zack, is falling back into his past. He's left America and heading here but we can't follow him on land as he'd notice us." He said. "kay. Think I know where this is headin'." He said. "can you fly us?" Fletch said and Garry smiled. "ah Fletch. I'll do that for ya but there's a price." He said and Fletch nodded. "I know. what is it?" he said. "you 'n me spend some time together one night. Like we used to as kids." He said and Fletch smiled. "deal." He said and Garry smiled. "follow me. we'll head off now." He said and we followed him back outside to a shed.

We got to a huge shed and he opened up the doors and we walked in. he walked over to one of the planes and smiled. "Betty 'ere will get you in the air and he won't even know we're there." He said and Reuben smiled. "that's great." He said and Fletch looked at us. "told ya I had the answer." He said and I rolled my eyes sighing. He started the plane and we got in and he got it out and we took off to the sky. "you are sure it's safe flying right now?" Shad said. "'course!" Garry said and Shad nodded. We sat in the back waiting and we got to the airport and saw the plane had landed. We looked out and saw Zack head out of the terminal and then down the street. He kept an eye out around him and then disappeared into the forest. We flew over the forest and kept an eye on him till it got to think to see. "sorry Fletch. We can't see him now." Garry said. "never mind. We'll follow on foot from here." He said and Garry took the plane down and landed softly. We got out and headed off on foot.

Garry waved and then took off and we headed into the forest to follow him hoping he wouldn't see us. We walked for a while when Zack stopped and pulled out his axe. Fletch looked at us and motioned us to hide. We ran off and hid and Zack turned around and walked over towards where I was. Fletch frowned and came out from hiding. "hey Zack! I'm over 'ere!" he said and Zack stopped and smirked. "ya makin' a huge mistake boy." He said. "who cares. You just leave us alone!" Fletch snapped and he sighed shaking his head. "sorry Fletcher me boy. I can't." he said. "then you leave me no choice but to fight you." Fletch murmured. Reuben, Shad, and I looked at each other worried. Fletch pulled out his sword and ran at Zack who swung his axe knocking Fletch off his feet. Fletch realized and flipped landing back on his feet and glared at Zack. "you can't win this!" Zack snapped. "we'll see." Fletch said moving out of the way as Zack swung his axe at him again. Fletch couldn't believe he was fighting his boss but he was and it didn't seem right. Zack growled and threw his axe behind him and it got stuck in a tree just neck to Fletch's neck. "okay. that was to close for comfort Zack. You're coming down." Fletch growled and ran at Zack who punched him in the stomach and ran to the tree grabbing his axe and dropping it down to hit Fletch. Fletch gasped and rolled out of the way and got up slowly. "this isn't how I thought my boss would treat me." he murmured. "I never thought you could be so slow." He said and threw his axe at him and Fletch moved just as it passed him. Zack ran and grabbed his axe again and knocked Fletch onto the ground. "you bastard. Should've left me alone." He said and punched him causing him to bleed. It took both Reuben and Shad to hold me back from rushing to help Fletch. It was instinct to do it! Fletch groaned and Zack stood up and Fletch grabbed his sword. "sorry Zack. But I have to." He murmured getting up carefully and pulling his sword across Zack's stomach. Zack fell down followed by Fletch. The two laid there unconscious and then Garry ran up. "well?" he said and then looked at them "damn. That's bad." He said and I rushed over. "someone get an ambulance!" I yelled and looked at them both. "don't worry. I'll sort this out." I murmured. I had to and I was going to.

**Roxane and Garry belong to me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I groaned waking up to see a machine hooked up to me and Calley sitting in the corner of the room. "Cal?" I murmured. "Fletch!" she said and ran over. "what's going on?" I asked. She explained the whole fight thing and memories came flooding back. "what about Zack?" I asked. "there's been no news on him." She said looking at the floor. "hey. Chin up. He'll be fine. I made sure I didn't hurt him bad." I said and she smiled slightly. We sat there in silence when a nurse came in. "mr. Zielinski is out of surgery." She said. "Okay. thank you." Cal said. "we did find something strange though." She said and we looked at her. "what's that?" I asked. "hold on. Brianna is coming with it now." She said and Brianna walked into the room. "look at this." She said and held out a small chip of some sort. "what is it?" she asked and Cal and I shrugged. "ring Reuben. He'll know." I said and so Cal ran him and he and Shad came up to the hospital. "what's this?" Bri asked Reuben. Reuben took it and looked at it carefully. "hmm. Looks like you've found how Kaikarah controls Tyne." He said. "huh?" Bri said and we looked at him. "this is a chip from Kaikarah's lab. It enables him to control people. He was controlling when Zack would kill. He would decide it but the actual killing was done by Zack." He said. "so that's his way of saying, 'you'll kill Calley now' basically?" I said and he nodded. "Tyne's bound to have one too." He said. I sighed and then heard giggling coming down the hallway. "uh-oh." I murmured.

Calley walked over to the door and opened it and Taya, Kara, and Tahatan ran in and jumped onto the bed. "miss us?!" Tahatan asked looking at me smiling. "yeah." I said and they snuggled up to me. then Roxane walked in carrying Nicole. "has daddy come out of hospital?" Nicole asked. "yes. I was just about to go and see him." Calley said. "I don't think so." Bri said looking out of the door. "why?" she asked and Bri disappeared and walked back in supporting Zack. "Zack! You should be in bed!" Calley said staring at him. "not when I nearly killed my wife and best friend." He said sitting down and pulling Calley onto his lap. Calley sighed and snuggled up to him and Nicole smiled leaning on his lap. "Rox? What are you doin' here?" he asked. "she adopted me." she said and Zack smiled. "that's good. Otherwise I would've." He said and Rox snuggled up to him. "hey Fletch." He said. "yes?" I asked looking at him. "sorry about all the trouble." He said and I smiled. "that's fine." I said. "at least it's over." Reuben said. "not exactly." Zack said and we all looked at him. "what do you mean?" I asked. "well now that I've fallen into my past again, I may have lost the device that was keeping me in Kaikarah's control but the blood lust will still take me over if I do any large amounts of killing or go after Kaikarah." He said and Calley stared at him. "well then we make sure it doesn't take you over." She said. "we do have one more bigger problem though." Shad said and we looked at her. "and what's that?" I asked. "Tyne. She's still out there and a threat to everyone." she said. "Tyne's not a threat!" I snapped. "her fucking dad's the threat!" "easy Fletch." Zack murmured. I sighed glared at the roof and the room fell silent.

Fifteen minutes later a nurse came in and checked me over and then took the stuff off me. "you're free to go when you're ready." she said and I nodded. She came over and checked Zack. "yep. You can head off but we will need to give you both a check up in three days." she said. "okay. Thanks." Zack murmured and we got up and got our stuff ready to leave. We then left and headed back to Kyron's place. We pulled up and we got out. "now you two need to rest." Calley said to Zack and I. "not a chance." I said and walked into the training room. "I can't." Zack said and followed me. Calley rolled her eyes and walked in. "is everything alright?" Kyron asked. "Zack and Fletch won't rest." she said. "that's because I'm going to find Tyne!" I yelled out and Kyron sighed. "Reuben and Shad. Go with them." he said and they nodded and came in. I grabbed my weapons and Shad handed me my cape. "let's go." I said and we all walked out. We headed out and Calley sighed sitting down. "be careful!" Taya called out and I smiled. "I will." I said and then we disappeared out of their sight.

We walked for an hour and got to the forest and headed for the direction Kaikarah's hideout was. We got to his area and there was a huge electric fence surrounding the buildings. I looked at Zack who was looking around the area and then looked up to a cliff the hung over the fence. "looks like the only way in is jumping that cliff." he said and Shad gulped. "you mean...jump **that**!" she said looking at it. "yep. Or I could and destroy the power source and you jump the fence." he said. "I'd prefer that option." she said. "I'll wait with Shad." Reuben said. "to make sure nothing happens." Zack nodded and got up and I followed. We climbed the cliff and then jumped off and landed on the ground inside the fence. We ran across the grounds and Zack found the power source. "whoa." I said as he opened it up. "that's a lot of options. Which is the one for the fence?" Zack frowned and looked at it before shrugging. "only one way to do this I guess." he said and pulled out his axe smashing the box. The power went out in the whole building and the fence. "that's one way I guess." I murmured and we headed off and met Shad and Reuben. "hey! Someone check what happened with our power! We can't control Tali without it!" we heard Kaikarah yell. I smiled and ran back to the box and ripped it apart and took one of the parts and ran back. "what did you do?" Zack asked. "pulled this out." I said and held up a bit of the power box. "you heard him. Without power, he can't control Tyne." I said and Zack nodded. "shall we go and find her and deal with him later?" he asked and I smiled. "thought you'd never ask." I said and we ran off.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I was in my room in the hideout when the power went out. "hey! Someone check what happened with our power! We can't control Tali without it!" my dad yelled. I frowned and looked around. "what am I doing here?!" I murmured and ran out of the building. I ran as far as I could until I stopped in a clearing and pulled out my diary.

_It's been ages since my dad kidnapped me. I've been working for him this whole time. I don't know how he's controlling me but he is. The power went out and he yelled something about without power he can't control me so however he does it, needs power to work. I don't understand it all. And to make matters worse, he erased my memory again! I almost hurt some kids but one of them said Fletch would be upset with me and I ran out crying. I don't know why but that names seems familiar. I can't take it anymore! I need to know who he is and why he'd be upset with me! Maybe father knows. I might try and find him._

_I remember there used to be a female who lived with father. I haven't seen her in years. I wonder is she died or something. It's sad to think that. I wonder why I remember him but no one else. Oh well. I better head off if I'm to find father. This snow isn't going to make it easy though. It's snowing really heavily and it's getting hard to go on. I don't know why life hates me so much._

I got up and put my book inside my jacket and pulled it close to me. I pulled my hood up and walked off into the snow. I wasn't sure exactly which direction I was heading but all I knew was it was away from my dad's work. I looked behind me and it was just snow. My footprints where barely visible. "no turning back now." I murmured and kept walking. I walked for what felt like hours and it may have been. I didn't take much notice. I was walking when I saw an old wooden house down the bottom of the valley. I walked down the hill and I saw the door open. "quickly! Come here!" a lady's voice called out and she waved in my direction. I came down and she ran out and met me part way. "you look so cold. Quickly, into the house." she said herding me into the house. She got me inside and she shut the door securely and then led me into the lounge which was nice and warm thanks to the fire she had going. "sit down Tyne. You look worried." she said. "h-how did you..." I started to say. "know your name?" she finished and I nodded. "you probably don't remember much of me. My name is Nya." she said. "Nya? Why does that sound familiar?" I murmured. "I was looking after you when you were only an infant. So young, vulnerable, and small." she said and I looked up at her. "I've been watching you and seeing how your dad has hurt you. I can't image how..." she said and faded a bit. "how Kyron must feel now." she looked at the fire and I could see the sadness and hurt in her eyes. "did you know father?" I said. "yes darl. He was a wonderful man. And still is." she said. "then why the sadness and hurt?" I asked. "it all happened so long ago. I tried to stop him. I really did. But it was all so much I couldn't." she said and pulled out an old album and opened it up and showed me a photo of a huge building on fire. "it went from that." she said and turned the page to a photo of a burnt building. "to that." she said and I stared at the photos. "the fire. I remember it." I said and looked up at her. The fire had happened a long time ago. I was only three when it had. I was in the kitchen with my mother when it all started.

"_Tyne. Get the plates from the table please." she said. "yes mother." I said and ran out and got the plates bringing them into her. "thank you." she said and took them from me and washed them. "go ask Reuben to come and dry them please." she said and I ran out. Reuben was in his room listening to his music and reading. "Reuben!" I said and pounced on him. "oye! Watch it!" he said and I giggled. "I'll get ya for that!" he said tickling me. "argh! Stop it!" I said giggling. "okay." he said and pulled me onto his lap. "what's up?" he asked. "mother wants you to help dry the dishes." I said and he nodded. "let's go then." he said and took my hand leading me back to the kitchen. We got to the kitchen and Reuben started to dry the dishes while I put them away where they belonged. Father and the others were out in the forest looking for berries and fruits for mother to make some food with. We finished and then we headed to our rooms to do somethings._

_Father and my other siblings arrived back and I watched them come in from outside. "father!" I cried running down the stairs into his open arms. "and hows my baby girl?" he asked. "I'm good. Reuben and I helped mother in the kitchen." I said and he smiled. "she's so sweet." Rachel, one of my sisters said smiling as she headed to the kitchen with the fruit. The next thing we heard was Rachel scream. Reuben ran out of his room followed by some of the others and looked down at us. "father!" I heard Rachel yell out. I held onto him shaking and he ran off to the kitchen. "Rachel?! What's wrong?" he yelled. "mother!" she said and he looked into the kitchen. Mother was lying on the floor bleeding badly. "no." he said and Reuben took me from him and he ran over and hugged her gently. "who could've done this?!" he said. "Kaikarah." she murmured. "he knows we have Tyne." Kyron held her close to him crying softly. "father! The west end of the house is on fire. I just saw Kaikarah leave with his men back into the forest." one said and he got up and looked at us all. "we must all get out of here." he said. We all ran out and I was crying. "mummy!" I sobbed as we got outside. "shh. It's okay little one. Everything will be alright." Reuben murmured holding me tightly. Father picked her up and carried her out. "leave me here." she said."no. You need to come with me." he said. "I'm just a burden to you." she said and got out of his grip. "get out of here!" she said and pushed father out of the building. "where's mother?!" Rachel said. "she wouldn't let me bring her out. She wanted to stay, feeling she was a burden to me." he said and we just looked at the building as the flames ran around the building and burned it up. We stood there watching as the fire trucks came up and put the building out but by then the fire had burned up the house to much to save it. One of the men went around and checked the remains of the building before returning. "I'm sorry. There was no sign of any body lying in the remains." he said and father fell to his knees crying. "Nya. My poor Nya." he sobbed and Rachel hugged him gently._

"mother!" I suddenly said looking at her. She smiled softly and I hugged her. "but what happened?" I asked. "after I sent Kyron out, I left to the back of the house. I had to save him." she said. "save who?" I asked. "Rachel. Bring Talison in." she called out. "Rachel? What's she doing here?" I asked. "she ran away from home a long time ago. I found her and she didn't want to go back in fear Kyron would be cross with her." she said and Rachel came in with a guy. "Rachel!" I said and ran over hugging her. "hey Tyne. I missed ya." she murmured. "you wouldn't seen me much. I had a lot of problems with my dad." I said and she hugged me tighter. "Talison. This is Tyne, your sister." she said and he smiled. "this is Talison. He's 21." she said and he hugged me. "hey. Mum told me so much about ya." he said and I smiled. "thanks." I said. "so how's Kyron?" Nya asked. "if you help me find my way back to Chuggington, I'll show ya. He's not cross with Rachel either." I said. "okay." Nya said. "so where did Talison come from?" I asked. "I found him at the police station. He was only three weeks old so I adopted him. I was planning on showing Kyron but never got to it." she said and I nodded. "I then got out of the house and then I had two kids of my own. I'm pregnant again thanks to one of Kaikarah's men." she said and I stared at her. "wow! That's bad." I said and she nodded. "let's get something to eat and we'll head off tomorrow." she said and I nodded and we went off.

**I only own my OC's, Nya, Talison, and Rachel!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

The next morning the sun rose over the snow covered hills and I was already up. I looked out of the window. "well, today we go and find father." I murmured. I sat down and pulled out my diary.

_You will never guess what happened to me yesterday. I found my mother, Nya. She's so wonderful. She has a 21 year old called Talison. She has two other children and she's pregnant with another child no thanks to my dad's men. She's been hiding all these years to keep the kids safe and Rachel was also with her. I haven't seen her for years, but then I wouldn't have if she had stayed as what happened when I was younger. Oh well, today we all head off together to find father. We have to work out the best route though. I have no idea which way we should go. It all looks the same. Same old snow covered hills, valleys, trees, everything has snow on it. At least it isn't snowing now. Just a really cold wind that makes me want to curl up in bed and not come out till spring._

There was a sudden knocking at the door and I froze staring at it. Nya came out and went over opening the door. "oh my goodness. Come in! You must be so cold." She said and moved out of the way as four snow covered people walked in. I looked around the corner as did Rachel and Talison. They brushed off the snow and then Nya took them into the lounge to warm up. "would you like some hot coffee?" she asked and they nodded slowly. One of them looked in my direction and then smiled. "Tyne!" they said and pounced on me knocking me over. "oh I've missed you!" I looked at them. "who are you exactly?" I asked and they pulled the hood off and smiled. "Shad. Your sister!" she said and I frowned. My memories of a sister were sort of blurred. "I sort of remember." I said and she hugged me. "hey Reuben! It's Tyne!" she yelled. "Reuben?!" I said and he walked in and I hugged him. He hugged me back holding me tightly. "I am never letting you leave the safety of our home again." He said. "do you remember them?" Shad asked and pointed to the other two. "umm…." I said thinking. One of them got up and Reuben pushed me over to them. I saw him smirk before he pulled me against him and kissed me. something clicked and I kissed him back. After a minute he pulled off and I stared at him. "F. F. F." I said holding my head. "yeah. There's more letter to his name than that." Shad said smiling. He walked outside and came back with some snow in his hand and dropped it down my jacket. "Fletcher! Don't do that!" I hissed and then looked at him. "Fletch!" I said and he hugged me. "don't leave me again." He murmured and I nodded. Then the fourth one got up and walked over and pulled his hood off. "Zack!" I said hugging him. "hey kiddo." He murmured.

We all sat down and mum brought out their drinks. "so what happened?" I asked. "we found out that ya father put a chip in Zack so he could control him. But now he could be controlled by the blood lust with any large amounts of killing." Fletch said. "no!" Zack snapped. "I'm **not** going back. I almost killed my family!" he said and I hugged him. "it's okay. once I get my full memory back, I will kick his ass." I said. "but first we have to find father's house." Rachel said walking in. "Rachel!" Reuben said and hugged her. "father's been so worried about you." he said and she smiled. "maybe. But she found mum." I said and he looked at me. I pointed to Nya and he looked at her. "mother!" he said and she hugged him. We told them all what happened and Shad smiled. "don't worry. I got the way back home." She said and I smiled. "great. As soon as we're all warm, we'll head off." I said and they nodded. We sat there talking and then a little girl and boy walked out. "mama?" she said. "yes Madeline?" she said. "are we really leaving?" she asked and she nodded. "yes." Mum said. "Why?" the little boy asked. "because, Jesse, we have to find Kyron. I need to be with him again." She said and they both nodded. We packed up the little bit we had there and then got our coats on and left.

We walked for what seemed like hours and probably was. it started to snow and they all sped up but I couldn't. I was too exhausted from all that had happened recently. I followed along behind them until I couldn't go on any further. I looked up and I couldn't even see them anymore. They had gone too far ahead of me and the snow was falling heavily. I forced myself to walk on until exhaustion grabbed hold on me and I fell into the snow not moving.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

We ran into Chuggington and over to the house and opened the doors and ran in. I shut them behind us and we brushed the snow off us. "Nya?" I heard a voice say and we looked up to see Kyron coming down the stairs. "Kyron!" she said and ran to meet him. He hugged her tightly and Rachel ran over. "Rachel! I was so worried about you." he murmured and she nodded. "this is Talison, Madeline, and Jesse." She said and he smiled. She briefly explained what had happened to him and he nodded and then looked around. "so you didn't find Tyne?" he asked. "course! She's right…" Shad said and looked around. "Tyne! Where is she?!" she said and Nya looked outside. "she's out there. Exhausted from everything that happened." She said and I ran out. "Fletcher! Come back!" Kyron yelled. "not till I have Tyne in my arms again!" I yelled and disappeared into the snow. I followed the way we had come until I saw something in the snow. I got a bit closer and I realized who it was. "Tyne!" I yelled and ran over to her. I knelt down and lifted her up carefully. She had snow all over her and she was freezing. I slowly made my way back to the house.

I walked in and Nya gasped. "Tyne!" she said and she ran over. Kyron walked over and stroked her cheek gently. "get her warmed up." He said and I nodded walking into my room. I pulled off her jacket and tossed it on the floor and lay her on my bed. Reuben walked in with some extra blankets and lay them on the bed around Tyne and I kept the fire going. "I'll leave you with Tyne." Reuben said and I nodded. He walked out and shut the door and I stood at the fire warming up. I had been there for fifteen minutes when I heard something. I turned around and Tyne stirred. "Fletch." She murmured. "what's up?" I asked walking over to her. "I'm freezing." She murmured. "I know you are." I said and lay down next to her holding her close. The bedroom door then opened and the kids ran in followed by the wolves. "mama!" Taya said and snuggled up to Tyne. "don't leave again." She whimpered. "I hope I won't." she said. Kara and Tahatan sat on the bed climbing under the blankets. Shikra and Vytus sat on Tyne's side watching her carefully. Zosy sat at the fire warming up. "Fletch?" I heard Calley call softly. "yes?" I said and looked at her. She walked in and over to Tyne. "just wanted to check how she was going." She said. "freezing." Tyne murmured and Calley nodded. "I know. I'll make something to help warm you up." She said walking out and Zack walked in with Rox and Nicole. "is auntie Tyne going to be alright?" Nicole asked. "yes. She'll be fine." I murmured and she smiled sitting on Zack's lap. The room started to warm up nicely and then Calley walked in with some soup and gave it to Tyne. "this will warm you up and give you some strength back." She said and sat next to Zack who held her hand tightly.

We sat in the room for an hour before Tyne sat up a bit and leaned into me. "so, what now?" she asked. "Now, we get you sorted out, find your dad and kill him, find Alaki and kill him, and then find Tony and kill him." I said. "in that order?" she asked. "no. not necessarily." I said and she nodded. "then what?" she asked. "Then we get married." I said kissing her gently. "why can't we do that before?" she asked. "cause I want to leave the best till last." I said and she nodded. "when can I get married?" Tahatan asked popping up out of the blankets. "when ya older!" Tyne and I both said and he frowned. "so I can get married now?" he asked a minute later. "what did we say?" I asked. "when I'm older. I'm now a minute older." He said. "try when ya about 18 or up." I said and he fell backwards on the bed. "that's centuries away!" he murmured and I shook my head. "he's your son." Zack murmured. "yeah I know. that's what worries me." I said and Tyne thumped me. "be quiet." She murmured and Taya giggled.

During the day, Tyne's siblings came in to check on her as did Tara and Kai. Calley's family also came in to see Tyne and to see how they were all going. We were all fine but what we didn't know is what was coming was going to ruin everything for us all. Kavyn had survived and Tony took him up with Alaki. The three of them were working out how to get to Tyne and Calley without us finding out. "I'm going to make Kaikarah proud of me." Tony murmured. "how?" Alaki asked. "If I get hold of Tyne, I can make her rip her family apart. No-one will want her back." Tony said. "how would you do that?" Kavyn asked looking up at him. "Tyne doesn't know yet but her father has come up with a way to make a pregnancy happen faster. In six months, she'll have a baby and then one night, she murder the baby. Fletch will be so cross at her he'll leave, the kids won't know who to follow so will just run and Tyne will fall back into Kaikarah's hands to be his forever." He said and the other two smiled. "great plan." Alaki said. "and if it don't work?" Kavyn said. "it will." Tony said and Kavyn nodded.

Seven months had passed and Tyne had a baby girl who we called Martha. She was such a cute baby girl and we loved her so much. I was wondering why we hadn't had Kaikarah come after Tyne yet but I assumed he was coming up with some master plan. I had gone out to work for the day and the kids were at Calley's house. Tyne was at home cleaning as she didn't feel like working that day. She lay on the couch resting after a while and that's when all the problems began. Kaikarah was at his hide out and had come up with a new way to control Tyne that wouldn't need the power. "this will be my greatest win ever!" he said smiling. "yes sir." Tony said. "now, go and watch. I want to know how this all turns out." He said and Tony ran off. He arrived at the house and got his radio. "go ahead sir. She's in the house alone." He said. "good. She should have a killers look in her eyes in a minute." Kaikarah said. Tony watch and Kaikarah started up the machine. Tyne was lying on the couch when the power got through to her chip that made him able to control her. Tyne sat up and felt herself being pulled back to her dad's control. "no. don't. I don't want to go back." She said holding her head. Tony smirked and Kaikarah knew Tyne would break soon. Tyne felt herself give way under her dad's power on her and she fell on the ground. A minute later she got up with a blood thirsty look in her eyes. She grabbed her sword and walked into Martha's room where she was sleeping peacefully. Tyne growled walking over to her cot.

Calley was at home when she felt something was wrong and bundled up the kids. She got them in the car and raced round to our house. She couldn't hear anything and ran in and looked around. Nothing was wrong. She headed up to the rooms and ran to Martha's room. She ran in and screamed. Rox heard her mum scream and rang us. "dad. Mum just screamed. We came to auntie Tyne's house." She said. "be right there." He said and a minute later Zack, Brewster, Cormac, and I turned up. Zack and I ran in and up to the room where Calley was sobbing. "what's wrong?!" Zack asked and she ran to him hugging him. "she's dead." She murmured. "who is?" he said and I looked in the room. The room had been destroyed and Martha wasn't moving. "no. not Martha." I said and picked her up. She didn't move one bit and I held her close crying. "who did this?!" Zack growled walking over to me. "I did." A voice said and we turned around to see Tyne standing there. "you bastard!" I snapped. "you can forget everything I promised you. you just killed a baby!" "Fletch!" Calley said. "no I'm serious. I am not going to marry her. I've had enough!" I said and stormed out of the room. "who cares. I've got everything I want." Tyne said but I was long out of the house and down the street. "you like doing this?!" Calley said. "no. I do." a voice said and Kaikarah jumped in and landed next to Tyne. "she's in my power and will be forever." He said and Zack growled. "not if I can help it!" he said and Kaikarah laughed walking over. "I'd like to see you try." He said and punched him. Zack fell on the ground unconscious and Kaikarah smiled and disappeared with Tyne. Kavyn came up behind Calley and covered her mouth. "miss me." he murmured. Calley gasped and he took off with her too. Brewster and Cormac didn't dare go inside so none of them knew what had happened.

**I only own my OC's, Martha, Madeline and Jesse. Taya belongs to shegrathefluffycommander!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jackman's P.O.V.**

I saw the kids, Brewster, and Cormac waiting outside Fletch's house and wondered what was going on. I took Wilson and Asher to the house and walked up to them. "what's wrong?" I asked. "I don't know. Rox said Calley screamed, Fletch and Zack ran up there and then Fletch stormed out but we haven't seen Calley or Zack since." Brewster said. I frowned and headed inside. I pulled out my gun loading it and headed up to the stairs. "what's happened?!" I said staring at Martha's room and then looked at Zack. "oh no. Zack!" I said and sat him up a bit. Zack's eyes opened slightly and looked at me. "where's Cal?" he asked. "I don't know. I just arrived." I said and he groaned. "Kaikarah's got Tyne in his control again." He said and I helped Zack stand up. "she murdered Martha and Fletch ran away." I nodded. "that would explain why he's not here." I said and we walked out. "Dad!" Rox and Nicole yelled running over to him. Zack knelt down and hugged Nicole and Rox hugged him from behind. "where's mum?" Nicole whimpered. "we don't know. but Kaikarah's got Tyne back in his control. Kaikarah knocked me out and so something must have happened to her then." He said. Nicole hugged Zack sobbing and Rox hugged them both. "Hey! You guys!" I heard a voice yell and I looked up to see Reuben and Shad running towards us. "where's Fletch?" Shad asked. "he ran away." Zack murmured. Taya came over crying and Zack hugged her as well. Rox let go of Zack and held onto Kara and Tahatan. "Damn it!" Reuben growled. "we're too late!" I looked at him. "too late for what?" I asked. "we found out that Kaikarah had found a way to control Tyne differently to the first time. He was then going to make her murder Martha so that Fletch would leave her and the kids wouldn't know where to go." He said. "but Tony, Alaki, and Kavyn were in on it." Shad said. "I killed Kavyn." Zack growled. "well, he's alive." She said. "then he took Cal!" he said and I nodded. "right. Let's get a plan in place and go after them." I said and we got everyone into the car and headed off.

We got to Kyron's house and headed inside and told Kyron what had happened. "we must find Fletcher. He needs to be here." he said and Reuben and Shad nodded before running off to find him. "can you go with them? It might help Fletch come back if you're there." he said to me. "of course." I said and ran out after them. We headed down the street a bit and Shad pulled out a tracker. "lucky he has a tracker or we may never see him again." she murmured. "well? Where is he headin'?" Reuben asked. "down there." she said and we ran off down a street. We stopped running and walked down the street in the shadows. We worked our way down the street and then Shad stopped. "there. He's at that house." she said and we looked up at the house she was talking about. It was bigger than all the others. "wow. I wonder who owns that." Reuben said. "I know who." I said frowning. "who?" Shad asked. "Fiona." I said and Reuben and Shad looked at each other. "you mean the one that helped Kaikarah get Tyne?!" Reuben said. "yep. The very same Fiona Cavendish." I said and Shad frowned. "then let's get him back." she murmured and we headed over. We got to the door and heard talking. "I can't believe her!" Fletch murmured. "well what did you do?" I heard Fiona's voice come. "I told her she could forget everything I promised her and that I wasn't going to marry her." he said. "you're not marrying her?! That's great! I mean that's terrible." she said and he looked at her. "I'll take you up and I won't do that to you." she said hugging him. I frowned and looked at the others. "that's it." I said and slammed the door open. "hey! You can't do that!" Fiona said looking at me. "can't I? I thought I just did!" I growled and Shad and Reuben walked up behind me. "get out of here. The three of ya!" Fletch snapped. "not till you hear this." I said and he groaned rolling his eyes. "Tyne's in Kaikarah's power. He came up with a new way to control her. He made her kill Martha so that you would leave and that the kids wouldn't know where to go!" I growled. "so I suggest you think about what you said to her!" I stormed out of the house followed by Reuben. Shad looked at Fletch sadly. "I never thought you'd ever do this to my sister. Especially considering how much you kept telling me how much she meant to you." she said and walked out leaving him staring at the doorway.

Reuben looked back and saw Shad upset. "Come here." he said opening his arms. Shad ran into them and he held her tightly. "I know Fletch. He'll come back. He can't do this to her or you." he said and Shad nodded slowly. "hopefully it was enough to convince him though." I said and Reuben nodded. "let's get back home." I said. "yeah. Before the snow starts falling." Reuben said looking up at the sky where it threatened to snow heavily. We ran off towards home hoping Fletch would come back.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe them. "don't listen to them. They're lying just so you go back." Fiona said and pulled me into the lounge. "you just rest here." she said and I sat down thinking. I was deep in thought all day and then later that night she took me up to her room. I lay on her bed and she snuggled up to me. "you alright?" she asked kissing my cheek. "can we talk later?" I said and she looked at me. "of course." she said and she fell asleep soon after that. I lay there staring at the roof. 'what if they were right? What have I done?!' I thought to myself before getting up. I grabbed my gear and headed out into the snow and towards Kyron's house.

I took half and hour to get there as I was worried. I got to the doors and walked in quietly. "Fletcher!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I looked up only to be knocked to the ground and I looked at who it was to see Shad hugging me. "what are ya doin' up?" I whispered. "I was waiting for you." she murmured. "and if I hadn't come back tonight?" I asked getting up and picking her up gently. "then I would've waiting till you came back." she said and I smiled. I walked up the stairs and lay her on her bed. "you sleep now, okay?" I said and she nodded. "are you staying?" she whispered. "yes." I said and she smiled. 'ya kids are in ya room." she said yawning. I smiled and went into my room and the three kids were on my bed snuggled up to each other. I couldn't help but smile as I lay down drawing them all close to me and pulling the blankets up to keep us warm. "night daddy." I heard Taya murmur. "night sweetie." I said and we fell asleep.

The next morning I was up before anyone and in the training room. Zack got up soon after me and walked past the room and stopped and listened. "bastards. They're all gonna pay for this." I murmured punching the bag. Zack walked in and smiled. "realized your mistake now huh?" he said and I looked at him and nodded slowly. "it's alright Fletch. But we need to get Calley first and then she can help us get Tyne." he said. "Okay." I said and Reuben walked past. "morning Fletch." he said. "morning Reuben." I murmured and he then stopped. "Fletch!" he said and ran over and hugged me. "Thank God you came back." he said making me face him. "why?" I asked. "I just picked up a signal. Coming from Fiona's house." he said. "and the problem being?" I asked. "it was a signal of her messaging Kaikarah." he said and I frowned. "she's still helping the bastard?!" I growled and he nodded. I grabbed my jacket and ran out. "Shad! Let's go!" Reuben yelled and she followed behind us.

We ran to Fiona's house and I looked inside to see Fiona at a computer talking to Kaikarah. I frowned and burst through the door. "you bastard!" I growled glaring at Fiona. "Fletch!" she gasped looking at me. "you were in on this weren't you!" I said. "in on what?!" she said looking at me innocently. "he talking about the whole Tali thing." Kaikarah said and Fiona glared at him. "not helping!" she snapped and I went to jump at her when Shad and Reuben held me back. Reuben took hold on me and Shad turned the computer off. "you'll be helping us get Tyne back now." Shad said and tied Fiona up. "then can I kill her for this?!" I hissed and Reuben groaned. "Calm down. Father will deal with her." he said and we walked off home. We got back to the house and Shad pushed Fiona into a room and locked the door. "I'm gonna kill her once I get this sorted!" I growled and Kyron held my shoulder. "Fletch. Be patient. First we need to get the information off her about the plan." he said and I nodded. Zack took me back to the training room while he questioned Fiona.

Fiona sat on a chair across from Kyron. "now tell me, what is he planning to do to Tyne?" he asked. "I can't say." she said and Kyron glared at her. "either you tell me or I let Fletch at you." he said and Fiona gulped. "Kaikarah wants to use her knowledge on demolitions to destroy Chuggington." she said. "and what else?" he asked. "he has a list of guys that also need her. Once they destroy the cities, then he's going to take over as king and she'll become his queen." she said. "he's going to marry his daughter?!" Kyron said. "yes. That's what he does. He makes her exactly how he wants her to be and then he'll marry the perfect girl." Fiona said. "and you were going to help him destroy your own city and many others?" Kyron said. "yes. Because I didn't want Fletch to go with her. I want him. He should be mine!" she snapped. "you didn't realize that if you helped him destroy Chuggington you wouldn't live?" he said staring at her. Fiona looked at him and thought. "oh no. I didn't look at that." she said. "you just looked at it as you do this, you get Fletch." he said getting up. "I'm sorry but you are now going to have to help save Tyne." he said and she gasped. "no! She can die for all I care!" she snapped and I heard it. "you idiot!" I growled running out of the room and pouncing on her pinning her to the ground. "okay okay! I'll help!" she said and Zack pulled me off. "but Calley knows where he's keeping her." Fiona said. "and she is?" Zack asked. "in the forest with Kavyn." she said.

Kavyn was in his office and Calley was locked up in a cell. "image that. Calley, my baby Calley helping Kaikarah take over this place." he said. "I'm not going to help!" Calley snapped. "oh but yes you are. You are pregnant no?" he said. "yes." she said frowning. "well, how pregnant?" he asked. "about a month." she said and he smiled. "perfect timing." he said. "what do you mean 'perfect timing'?" she asked. "when Zack finds out that his baby didn't survive the pregnancy because you told me to kill it, he'll be so upset he won't think straight. Then he'll never forgive you and you'll be stuck here with me and then we us you and Tyne's combined knowledge on demolitions to destroy Chuggington. Then you will be mine forever." he said smiling and Calley glared at him. "never will you touch me or my baby!" she growled. "you can't do anything about it Calley. Fiona is the only one who knows where you are and she's on our side. And you know where Tyne is so there's nothing they can do." he said smiling. What he didn't know was the fact that we had just arrived. I got in to the building and snuck around to Calley's cell. I dropped down and she smiled. "Fletch! Am I glad to see you!" she said and I smiled. "I'll get you out." I murmured and got the door open. "where's Zack?" she asked. "he's gone to deal with Kavyn." I said and she ran off. "he's going to have himself killed!" she murmured. "well, he will if all goes according to how Zack's planned it." I said. "not Kavyn. Zack. He'll fall back into his blood lust!" she said and I gasped. "we have to stop him!" I said and we ran off and met Reuben and Shad. "where's Zack?!" I asked. "in there." Reuben said pointing to Kavyn's office. Zack was hiding in the shadows with his axe. Kavyn looked up and saw something sine in the shadows. "who's there?" he asked getting up. Zack smirked pulling the rest of his gear on. "me. That's who." he said and Kavyn stared at him. "not you again." he murmured. "yes me. You touch my wife, you deal with me." Zack hissed and Kavyn looked at his axe. "you wouldn't care to go into a deal would you?" he asked staring at his axe. Zack growled throwing his axe a t Kavyn so it pinning him to the wall by his shirt. "I didn't think so." Kavyn gulped. We watched and Calley sat down after nearly fainting on us. 'oh god. Don't fall into the blood lust. Please Zack. We need you as you are.' I prayed in my head. Reuben and I were ready to pounce if we had to while Shad held Calley. Zack was glaring at Kavyn who was clearly freaking out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Zack's P.O.V.**

"Just what are you planning on doing?" Kavyn asked. "I plan on killin' ya, and it's not gonna be pretty, then I'll makes sure ya dead before taking you off and getting' rid of ya body somewhere no one will find it." I growled and he looked at me a bit worried. I smiled walking over towards him and he backed up to the wall. I grabbed him and threw him against the other wall and he hit it real hard but I couldn't care less. "you see, the thing about me is that no one does anythin' to my wife." I said walking over to him and picking him up by the shirt. "and lives to tell about it." I punched him in the face before dropping him on the ground. He didn't stand a chance against me even if he had reinforcements. I looked down at him and he was bleeding. I smiled pulling my axe off my belt and looking at the blade. It was nice and sharp exactly how I like it. I grabbed Kavyn by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. "I don't know what the point of ya little game is of hurtin' my wife and destroyin' someone's family, but I'll do know I don't and will never stand for it. Not that you can warn anyone about it as you'll be long dead!" I said smirking. "I only did what I had to. Calley was mine and never should've married a murdering bitch like you as she said when I first got her from Tyne's house." He murmured. I glared at him wondering if Calley had actually said that. I figured I'd find out later but right now he had to be finished. I left him against the wall stepping back before swinging my axe cutting his chest. He fell face first onto the ground and I picked him up against the wall and then stepped back throwing my axe and cut him arm off completely. He screamed holding it and fell down. I walked over and brought my axe down on his back cracking his spine. I pulled my axe out only to bring it down on his back again only a bit lower. He couldn't move now which was great for me….not so great for him. I stepped back a bit resting my axe on the desk and looked at him before turning around to get my axe off the desk. He moved his arm he still had and pulled off a gun and aimed at me. He pulled the trigger four times shooting me in the back. I turned around and raised and eyebrow at him. "really? That's it?" I said and he stared at me. "you seriously thought I'd come here without havin' some sort of protection on in case you tried to shoot me?!" I said and he groaned as I smirked. "I think it's time I finished you off for good." I said and walked over. I raised my axe and cut his head off. I looked at his body and the head. I had the need to do something else to him. I looked at his head and body again.

Fletch walked up behind me. "Zack. We've got a place for you to burry him." He said. "Good. I'll take the bastard out there. Cal alright?" I asked picking his body and head up. "sorta. Nearly fainted." He said and I nodded. I followed him outside and he took me deep into the forest and there was a place dug out. The others were standing there waiting and Jackman had turned up. I dropped the body in the ground along with his head. "you might not want to watch this." I murmured and Cal and Shad covered their eyes. Fletch looked at Reuben and Jackman before looking back at me. I walked over and pulled my blood covered axe off my belt before glaring at his head. "let that be a lesson on what you get when you mess with me." I murmured before bringing my axe down on the skull and smashing it into pieces. I stepped back putting my axe on my belt and then Fletch and I refilled the trench.

I then turned and looked at Calley who was watching me. Jackman looked at me and then Calley before pulling her back a bit to protect her. "are you going to try and kill us?" Jackman asked. "no. I just want to know if what Kavyn said was true." I murmured. "okay then." Jackman said and let go of Calley. "what did Kavyn say?" she asked. "he said that he did what he had to because you were his and should never have married a murdering bitch like me as you had said to him." I said and crossed my arms. "did you say that?" Fletch looked at me and then Calley shocked. "yes I did say that." She said and I glared at her before turning around and walking off. "about him not you!" she said and I stopped and looked at her. "I told him when we arrived here that I was never going to marry a murdering bitch like him." She said. "I'd never say that about you." I eyed her up and down for a minute before my eyes locked onto hers. I could see the longing for me in her eyes and I sighed. "get over here." I murmured and she ran over hugging me tightly. "I love you to much to say that about you." she said looking up at me. I smiled brushing her hair back. "I guessed as much." I said kissing her gently. "right. Now we go home." Fletch said. "yep. I need to get rid of all the blood off me." I said and we looked at my clothes with were now covered in blood. "Chuggineers and getting dirty. I don't know." Calley murmured before walking off smiling. "that's why you're in Chugg Patrol. You don't get dirty like them." Jackman said and Calley nodded. "we enjoy getting dirty." I said and looked at Fletch. "right Fletch?" Fletch smiled nodding. "yep. Why do you think we do it?" he said and Calley laughed. "no I want to get home cause I'm hungry." Shad said and Reuben sighed. "you're always hungry." He said and she hit him gently. "what did you do when we covered out eyes?" Calley asked slowing down till I was next to her and I wrapped my arm around her waist. "do you really want to know? it's wasn't pretty." I said. "I want to know. no details. Just what you did." She said. "I broke his skull." I said and she looked up at me. "but it was more then just broken right?" she said and I nodded. "okay. I am so glad I didn't look." She said. "why do you think I told you not to look." I said and she sighed. "I'm just saying." She said leaning into me. "you tired?" I asked and she nodded. I stopped walking and picked her up before following the others. She sighed snuggling up to me. "what are you going to tell the kids?" Fletch asked. "I'll tell them, I killed him, and there's no way he'll live to do anything wrong again." I said. "I will not give them details no matter how much they beg me to." Fletch smiled nodding. "okay." he said and we walked the rest of the way home mostly silent.

We got home and the kids were up on the porch on the middle level. "they're back!" I heard Rox yell out and we looked up to see all the kids peering at us. "quick! Downstairs!" Rox said and they ran off. We walked in and then kids ran down the stairs. I put Calley back on her feet only to have Nicole run into me. I smiled hugging her and Rox leant on Calley. "was it all right?" she asked. "what do you mean?" I asked. "like did it go alright?" she said. "perfectly." I said and she smiled. "Daddy!" Taya yelled and jumped into Fletch's arms. "when do we get mummy?" she asked. Fletch looked at me and then Taya. "we get her as soon as we deal with Tony." He said. "how long till he's gone?" Tahatan asked. "about a day." Fletch said. "how long till mummy's daddy is gone?" Kara asked climbing on my boots and looking up at me. Calley took Nicole and I picked Kara up. "give me three days for us to find him and he'll be gone in half an hour." I said and she smiled. "really?" she said. "probably." I murmured and we walked off to the lounge area.

We sat down in the lounge to warm up a bit and we could hear the wind picking up outside. "I'm freezing." Kara whimpered leaning into me. "It's only going to get colder." I said sighing. Reuben turned the TV on and put it onto the news. **"Reports have come out that a young lady has gone missing. She was at home earlier during the day but has now been reported as missing. Her father is demanding that his daughter be returned to him as that's where she belongs. He says that others may try to say otherwise but he says that Talikulah Tafne Escamilla is indeed his daughter. Police are out looking for the girl now and if anyone finds her, please contact the police. Her father is desperate to have her returned to his safety."** The reporter said. "bullshit! He only wants her back so he can use her!" Fletch growled. "Fletch. Tyne's gone!" I said and he thought and then gasped. "we have to find her! He said and I nodded. We all headed out to Kyron and we started to work out where she could be when the doors opened. "sounds like you could use some help Fletch." A voice said and we looked up. "Garry!" he said smiling. "ya right. We could." He said. Garry walked over followed by Asher, Wilson, Cormac, and Brewster. "who the hell is Garry?" I asked. "he helped us find you when we had our fight. He flies planes." I said and I smiled. "okay." I said. "the names Garry Howenek." He said and I shook his hand. "Zack Zielinski." I said and he smiled. "good ta see the real ya." He said and I nodded. We then returned to our work.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I had been in my dad's captivity for hours now and I hated it so I snuck out, took a horse, and rode off into the forest heading for the mountains. I had to get away from him. I had a really sore arm as I had removed the chip that my dad had told me about. He said that's how he controlled me. I had taken it out before I left and my arm was so sore from it. I rode faster into the snow and headed towards the mountains. I road for a few hours before I found the house that Nya had. I took the horse round the back to the shed and put it in there to warm up and then I headed into the house and set up a fire and warmed up. I then fell asleep on the couch for a few hours when I woke up when the door opened and then closed. I sat up and looked and then was knocked down and I looked up to see Shikra on me. "hey girl. What are you doing here?" I murmured and Vytus walked in carrying Zosy who wasn't moving. "no!" I said and ran over. Vytus lay him in my hands and he was so cold. I held him close to me and grabbed a blanket off the couch and sat on front of the fire. I wrapped him up and lay in in front of the fire to warm him up. Vytus and Shikra sat behind me whimpering.

I sat there for half an hour when I heard a little whine. I looked down and Zosy's eyes opened and looked up at me. he stared at me and yawned wiggling around till he got out of the blanket. He stretched and climbed on my lap and curled up. "oh thank god your okay." I murmured and the other two ran over and nuzzled me gently. I smiled holding Zosy close. We sat there in front of the fire warming up. We then all fell asleep in front of the fire snuggled up together.

It had been three days since I had gone from my dad's hideout. I was in the house when I head walking outside. The door then opened and some police walked in. "Talikulah. You are to come with us." He said and I stared at him. They grabbed me and took me out and then put my wolves in a cage. "no! leave them alone!" I cried but they ignored me and took me to the station anyway. They took the wolves in and put them in a secure pen and then took me into a room. "you are to wait here. You are going to court in one hour." He said. "why?!" I said. "because your dad is taking it to court over who get's to keep you. there is nothing you can do to get away." He said. "but my dad will hurt me!" I said. "I'm sorry. We're only doing as he asked us to." He said. "but you don't understand! He's tried to kill me! he's a murderer!" I said. He frowned and pulled out a radio. "Rohan. Get to the court house and tell the judge that Kaikarah is a murderer. His daughter just told me." he said. "Okay Marcus. I'll go tell him." He said and Marcus turned off the radio. "I'll see what I can do for you. but there's no guarantee that you won't be given back to him." He said and I burst into tears. He came round and held my shoulder. "it's okay Tyne. I'll do everything I can." He said and I looked at him. "how do you know my real name?" I asked a bit confused. "I was friends with you in school." He said and I thought. "oh! That's you!" I said and he hugged me. "I'll contact your family and let them know." he said grabbing the phone and ringing father. He told him what was happening and we then headed to the court room. I was so worried about all this but Marcus was going to do everything to stop my father.

**I don't own anyone except Rohan and Marcus!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

Marcus took me out to his car and we headed off to the court house. We arrived and Rohan was out the front waiting for us. "did you tell him?" Marcus asked. "yes. He said he'd see how it goes but it would be taken into account." Rohan said. Marcus nodded and took me inside. I looked around to see father, mother, Reuben, Shad, Rachel, Fletch, Zack, Calley, Chugg Patrol, Brewster, Cormac and all the kids there. I didn't understand why Fletch was here. Maybe it was just so he could see the outcome. Kyron came over with mother and looked at Marcus. "have you any idea how this will end?" father asked. "no sorry." Marcus sighed. "Tyne!" I heard and mum ran over. I ran into her arms sobbing. "my poor baby. Don't worry. Kai's here and he'll sort it." She said holding me tightly. "court will start in five minutes!" Rohan called out. Marcus took me over to the doors and I waited. I looked over at Fletch who was talking to Zack. We have to accept whatever happens." Zack said. "that bastard isn't gettin' Tyne back!" Fletch growled. "he might and if he does, we go kill the lot of them!" Zack said and Fletch smiled. I sighed and pulled out my diary.

_Today I was found at mother's house. The guy who found me turned out to be an old friend. He said I had to go to court today as my dad was wanting me back. I can't believe he'd go as far a court to get me back with him. So here I am, standing outside the court room waiting. Fletch is here and I have no idea why. He said he didn't want me anymore so why would he be here? Maybe he just wants to see the outcome of this. I don't know. I never did know anyway so this just adds to the confusion. I feel sorry for the kids though. Being here while I'm facing the possible outcome of been given back to my dad. I wish I could stop all this madness somehow…but I can't. I'll write later. I have to go into court now. I don't want to go back!_

I put my diary back in my pocket and Rohan opened the doors and everyone went in. Marcus then took me in and we sat at the front. Then my dad walked in smirking. "what's he smirking about? He hasn't won yet." Marcus hissed. "knowing my dad, he'll have this all worked out." I said. Rohan walked in and shut the doors. "all rise for the honourable Judge James Kobayashi." Rohan said and everyone stood up. He walked in and over to his seat. We than all sat and he looked up at my father. "Mr. Escamilla this is your eighth attempt to claim Miss. Escamilla back. What makes you think differently now?" Judge Kobayashi asked. "Your honour. I have waited for her for years. I have my reasons for this." Dad said. "well according to our files, she's been adopted by Kyron Tuzzolino. Is he here?" he asked. "yes your honour." He said standing up. "you adopted Talikulah did you not?" he asked. "yes I did." Father said. "do you have her adoption papers to back that up?" he asked and my dad smiled. "no sir. They were destroyed in a fire." Father said sadly. "but the fire was started by Kaikarah!" mother added. Judge Kobayashi looked at dad. "there's no proof I started that fire." He said and father and mother looked at each other and mother glared at him. "I saw you there!" she said and Kyron held her close as she sobbed softly. "then it's my choice what happens to her." He said. We all waited and James thought for a bit going through some papers. "I'm afraid I can't give her to you." he said. "why not?!" my dad growled. "a murderous father doesn't deserve her." He said. "alright. You asked for it!" Dad said and his men cam in with rifles and machine guns aiming them at everyone in the room. "hand over my daughter or I kill everyone in the room who could stop me." he said. "do as he says!" James ordered. I gasped and looked at Marcus who was glaring at my dad. Some officers headed over to me and I backed up. "no one is givin' me to my dad!" I growled. "Tali, you're forgetting I control you." he said. "no you don't. I removed the chip!" I said. Dad gasped and glared at me. "GET HER TO ME NOW!" he ordered and I ran out of the room with his men following me. "you bastard!" I heard Marcus yell before running after me. I lost my dad's men but Marcus found me. "Tyne! Hold it!" He said and I stopped. "I can't go back." I sobbed. "I shouldn't do this, but I'll hide you from everyone." He said hugging me. "really?" I asked. "really. I'll make sure your dad doesn't get you." he said. "so will you come home?" I nodded slowly and he led me off to his car and then we headed off to his house where I would stay.

We drove for fifteen minutes till we got to a nice looking house. We got out and he unlocked the house walking in. "wow. Nice place." I said looking around. "yeah. I'll show you where you can sleep." He said and led me up the stairs to a room. "you can sleep here. Bathroom is down there." He said and I nodded. He took me downstairs and to the lounge. "this is the lounge. The wood for the fire is in the cupboard. There are heaters in each bedroom as well as a fireplace." He said and I nodded. "sounds great." I said. "and the kitchen is through here." He said and led me to the kitchen. "I really appreciate you letting me stay here." I said. "no problems. But remember, don't let anyone in the house if I'm not here." He said and I nodded. I won't." I said and he smiled. "now, I'll try and get to the house during my breaks or when I'm out patrolling the streets to check on you. no one will know you're here so it should be fine, but I'll come and check anyway just to make sure of it." He said and I nodded. "I start work at 8am and finish at 3pm but sometimes I will be called to do a night shift. If that happens, I'll get Rohan to come and stay here with you, if that's alright." He said. "sure." I said and he radioed Rohan. "Rohan. Are you alone?" he asked. "yes boss. What's wrong?" he asked. "I've promised Tyne I'd keep her hidden from everyone. If I get called for a night shift, can you come and take care of her if I do?" he asked. "course boss. But shouldn't we tell her family?" he said. "no. until this all settles down, Tyne is in our care and must be kept hidden." Marcus said. "okay boss. I'll do it." He said. "thanks Rohan." He said and turned his radio off. "there. All sorted." He said and I smiled. "now I have to head back to meet up with Rohan. I'll be home later." He said. "okay. bye and thanks!" I said waving as he walked out. He got in his car and waved before driving off. I was glad he was doing this for me but I did miss my family a lot.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

After Tyne had run out, I turned to Zack who was gone. I then heard someone howl. "Get off me you fucking devil!" I heard Kaikarah growl. I turned around and Zack was on top of him. "you idiot!" Zack hissed pulling his axe off his belt. "hold it!" Calley said grabbing Zack's hand. "why?!" he snapped. "take this outside." She said and Zack hit him with his axe knocking him out. Zack dragged him outside to deal with, Reuben and Shad dealt with the rest of his men and I headed off to get Tony. I walked outside and Zack had Kaikarah tied up. "what was Kai doing with you lot?" he growled. "protecting Tyne." Tara said walking over. "I killed you!" he said. "and I got her back to life." Kai said. "Traitor." Kaikarah murmured. "Killer." Kai said. "fucking bloody bastard." Zack hissed and Kyron came out and took Kaikarah away. "Fletch! Wait up!" Zack called running over. "I'll follow ya while you kill Tony." He said and I nodded.

We arrived at his hideout and we made out way in. We snuck around the building and I looked at Zack. "shall we do this one for Tyne?" I asked. "how ya mean?" Zack asked. "blow it up." I said. "ah! Then yes." He said and I smiled. I snuck off to a room and it had some explosives in it. I jumped down and got some. I had watched Tyne do this sort of thing so it wasn't going to be too hard to figure out. I set it to a timer and we backed off. "ready?" I asked. "ready." Zack said. "3. 2. 1." I murmured and the timer finished and triggered the explosives. It went off with a huge blast and I smiled. "now that's something Tyne would love." I said. "that's why I recorded it." Zack said showing me his phone and I smiled looking over to the wreckage. Tony was badly injured as he was walking out when it went off. I smiled walking over to him. "you again!" he growled. "yes me again. By the way, Kavyn is dead and Kaikarah is in our care." I said and he stared at me. "no! it can't be! The plan was flawless!" he groaned. I smiled pulling out my sword and I lifted him up by his shirt. "you die now." I hissed and stabbed him in the chest. His body went limp and I let him fall to the ground. Six other men then ran out of hiding and I drew my other sword. They ran at me and I swung my swords at them cutting two of the guys badly leaving them there to bleed to death. "you're interfering with our plans!" one said as I cut off another guys head. "I don't give a damn! You took my girl away from me!" I snapped and ran him through. I then ran at the other two. I grabbed one and threw him at the last one and then stabbed them both in one go. I pulled my sword out of them and walked over to Zack. "Nice going kiddo." He said and I smiled. "nothing compared to what you'll do to Kaikarah." I said. "me? I thought you would do it. She is yours." He said "yeah I know. but you're her father. You take care of the men that hurt her." I said and he smiled. Little did I know that there was a whole different plan set aside for that and the way we thought it would work, wasn't the way it was going to be.

We got to Kyron's home and Tara was sitting on the seat at the table crying. "what's wrong?" I asked. "we haven't found Tyne." Rohan said. "what about that guy that followed her?" Zack said. "he's not back yet." He said. Just then Marcus ran in. "have you got her?" Kai asked. He shook his head sadly. "Sorry. I lost her." He said. Tara burst into tears again and Kai went over to comfort her. "now what?" I asked looking at Zack. "I'm not sure." He murmured thinking. I looked over at Shad who was crying. "come here." I said and she hugged me tightly. "I want her back here." She sobbed. "I know. so do I." I murmured. Marcus looked outside and then at us. "look, I have to head home. I'll let you know if I see her." He said and went off. Rohan stayed with us until we were settled down.

**I own James Kobayashi!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

Months had passed and we still hadn't found Tyne. Calley was at home while Zack and I were at work. It was a month till Christmas and we were doing up the lights in the city. We were in the middle of putting up a string of lights when Zack's phone rang. "hello?" he said putting it on speaker so we could continue the job. "dad! Get home now!" Rox's voice came over the phone. "Rox! Mama says she needs to get up to the hospital now!" Nix yelled out. We called Nicole that most of the time now. "what's wrong with her?" Zack asked. "she's gonna have the baby!" Rox said. Zack and I looked at each other before racing off. "be right there!" Zack said and hung up. We got to his house and he got her in the car with the kids and we then headed up to the hospital. We got her in and then Bri took her off. Zack paced the floor while I sat there and watched him and the girls. Rox and Nix watched watched Zack pacing and then looked at me and I shrugged.

Hours passed until Bri came out. "well?!" Zack asked staring at her. "she's had a baby boy." she said smiling. "where is she?" he asked. "follow me." she said and we went off to a room. We walked in and Calley way lying on the bed cradling a very small baby. She looked up at Zack and smiled. Sack stared at them and I smiled. "congratulations daddy." I murmured and he smiled. "you want to hold him?" Calley asked. Zack walked over and took him into his arms. Zack sat next to Calley wrapping one arm around her tightly. "he's so small." Zack murmured and Calley smiled. "he's gonna be like you when he grows up." Calley said looking up at him. Zack looked at her and kissed her gently. "Fletch. Bring the girls in." he said. I went out and brought the girls in and they looked at Calley. "aww! He's so cute!" Rox said and Nix nodded. They went over and hugged Calley gently looking at the baby. "what's his name?" I asked. "Jeremy." Calley said. "does Zack have a say?" I asked. "oh we worked it out when we found out she was preggie." he said and I nodded. I sighed wishing Tyne was here with us but I still had no idea where she was.

We had been up at the hospital for an hour when Rohan came into the hospital. "hey guys. Heard Calley was here and got worried." He said. "nah. Just had a baby is all." I said and he nodded. "you haven't found Tyne yet have you?" I asked and he stared at the wall. "uh…..well….oh look! Marcus just arrived. ask him!" Rohan said and I eyed Rohan for a minute. "what's wrong?" Marcus asked walking over. "he wants to know have we found Tyne yet." Rohan said. Marcus looked at Rohan and then me. "sorry. No we haven't seen her." He said and then his radio crackled to life. "Marcus…..home….now!" a voice came over the radio. "that sounds like Tyne." I murmured and looked at Zack who was eyeing the two of them. I could tell he thought the same thing. "Ring my phone!" Marcus snapped and turned his radio of. His phone then rang a minute later. He walked back a bit but I listened in without them knowing. "what's wrong?" he said. "how would they know where you are?" he said staring at the wall. "I'll be right there. Hang in there sweetie." He said and hung up. "Rohan! My car now. We've got a job!" he said and they raced off. Zack got up and handed Jeremy to Calley. "stay here love. I wanna find out why that person sounded like Tyne." He said and she nodded.

Zack and I headed out to his car and we followed behind Marcus's car. We kept our distance so they wouldn't know we were following. We followed him all the way back to his house. He got out and ran inside with Rohan following. Zack pulled into a side street and parked there. We made our way over to his house and looked through a window. "where were they?" Marcus asked looking into a room. "they were all around the house." Her voice came before she walked out of the room. My eyes widened and Zack growled. "he had Tyne all this time?!" Zack growled. "well, no one's here now." Marcus said. "Rohan, go double check the rooms." Marcus said and Rohan ran off. "are you sure I'm still safe here?" she asked. "I don't know. but I promised that I'd hide you here from everyone, and that's what I'll do. but I don't want to leave you at home by yourself now. If your dad's men have found out that you're here, they'll do anything to get you." he said and Tyne looked at the floor. "well, I can't go to work with you." she said. "I'll sort something out." He said and I had heard enough. "let's get back and tell the others." I said and Zack nodded and we ran back to his car and raced off home.

We got home and I raced inside. "Kyron! We found Tyne!" I yelled. The kids ran to the top of the stairs looking at me and Shad, Reuben, Kyron, and Nya came out of the lounge. "where?" Kyron asked. "Marcus and Rohan were hiding her at Marcus's house." Zack said. "then we have to go and get her." Reuben said. Tara and Kai came out of their room and watched as we started to get our weapons. "I wouldn't go if I were you." a voice said. We turned around and Talison was standing there. "why ever not darl? She should be here." Nya said. "mum, I work in the police. If they try to get sis back, they have the right to shoot anyone who tries to get her. And if they didn't shoot, they'd just move her to a more secretive place." He said and we all looked at each other and Shad dropped her weapons on the ground sighing. Nya and Kyron looked at each other. "I agree. But I need Tyne here!" Tara said and Kai held her close. "Tara. If we did, she's be taken further away." Kai said and Tara turned around hugging him. "so what do we do?" I said. Talison rolled his eyes and walked over to the table. "you don't get it." He said. "he's protecting her from everyone right?" he said and we nodded. "Kill Kaikarah and his men, you get sis back." He said and we all looked at each other and smiled. "you're a genius!" Shad said hugging him. "it's so simple. Why didn't we realize that?" Reuben said. "the problem with you guys are you've been at this for years so you're starting to get tired of it and so you don't see the simple things." He said. "so what do we do?" Rachel asked coming out with Fiona. Rachel had been guarding her since she was brought here and we had got Fiona to help us now. "why not try taking the day off, and doing something fun?" Fiona said and we looked at each other. "but we need to work." I said. "no. Talison is right. We will take today off and start tomorrow. We need to rest today." he said and we all walked off to have a break.

Zack went back up to the hospital, Kyron, Nya, Talison, Madeline, and Jesse went out to town. My kids went out with Lexie, Calari, Fiona, and Garry to the park, all the adopted children except Shad and Reuben headed out to the forest. I stayed at the house and went into the training room. Shad and Reuben looked as I went in and looked at each other. They followed and walked in and Shad stared at me. "how is lifting weights and stuff, having a break?!" she asked. "it's not." I said. "so why are you doing it?" Reuben asked. I sighed putting the weights up and looked at them. "the only time I ever rest is at night when I go to bed. But a rest from work or whatever, never. I only ever rested from work when Tyne was around. I'd go round to her place, because I'd stay with friends rather than buying my own house, and then I'd rest from work. Only because I had Tyne with me on the couch or when we went to bed." I said and Shad and Reuben sighed sitting down. "so without Tyne, you won't rest?" Shad said and I nodded. "you're going to exhaust yourself." Reuben said. "I'll only let my body get over exhausted once Tyne is back here, in my arms in bed." I said and continued with my training. Shad and Reuben sat down watching me. "you two can go." I said. "you do know that right?" Shad looked up at me and smiled. "we know. But we're a team. We'll stay with you." she said and I smiled. "what happens if father rings us to find out what we're doing?" Reuben asked. I thought for a minute. "got it. I'll train outside. We'll take my player, put some music on and tell him we're out at some fair." I said. "That's sneaky!" Shad said and we looked at each other. "it's perfect!" we said and got our stuff and headed out. I pulled on my jacket and pulled my hood over my head and headed out into the snow.

We stayed near the house but near enough to people for him to hear them if he rang. We turned on the player and Reuben plugged my phone in and it started on one of the tracks

**I wake up every evening  
>With a big smile on my face<br>And it never feels out of place**

I smiled as I got the punching bag up and then turned it up.

**And you're still probably working  
>At a nine to five pace<br>I wonder how bad that tastes **

Shad and Reuben smiled. "so you like this then?" Shad asked. "yeah." I said. "makes me think of Kaikarah." Reuben said.

**When you see my face****  
><strong>**Hope it gives you hell****  
><strong>**Hope it gives you hell**

We sang along with it. I couldn't help but think of Tyne's dad with this.

**When you walk my way  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell **

Shad and Reuben sat there watching me.

**Now where's your picket fence love  
>And where's that shiny car<br>And did it ever get you far  
>You never seemed so tense love<br>I've never seen you fall so hard  
>Do you know where you are <strong>

Shad and Reuben looked at each other smiling before looking back at me

**And truth be told I miss you  
>And truth be told I'm lying<br>**

Shad came up to me. "settle down. If this thing was alive, it'd be dead now." she said and I settled down a bit.

**When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>When you walk my way<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool you're just as well<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>**

I was busy throwing punches on the bag that I hadn't notice someone was watching but Shad felt it.

**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
>Where'd it all go wrong?<br>But the list goes on and on  
><strong>

Shad got up and walked around looking

**And truth be told I miss you  
>And truth be told I'm lying<br>**

I watched her as she walked around and then I looked at Reuben who shrugged

**When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>When you walk my way<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool, you're just as well<br>Hope it gives you hell  
><strong>

"why would you want to give anyone hell, daddy?" a voice said softly

**Now you'll never see  
>What you've done to me<br>You can take back your memories  
>They're no good to me<br>And here's all your lies  
>You can't look me in the eyes<br>With the sad, sad look  
>That you wear so well<br>**

I stopped punching the bag and turned around to see Tahatan. "what are you doin' here?" I asked. "I snuck away. I wanted to be with you." he said running over and hugging my leg. "well, it's just a song buddy." I said and gave him to Reuben while I went back to punching

**When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>When you walk my way<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool you're just as well<br>Hope it gives you hell  
><strong>

Tahatan sat on Reuben's lap swaying to the music smiling. Shad giggled watching him and recording it on her phone

**When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>When you walk my way<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
>Then you're the fool, I'm just as well<br>Hope it gives you hell  
><strong>

I glanced over at them and smiled watching Tahatan

**When you hear this song  
>I hope that it will give you hell<br>You can sing along  
>I hope that it puts you through hell<strong>

"Yep. You put mummy's daddy through hell." Tahatan said and I looked at him. "really?" I asked. "yep." he said nodding madly. "you better stop or you'll lose ya head." I said ruffling his hair. "now, not a word to anyone that I was training kay buddy?" I said and he smiled. "promise!" he said jumping into my arms. We got everything inside as the wind was picking up and then everyone else got back. "Fletch! We lost..." Fiona was saying and then stopped staring at Tahatan. "he's back." she said. "yeah. He came and found me." I said. "oh okay." She said sighing. We all sat down in the lounge and warmed up by the fire when Marcus walked in with Rohan. "sorry to bother y'all." he said. "what seems to be the problem?" Kyron asked. "Kaikarah's broken out of prison and headed for his hideout." he said and I frowned. "I'll get Zack." I said and headed off. I arrived at the hospital and went to Zack. "Kaikarah broke out of prison. You need to deal with him." I said. "oh I can't." Zack said. "what?!" I said looking at him. "I hurt my back before. I can't do it." he said. "but you can. You're capable of it." he said. "okay." I groaned and walked out. "did you really hurt your back?" Calley asked and Zack smiled. "no. but he has to deal with Kaikarah. It's only right." Zack said and Calley shook her head.

I got back home and told the others. "you're gonna kill him?!" Shad said worried and I nodded. "wow. That's gonna be hard." Reuben said. "I know. Why do you think I wanted Zack to do it?" I said. "Fletch. You are more than capable to take on Kaikarah and win. Trust me. I've been watching you." Kyron said smiling. I looked at the others and they nodded. "okay. I'll do it and win." I said and they smiled.

**To be continued!**

**'Gives You Hell' by All American Rejects**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

"sorry to bother y'all." Marcus said. "what seems to be the problem?" Kyron asked. "Kaikarah's broken out of prison and headed for his hideout." he said and I frowned. "I'll get Zack." I said and headed off. "Kaikarah broke out of prison. You need to deal with him." I said to Zack. "oh I can't." Zack said. "what?!" I said looking at him. "I hurt my back before. I can't do it." he said. "but you can. You're capable of it." he said. "okay." I groaned and walked out.

"you're gonna kill him?!" Shad said worried and I nodded. "wow. That's gonna be hard." Reuben said. "I know. Why do you think I wanted Zack to do it?" I said. "Fletch. You are more than capable to take on Kaikarah and win. Trust me. I've been watching you." Kyron said smiling. I looked at the others and they nodded. "okay. I'll do it and win." I said and they smiled.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I was at Marcus's house with my wolves who had shown up after finding me there. I was sitting on the couch writing in my diary.

_Well, I've been at Marcus's house for a month now. I don't know what's happening with my dad recently. I've been here so long and I'm getting fed up. I wish I could go and find out but if I walk out, I will be attacked. I can't take the chance and risk my life walking outside just to find out what's going on. I can't take this anymore. I just have to go and find out. I need to know!_

I then heard the front door open and I looked up. I drew my gun loading it and Shikra growled softly. I heard the door shut and footsteps heading to the lounge. I aimed my gun at the door way and Vytus started growling louder as did Shikra. Zosy just sat there watching. Then Marcus walked around into the lounge and stopped. "whoa! Easy hun." he said and I sighed putting my gun up and Shikra and Vytus stopped growling. "what's wrong?" I asked. "you're dad broke out of prison. He's heading back to the hideout." he said and I stared at him. "you're family is going to go after him." he said. "which ones?" I asked. "um, Fletcher is heading out. Apparently Zack couldn't do it." he said and I nodded slowly. "is something wrong?" he asked walking over and sitting next to me. "Fletch and I were going to be getting married. But after my dad made me kill Martha, he said he took back all his promises and that he wasn't marrying me." I said and he smiled. "I don't think that's what he's thinking now." he said and I looked at him. "really?" I asked and he nodded and I started writing in my diary again.

_Well, my questions have just been answered. My dad broke out of prison and is heading back to his hideout. Marcus says that Fletch is heading off to find him as Zack can't do it. I wish I had them all back with me. Marcus also told me something interesting. After Fletch told me when I killed Martha that he took back all his promises and that he wasn't gonna marry me, I got really upset. Marcus told me that he didn't think that Fletch really meant that or that he still thought it. That probably explains why he's going to go fight my dad and why he was at the court._

_I wish I was at home with them all. I really miss my kids. I really want to have them with me again. I want Fletch with me too. I can't believe I've survived this long without them. I guess most of the time I was in my dad's power so I didn't know any better. I have decided that I'll go and see them on Christmas day and see what Fletch thinks. But I'll take my wolves with me of course. I'm gonna go now and convince Marcus to take me to watch Fletch kill my dad._

I looked at Marcus and he looked at me. "oh no. don't even think about getting me to take you to watch him kill ya dad." he said. "oh please Marcus! I want to watch. It's either that or I go alone." I said walking out of the lounge. "oh no you don't!" he said running out of the lounge and pouncing on me. I giggled and rolled him onto his back and looked at him in the eyes. "so?" I asked. "oh fine. I'll take ya." he said and I smiled. I got up and got my jacket and he got his keys. We then headed out to his car and we drove off. We got to the forest and then headed towards my dad's hideout. "hey. Just in time." Marcus said pointing over to other side and I saw Fletch walking over with his swords. I stared at him and Marcus tapped me. "you okay?" he asked. "yeah. Fine." I murmured and he nodded. We snuck inside and watched at he walked in. it was going to be a big fight between them.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I was heading inside when I thought I heard something. I looked over at the trees and saw footprints. I walked over and they led to the hideout. I waved my hand over part of the footsteps and I frowned. I knew these footsteps. "Marcus and Tyne." I murmured and then smiled. Having Tyne here maybe wasn't such a bad thing. I went inside and found my way to Kaikarah. He was in his room and sitting in his throne. "this is the end for you." I murmured and blinked teleported myself over to behind his throne and drew my sword and cut his throat. He held it and got up. "who did that?!" he growled. "miss me?" I asked and he turned around to be knocked over as I pounced on him. "you! I thought that bastard would come after me." he snapped. "you mean Zack? no. I am!" I said and he pushed me off. I flipped and landed on my feet. "what's got you so determined?" he asked getting up and glaring at me. "my son. That's what." I said. "what's the pest done?" he asked. "my son is not a pest and he that I was to put his mummy's dad through hell. And I will do just that!" I growled. He glared at me and ran at me. I moved and he hit the wall breaking through it. "you don't stand a chance boy!" he said and I tilted my head at him. "not really." I said and punched him knocking him to the ground. He sat up on his arms and wiped the blood off his face. He growled at me and pounced at me and knocked me down. "you won't live to have my daughter! Tali is mine and will be forever!" he said punching me multiple times. He pulled off me and smiled. I was bleeding and he pulled out his sword to finish me off. "put mummy's dad through hell." came Tahatan's voice in my head. I wanted to move and do that but I couldn't. That's when it all changed.

Kaikarah raised his sword to run me through when I heard a familiar voice. "you bastard! Leave him alone!" I looked up to see a person in a black cape dropping from a part of the roof and landing on top of Kaikarah. "who are you?!" he growled getting up and flipping them off his back. They landed on the ground and we both stared at them. "Tali." he said smirking. "leave him alone you fucking monster!" she said only to have two men grab her arms and holding her back as she struggled to get out. He then turned to me and threw his sword at me. "Fletcher!" Tyne screamed sobbing. Kaikarah turned around to Tyne and smiled. "wrong move girl." he said and then some of the guards stared behind him. "what's wrong?" Kaikarah asked. "behind...you." one said and he turned around only to be punched backwards on his back. He looked up and I stood there smirking. "you can't finish me off that fast. I didn't go through hours of training for nothin'! I trained day and night. I even trained when we were told to take the day off but the thought of you havin' my Tyne made me train harder." I said and he stared at me. "you can try all you want to get her but you will **never** take her away from me again!" I growled. I looked up to see Tyne staring at me smiling.

"that's good for you to think that, but it's not gonna happen bitch!" he said pounced at me. I kicked him away and into the wall and he didn't break it. "sir! You're power is gone! You're no longer as strong as you were!" the scientist said. "why?!" he growled. "I don't know." he said. "you mean a little chip thing that makes him that strong?" I asked and the scientist nodded. "you mean this one?" I asked holding one up. "yes! How did you get it?!" he said. "I got it when I was in the middle of fighting him." I said and then dropped it on the ground. The scientist dived for it except I put my foot on it and shot him and stabbed two guys behind me. I picked up the chip and crushed it in my hand dropping the pieces on the ground. "you...you..." Kaikarah murmured staring at it. "just got an advantage." I said and he shook his head. "you'll pay for this!" he growled running at me. I drew my other sword and slashed at him across the chest. He fell down to the ground holding it. "you're too late now." I hissed. "no it's not." he said and I glared at him. "why?" I asked. "the minute I'm dead, this place will self destruct." he said and I growled shooting the two men who had Tyne. "get out of here!" I yelled and she stared at me. "get the fucking hell out of here!" I repeated and Marcus jumped down, grabbed Tyne and ran out with her. I turned back to Kaikarah and walked over to him and he got up slowly. "we finish this now." I hissed and he nodded. "I'll finish you off for good." he said and I smirked. He ran at me and I slammed him into the wall holding his throat. "don't even try to kill me." I murmured and punched him. I let go and he fell to the ground bleeding and short of breath. I pulled out my sword and slashed him again and then put it at his neck. "any final words before I finish you off for good?" I asked. "yes." he said and I looked at him. "I'm listening." I said. "you won't get Tali back. You hurt her too much." he said and I growled and grabbed him and slammed him into the wall face first breaking his neck and part of his skull. I grabbed my sword and stabbed him. I couldn't take it after what he said. I then heard a speaker. "self destruction in 15 seconds." it said. I ran out of the building and then just made it out and into the forest when the place blew up along with his men. "you won't be missed." I murmured and ran home covered in blood.

I got home and they all met me at the doors including Calley. "he's back!" Shad yelled and ran over hugging me tightly. "well? How did it go?" Kyron asked. "I killed him. I kinda got really violent at the end cause he said I hurt Tyne too much." I said and Kyron smiled. "that's a lie." he said and I nodded. "hey. You still got a hurt back?" I asked looking at Zack. "Fletch, the truth is, I lied." he said and I stared at him. "I had to. You had to take him on and you did." he said and I looked at Kyron who smiled. "Did Tyne follow you?" Zack asked and I nodded. "then you just proved to her that you care about her." he said and I smiled. "I guess so." I said and Tahatan came running out. "did you give him hell?" he asked jumping into my arms. "yes I did." I said and the girls ran out and hugged me. "where is mummy?" Taya asked. "I don't know. She had to leave as the building would self destruct at Kaikarah's death." I said and they nodded. We knew Tyne would come home one day, but we weren't sure when.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

It was a week until Christmas and the kids and I were at the new house I had bought. It had a wooden staircase going up the middle of the house leading to the bedrooms and offices. There was a basement for the kids to play in. I was waiting for Zack and Kara to get back. They had gone to get the tree for him and us. I heard his work truck turn up and Kara jumped out. "we got the tree daddy!" she chirped. "that's good. Better hurry before you freeze out there!" I called out. Zack brought the tree in and Kara followed behind him. "wow! Nice tree!" Tahatan said sliding down the railings on the stairs. Zack and I set the tree up and Taya came down slowly. "where's mummy?" she asked looking up at me. "I don't know." I said staring at the tree. "I really could do with skipping Christmas this year." I murmured. "you can't give up Christmas. It's a special time and you'll be alright." Zack said. "okay! I've gotta get the other one back to the house." he said and walked out. "cya uncle Zack!" the kids called out. "alright. Who ready to decorate the tree?" I asked and the kids smiled. "us!" they said and ran off bringing in the decorations. Kara ran off and putting on a song off her phone.

**Stockings are hung with care  
>As Children sleep with one eye open<br>Well, now there's more than toys at stake  
>Cause I'm older now but not done hoping.<strong>

**The twinkling of the lights  
>The scent of candles fill the household<br>Old Saint Nick has taken flight  
>With a heart on board so please be careful.<br>**

I sighed and looked at Kara who looked up at me smiling. "it's mummy's favorite." she whispered

**Each year I ask for many different things  
>But now I know what my heart wants you to bring<strong>

**So please just fall in love with me this Christmas  
>There's nothing else that I will need this Christmas<br>Won't be wrapped under a tree  
>I want something that lasts forever<br>So kiss me on this cold December night.  
><strong>

I sat on the couch watching Taya help Kara and Tahatan put the decorations up.

**A tree that smells of pine  
>A house that's filled with joy and laughter<br>The mistletoe says stand in line  
>Loneliness is what I've captured<br>Oh but this evening can be a holy night  
>Let's cozy on up by the fireplace<br>And dim those Christmas lights  
><strong>

Kara looked over at me and then looked at the others. Taya lent over and whispered something to them and they smiled.

**So please just fall in love with me this Christmas  
>There's nothing else that you will need this Christmas<br>Won't be wrapped under a tree  
>I want something that lasts forever<br>So kiss me on this cold December night.**

**They call it the season of giving  
>I'm here, I'm yours for the taking<br>They call it the season of giving  
>I'm here, I'm yours<br>**

I then heard the front door open and Shad walked in and sat next to me leaning on my shoulder. I sighed and wrapped me arm around her. She missed Tyne almost as much as me.

**Just fall in love with me this Christmas  
>There's nothing else that we will need this Christmas<br>Won't be wrapped under a tree  
>I want something that lasts forever<br>Cause I don't wanna be alone tonight  
>I'll wear you like a Christmas sweater<br>Walk proudly to the mistletoe tonight  
>I want something to last forever<br>So kiss me on this cold December night.**

**They call it the season of giving  
>I'm here, I'm yours for the taking<br>They call it the season of giving  
>I'm here, I'm yours<strong>

"it's gonna be a hard Christmas this year." Shad murmured. "yep. I can't believe I haven't got her back yet." I said sighing. "you will one day." she said looking up at me and I shook my head. "If I were gonna get her back, I would've got her back already." we sighed and watched the kids finish the tree decorations. They finished them and stepped back admiring their work smiling. "okay. Let's do the rest of the house." I said and we went off and did the rest of the house.

We got the house done up nicely and Tahatan seem happy with how the house looked. Taya was staring out the window. "don't worry Taya. She'll come back soon." I murmured. "I don't want anything for Christmas other than mum." she said looking up at me. I sighed and picked her up and walked into the lounge sitting on the couch holding her tightly. I had to do something for her but I couldn't bring Tyne back when I didn't even know where she was. But I made my mind up. Late that night, I left the kids in Lexie's care and walked out to find Tyne. I had to find her before Christmas.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I was in Rohan's house now. Since I left with Marcus after Fletch told me to leave, they had taken me to his house. I didn't want to go back. I wasn't sure that Fletch meant everything he had said to my dad about me. I couldn't go back but I decided I'd go back and see them on Christmas day. I had helped Rohan do up his house for Christmas and Marcus visited everyday.

I was sitting on the couch with Shikra watching the flames of the fire. I felt so lonely without my kids with me. I just needed Fletch next to me and to hold me. I stared at the fire and felt the tears falling slowly. I covered my face crying softly. Shikra nuzzled me gently to try and comfort me. I had been crying for 5 minutes when I felt someone next to me. I looked next to me and I could see Fletch. He wasn't real, just in my head. 'Tyne. Come back home please.' he said looking at me. "I can't." I said looking back at the fire. Fletch moved over closer and nuzzled me gently. 'Taya needs ya. I need ya. Come home.' he repeated and hugged me. He didn't have that warmth in him as he wasn't real. 'I have to go.' he said and I looked at him. "no! I don't want you to go!" I sobbed. 'I love you.' he said and then vanished. I sat there staring at the wall breathing heavily and then looked at the fire crying. Marcus walked in and sat down and pulled me against him. "shh. It's okay." he whispered. "Fletch. He was here. He wasn't real." I said softly. "he's in your head. In your heart. You want to go home." he said and I shook my head. "I can't!" I said and he turned my head to look at him. "yes you can. And you will. On Christmas day, I'll take you back home." he said and I sighed. "okay." I said and he rubbed my back gently. I only had to wait a week but that week was going to feel like a life time for me. Normally a week would fly by, but not for something like this. It'd just go on forever...or feel like that anyway. I sighed and Vytus walked up and sat at my feet with Zosy and they fell asleep.

The week passed slowly by and on Christmas morning I woke up and got ready. Rohan was already up and was waiting for me. I came out and he smiled. "ready to go back?" he asked and I took a deep breath and nodded. I then heard Marcus pull up outside and I got in with Rohan and my wolves. We drove off and headed towards home. I couldn't believe I was going to be home today...not that I believed I'd be staying there. We pulled up at the new house and I stared at the house. I then walked over to the door and knocked softly on the door. "I'll get it!" I heard Calley call out. She opened the door and gasped. "Tyne!" she said hugging me tightly. I hugged her back and she pulled me inside and the wolves ran in and over to the kids and then Marcus and Rohan walked in. "hey! Why are they back?!" I heard Taya say looking at the wolves. "hey you three!" Calley said and they looked at her. "look who's home." she said and pulled me into the door way. "mummy!" they shouted excitedly and hugged me tightly. I hugged them back tightly and Taya looked at me. "I thought you weren't coming back." she said hugging my neck. "don't leave us ever again." she said and I sighed standing up. I saw Zack and he smiled at me. I ran over and hugged him tightly crying. "hey it's okay kiddo." he said stroking my hair. "everything is alright." he said. My whole family was there and I hugged everyone of them. I hugged Shad and she held onto me. "I missed you." she whispered and I smiled nodding. I turned around and Calley walked in with a baby. "this is Jeremy." she said and I smiled. "he's so small and cute." I said holding him gently. I then gave him back to Calley and held Taya close. "daddy left last week. He didn't say where he was going back but he's not here." she whispered and I sighed. "I'm sorry I did this to you all." I said and she held me close in a death grip. "it's okay. Just don't leave again." she said and I nodded. "can you loosen up a bit on that death grip please." I said and she smiled. "sorry." she said and loosened up. "I'll find Fletch." I murmured and Calley walked over rubbing my back softly. "not for a bit. You need to warm up first." she said and I nodded and sat down with the kids next to me.

**To be continued!**

**'Cold December Night' by Michael Bublé**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

"ready to go back?" Rohan asked and I took a deep breath and nodded. I then heard Marcus pull up outside and I got in with Rohan and my wolves. We drove off and headed towards home. I then walked over to the door and knocked softly on the door. "I'll get it!" I heard Calley call out. She opened the door and gasped. "Tyne!" she said hugging me tightly. I hugged her back and she pulled me inside and the wolves ran in and over to the kids and then Marcus and Rohan walked in. "mummy!" they shouted excitedly and hugged me tightly. I hugged them back tightly and Taya looked at me. "I thought you weren't coming back." she said hugging my neck. "don't leave us ever again." she said and I sighed standing up. I saw Zack and he smiled at me. I ran over and hugged him tightly crying. "hey it's okay kiddo." he said stroking my hair. "everything is alright." he said. "daddy left last week. He didn't say where he was going back but he's not here." Taya whispered and I sighed. "I'm sorry I did this to you all." I said and she held me close in a death grip. "it's okay. Just don't leave again." she said and I nodded. "can you loosen up a bit on that death grip please." I said and she smiled. "sorry." she said and loosened up. "I'll find Fletch." I murmured and Calley walked over rubbing my back softly. "not for a bit. You need to warm up first." she said and I nodded and sat down with the kids next to me.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I had search everywhere I could think that Tyne could possibly be but I had never found her. I was sleeping in the city in an empty building. I woke up on Christmas morning and sighed. "I better head home. The kids are gonna need me." I murmured to myself and walked off through the city. It was snowing heavily and I was freezing. My jacket was soaked with melted snow and there was more snow piling on top on it. If I didn't die from not having Tyne, I'd die from freezing to death. They had Christmas songs playing through the streets as I walked along.

**Don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>Don't care about those presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>You know that all I want for Christmas<br>Is you...  
><strong>

I sighed hugging myself. All that was on my mind was Tyne

**I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>No, I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<br>There's no sense in hanging stockings  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Cause Santa he won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas Day<br>I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>Girl, what can I do?  
>You know that all I want for Christmas<br>Is you...  
><strong>

I got near the house and I could see the lights inside shining and I sighed and picked up the pace.

**And all the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air<br>And everyone is singing  
>I can hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa won't you bring me the one I really love  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me...<br>**

I got to the front door and opened the door and heard talking. "I've ruined everything with Fletch." I gasped knowing the voice of my angle.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>No, I just wanna see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<br>**

I ran over to the door of the lounge and Calley looked at me from Tyne and smiled. "I don't think you have." she said and pointed to me.

**I just want you for my own  
>More that you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>You know that all I want for Christmas<br>Is you...  
>Is you...<strong>

"Fletcher!" she said and I ran over to her and grabbed her falling onto the couch holding her close. She snuggled into me crying softly and I held her tighter. "don't ever leave here again." I whispered to her and she looked up at me. I wiped the tears away and she sighed leaning into me. "I ruined it. I ruined everything. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Honestly I..." she was saying when I put my finger to her lips silencing her. "stop worrying and kiss me already." I said and she smiled and kissed me. I ran my hands through her hair holding her there as she wrapped her arms around me and I deepened the kiss running my tongue along hers. We pulled away after a bit breathless and staring at each other. She opened her mouth and I covered her mouth. "don't even say you ruined the engagement. If anyone did it was me after what I said to you and I honestly don't mean that. I want you more than anything in the world." I said and she smiled. "Okay. I won't." she said and I sighed pulling her closer. "this just went from the worst Christmas to the best ever!" Taya said jumping up next to us. I sat up and pulled Tyne onto my lap and Taya snuggled up to Tyne. Kara and Tahatan joined us on the couch and we smiled. "well, we can officially start Christmas now I think." Zack said and I nodded.

The day was busy and the kids got what they wanted but Taya couldn't care less what she got. She had Tyne back and that's all that really mattered. By the end of the day, her family and Cal's family had gone home. It was now just us and Zack's family at the house. The kids were playing with each other. I was on the couch holding onto Tyne resting my head on hers. Zack was sitting on the other couch with Calley who was holding Jeremy. They stayed until 8 and then they headed home. After we said goodbye to them, we took the kids to their rooms and put them to bed. "mummy." Taya whispered. "yes?" she said. "are you going to be here in the morning?" she asked and Tyne opened her mouth to answer when she stopped sensing someone behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her close. "she won't go anywhere. I'll make sure of it." I said and Taya smiled. "night mum. Night dad." she said yawning. "night Tay." I said. "night sweetie." Tyne said and shut the door.

She turned around and I picked her up and carried her to our room. I pushed the door open walking in and then shut it with my foot. I lay her on the bed and climbed over the top of her kissing her neck. Tyne sighed holding me close and I smiled. "I've missed all this." I murmured running my hands down her waist and she squirmed moving up further on the bed. I snuggled up to her and I pulled my shirt off tossing it on the floor. "wow." she said eying me and I smiled. "not bad?" I asked and she smiled. "you got real buffed up since I last saw you." she said smiling. "and you are more than not bad. You're great." she said and I smiled nuzzling her. We discarded our clothes onto the floor and I kissed her pushing into her. "long time since I had this." she said kissing my cheek. "not our fault." I said rocking into her. She moaned pulling me down and kissing me gently. I smiled kissing her back passionately. We went for a bit before she climaxed followed closely by me. I pulled out and lay next to her. "I love you and don't you ever forget that." I said and she nodded. "I love you too." she said and I held her close before we both fell asleep.

**'All I Want for Christmas is You' written by Mariah Carey. This song is sung by Michael Bublé**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

It had been three days since I had gone home and Fletch was serious about not letting me go. He'd set up cameras in the house that ran through his phone and if I left the house, he'd know about it and come and find out where I was going. Taya was by my side the whole time and found it quite amusing that Fletch was doing this. I managed to trick the cameras this time though. I got outside and in my car followed my Taya. "where are we going?" she asked and I headed off. "into town. For some mother and daughter time." I said. "what about Kara and Tahatan?" she asked. "they will have their turn." I said and she smiled. "so what about daddy? Does he know where we are?" she asked. "nope. I got out of the house without the camera's knowing." I said and she frowned. "aw. I like having daddy find us and question us." she said and I giggled.

We got into the city and I pulled up at a cafe and I got out with Taya. "sorry baby. But you can't get out without my knowing." I heard a voice say. I looked up and Fletch was leaning on the wall. I stared at him and Tay smiled. "yay! Questioning time!" she said and I rolled my eyes. "how did you know?" I asked. "I tracked ya car." he said walking over and hugging me gently. "what are ya doin'?" he asked. "I'm taking Tay out for some mother and daughter time." I said. "how long are ya gonna be?" he said. "I don't know. We'll probably come back after lunch." I said. "text me if you stay out longer than lunch." he whispered kissing my neck. I nodded and kissing his cheek. He ruffled Tay's hair and she smiled. He got on his bike and raced off. "daddy's only worried." Tay said. "I know. I shouldn't complain. I could've been stuck with someone who doesn't give a damn about me." I said and she nodded. We went to a cafe and ordered something to eat before heading off to the shops.

We spent the time going to shops just looking and sometimes getting things. We walked past a shop and it had all bridal things inside. "mummy." she said looking in the window. "you need to sort your wedding stuff." "I will when auntie Cal is free. She's gonna help me work it out." I said. "it so pretty." she said looking at all the things inside. "tell ya what. You can come and help us pick my stuff out when we do it." I said taking her hand and walking off. "really?" she said and I nodded. "thanks mum." she said holding onto my hand tighter. We walked off and finished in the shops and it was close to lunch. We went off to a cafe and had lunch there. We talked and then decided to head home. We were walking down the street when I slowed down seeing two guys by the side of the street. The problem was my car was the other side of them. I'd have to pass them but I didn't want to take my chances. I held Taya close to me and I headed for my car anyway. "hey you." one of them said. I ignored them but they didn't care. He came up behind me and pulled me away from Taya and pushed me up against a wall. "what are you doin'?" he asked. "none of ya damn business." I snapped. "kay. You busy?" he said and I stared at him and glanced at Taya. She looked at me backing up. "I'll get daddy." she mouthed and ran off down the street.

They pulled me into a building and I glared at them. "just what is the point of this?" I growled. "we just like finding girls like you. You didn't expect us to pass off someone as sexy as you did ya?" another said. I frowned crossing my arms. "and just what is your plan then?" I asked. It was times like this I wish I had my guns. "anything we want. We don't go easy on girls like you." the first said walking over to me. I moved and they looked at me. "frisky this one." he murmured smirking. I wasn't going to have anyone touch me when I had three kids and a future husband. "you don't know this but I'm engaged!" I said showing my ring. "all the better for for us." the second said. "wh-what?!" I said staring at them. "he'll leave you once we're finished." he said. "I don't believe you guys." I growled and they smiled walking over towards me.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I was at home wondering when Tyne and Taya would get back. I was about to ring Tyne when the front door burst open and Taya ran in. "Daddy!" she yelled. I ran out and looked at her. "what's up?" I asked and looked around and couldn't see Tyne. "and where's Tyne?" I asked and she pointed outside. "we were heading home and two guy took mum. I think they're gonna rape her. It's near where we parked the car. " she said and I growled grabbing my jacket. "stay here with the others." I said and she nodded. I ran out of the house and headed down the street.

I got to the building and I could hear talking. Then I heard Tyne's. "you can just stay away from me! There is no way I'm having anything to do with you both." she said. "oh c'mon. Just cause your engaged doesn't mean you can't do this. Besides, if ya boyfriend shows up, as far as he'll know, you did it to us." one said and I growled crashing down the door and glaring at them. "my girl would never cheat on me." I growled and they both looked at me. "Fletch!" Tyne said running over and hugging me. I hugged her back holding her close. "you wait here while I deal with those idiots." I murmured and she nodded. I teleported myself behind one of them and punched him. He fell down and I turned to the other one who was just standing there staring at me. I stabbed the first guy and shot the second one. I then stabbed him to make sure he was dead. I put my gun away with my knife and headed back to Tyne. She sighed hugging me tightly leaning into me. "it's okay. But next time, take ya weapons." I murmured kissing the top of her head and she nodded. I got rid of the bodies and we then got in her car and headed home.

"mummy!" Taya shouted happily as she got out of the car running into her arms. Tyne hugged her gently and the other two ran out. "what happened to them?" Kara asked. "I dealt with them." I said. "so they won't touch mummy again?" Tahatan asked. "not ever." I said smiling and he smiled and climbed onto my boots holding onto me. "did you kill them?" he asked and I nodded. He smiled and climbed up me and then hugged my neck and I held him. "you're a monkey." Tyne said and he smiled at her. "I know." he said and we laughed walking inside. Tyne put Taya down and Tahatan jumped off me running into to the lounge and over to somethings they had out. I walked in with Tyne and pulled her down next to me holding her close. We then fell asleep and Taya got up and smiled. "c'mon. Now they're asleep we can do it." she whispered and they ran off.

**Taya's P.O.V.**

We ran down to the basement and started pulling somethings out of some boxes. "it's great we have all this extra stuff." I murmured and the other two nodded. "now, let's get this sorted." I said and we raced up the stairs. I jumped over one of the chairs and grabbed the phone and ran uncle Zack. "hey uncle Zack! Can you and the girls come here now?" I said and smiled. "thanks!" I said and hung up. "he's on his way." I said and they raced to the front door. Uncle Zack pulled up and got out and Kara ran over to him jumping into his arms snuggling up to him. "hey Kara." he said kissing her cheek. "quick!" I called softly and raced down to the basement with Tahatan following behind me. we got down to the basement and uncle Zack shut the door. "alright. Now we need to get this right. There's only one chance at this and we have to get it right on the first go." I said. "what exactly are we doing?" Rox asked and I smiled. "we have a special something for mummy and daddy's wedding." I said and Rox smiled. "aw. That sweet." she said and Nicole giggled. "it's going to be hard to keep it from them though." she said and I sighed. "tell me about." I murmured and we sat down.

We had been down there for a couple of hours and Tahatan knocked over some boxes and they crashed and mum and dad woke up. "kids?!" mum yelled and ran towards the basement and dad followed. us kids froze and uncle Zack fixed up the box and we ran out of the basement and we ran to our rooms and uncle Zack hid with Rox and Nix. "yes mum?" I asked walking out of my room. "what happened?" she asked. "nothing. We were playing in our rooms." I said and mum frowned. "but we heard something crash." dad said and I shrugged. mum and dad looked at each other and walked off. "strange kids we have." dad murmured. "I know. They get that from you." mum said and dad stared at her. "you little..." he said and ran after her. She smiled and ran off back upstairs to the bedroom and he followed and shut the door locking it. "excuse me but one, Kara is your daughter. Two, Taya is adopted. Three Tahatan is ours. And four, that makes him the one likely to pick something up from me. Not the other two." he said and she shrugged. "they learn quickly?" she said and dad shook his head climbing up next to her. they stayed there and fell asleep again.

We continued with our plan. I came out of my room and uncle Zack came out with the girls. "right. Now what exactly are we planning?" uncle Zack asked. "well, daddy loves mummy so much and I want to make that clear to their wedding." I said and he smiled. "good idea." he said and we headed down to the basement. "so how are we doing this?" Rox asked. "well, we need to learn a special song so we can sing it for them." I said and they smiled. "okay. We'll learn it and we'll have it perfect for the wedding." Nix said and they smiled and Kara pulled some things out of a box. "this is to decorate the area we'll use." she said and they nodded. "got ya clothes ready?" uncle Zack asked and we all nodded. "this is gonna be great!" I said smiling and uncle Zack giggled.


	19. Chapter 19

**Calley's P.O.V.**

I pulled up outside Tyne's house one morning to take her into the city to get her wedding things organized. I collected her and Taya and we headed off to the city. We got to the city and we headed into the shops. We went and collected Tyne's dress which we had pre-ordered a while ago and then headed off to sort her accessories. We walked into the bridal shop and Taya smiled. "wow. They've got some great stuff here." she said smiling. "yep." I said taking her hand while Tyne got the things she wanted. We spent hours finding her things for the big day.

We then headed back to my house only to find Zack sitting in the lounge staring at the wall. Rox and Nix were standing on the other side of the room hugging each other. "what's going on?" I asked and Zack looked at me with a haunted look in his eyes. "why didn't you ring me back?" he asked and I tilted my head. "what?" I said now confused. "I tried ringin' ya 10 times!" he growled. "I never heard it." I said looking at my phone to see 10 phone messages from him. "what was the rush?" I asked. "Jeremy." he said and I looked at him. "what about him?" I managed to ask. "Nix said he didn't look well so I went to check on him. He was burning up so I took him up to the hospital." he said and Tyne gasped. Taya ran over to the other two and hugged them tightly. "and?" I asked. "and nothin'." he said and I stared at him. "they haven't rung back." he murmured. I fell back on the couch crying and he moved over holding me close. "I can't lose him!" I murmured holding onto Zack. "shh. It's okay. If we do, there's nothin' we can do." he said. "I just pray to god we don't lose him." "why don't you two head up and find out what's goin' on and I'll stay with the girls." Tyne said and Zack nodded. He grabbed his jacket and axe putting it on his belt and we headed out.

We got up to the hospital and walked inside. Bri was at the desk and Zack walked over. "how's Jeremy?" he asked. "didn't they ring ya?" she asked and he shook his head. "they should have." she said as I walked up behind Zack and held him from behind. "we ran some test's on him and he's got pneumonia." she said. "and his chances of survival?" Zack asked. "not high. A baby his age, he's only a month and a half old. That's not very good for his immune system to fight it off." she said and Zack growled. "and no one rang to tell me this?!" he snapped. "hold on. I'll find out why they didn't." she said and walked off to the office. Zack lent against the desk with his hand on his axe glaring at the office. I walked over to him taking his hand off his axe. "don't kill anyone." I murmured. "why?" he hissed. "they should've damn well rung me!" "please." I begged and he sighed pulling me closer. "fine. But only because you're begging me not to." he said and I leaned into him. We were standing there when I heard Bri. "you what?!" she yelled. "I'll tell you what's gonna happen. The main department of the hospital will hear about this!" she yelled and stormed out of the office. "I'm sorry. They didn't want to ring ya in case you got pissed off at them." she said and Zack went for his axe and I grabbed his hand. "no. please don't do this." I said and he sighed putting him arm back around me. "it's not your fault." he said and Bri sighed. "thank you for understanding. I'll give you some forms to send in a formal complaint along with mine." she said and I sighed. "would you like to go and see him?" she asked and I nodded. She led us down the hallway and to a room. "in there." she said and walked off.

Zack opened the door and walked in. Jeremy was in a cot with a monitor connected up to him so they could watch his heart rate. It was slow and faint and he was very pale. I walked up behind Zack and looked at him. "my poor baby." I murmured stroking his cheek. I checked the notes on the end of the bed reading through them. "what's it say?" Zack asked staring at Jeremy. "he's been given some adrenaline to try and help him. He's been connected to the monitor for two hours and he's had liquids being pumped into him as he's dehydrated. He hasn't shown any signs of movement in one hour and his temperature is still way to high." I said and looked at him. I walked over and stroked his cheek gently. I picked up his hand in mine and his fingers wrapped around my finger. "well, he just moved now." Zack said and Bri walked in. "he moved?" she asked and Zack nodded. She made a note and sighed looking at him. "he's so small." she murmured. "we can put him on life support if you want that." she added and I nodded. She walked out and I picked Jeremy up holding him against me. I sat down in a chair holding him and he whimpered. "shh. Don't cry." I murmured. His temperature was still up really high. I sat there holding him and Zack walked over and sat down next to me.

I had been up there for an hour when Zack was called away. It was getting late and I had been waiting up at the desk talking to Bri. Then an alarm went off and Bri looked at the security cameras. "someone's in Jeremy's room." she said sending a call through to the police and we raced up to his room. We ran in through the door and there was a guy standing there wearing all black. He had an axe and the blade shone in the light from the hallway. The life support machine was destroyed and Jeremy was badly hurt. He was almost dead in fact. I stared at the Jeremy and then looked at the guy. "Zack?" Bri whispered. "I don't know." I murmured and then they disappeared. I ran over to Jeremy and held him close to me. Bri ran over and got someone to get the other life support machine and then the police turned up a minute after the call was sent. I sat in a chair holding him while they checked the area. "well, we have fingerprints and photographic evidence. We'll head up to the office and run it through the system." Marcus said and I nodded. I stayed there the rest of the night holding him.

The next morning I was standing at the window looking outside. I still had Jeremy in my arms when I sensed someone behind me. I pulled away holding him close. "hey it's okay. It's only me." Zack whispered holding me against him and I sighed. "I heard what happened. I wish I had been here." he murmured. "It's a bit late now." I murmured. "hey. You don't think it was me last night do you?" he asked. "I don't know. Just don't touch him." I said and he sighed. "when the police call back and say it wasn't me, call me and say you want me back." he said and walked out. I sighed looking at Jeremy. I didn't want to believe it was Zack, but I needed the proof. I had been there for an hour when the police showed up. "Mrs. Zielinski. We have the record of the guy that did this." Marcus said and I looked at him. "a guy named Lachlan Sikorsky." he said and I sighed. "could you wait here?" I asked and they nodded sitting down. I grabbed my phone and rang Zack. "what?" he said. His voice had a pissed off tone to it and I didn't blame him. I thought he hurt my baby. "I'm sorry. I want you back here. They know who did it." I said and he hung up. I sighed and put my phone up wondering if he was coming here or not. A minute later Zack walked through the door and I ran into his arms. "I'm sorry." I said and he held me close. "I know." he said and looked at Marcus. "who did this?" he asked. "a guy named Lachlan Sikorsky." he said and Zack growled. "Lachy." he murmured. "you know him?" I asked staring at him. "he worked in the same job I did. His aim was to make my life misery when I told him he was out of the business. I was the boss then. I still am." he said and looked at me. "I'll have to go after him." he said and I shook my head. "no! I need you here!" I said and he sighed. "I'm sorry." he said hugging me. "but I need to go in order to keep Jeremy safe." he said and walked out of the hospital. I sat in the chair holding Jeremy close. 'It's for the best. It's for his safety.' I kept repeating in my head as a tears fell. Bri sat next to me hugging me to comfort me as much as she could. Rox came in and sat next to me. "mum. It's okay." she said. "no. my dreams of a family being in one place is gone." she whispered. "listen to this mum." she said and pulled out her phone and put on a song.

**I turned around today  
>Thought I saw you crying<br>Sad, defeated, so afraid  
>You're strong and beautiful<br>Oh, there's no denying  
>You're a child of light<br>Though shadows cloud your way**

I sighed and leaned into Bri

**In your eyes, I see love, I see laughter  
>I see hope for the dreams life has shattered<br>I can see in your eyes  
>It is Christ, it is love<br>You're the image of**

Nix came over and sat on Rox's lap

**In your face I see  
>Through the tears you're crying<br>Reflections of a risen Christ  
>So rise and feel the sun<br>Fly with wings of angels  
>Through the dark of night<br>Feel your spirit burning bright**

**In your eyes, I see love, I see laughter  
>I see hope for the dreams life has shattered<br>I can see in your eyes  
>It is Christ, it is love<br>You're the image of**

Bri smiled up at Rox who sighed holding onto Nix tightly

**I'm so glad to see you smile  
>Compassionate and strong<br>Mirror image of his song  
>And I'm so glad to see you smile<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>It's Christ you're the image of<strong>

**In your eyes, I see love, I see laughter  
>I can see in your eyes<br>It is Christ...**

I looked at Rox who smiled at me and I took her hand in mine

**In your eyes, I see love, I see laughter  
>I see hope for the dreams life has shattered<br>****In your eyes, I see love, I see laughter  
><strong>**I see hope for the dreams life has shattered  
><strong>**I can see in your eyes  
><strong>**It is Christ, it is love  
><strong>**You're the image of**

"You're an angle Rox." I murmured and she smiled. "I listen to this all the time. I need it to keep me going through life." she whispered and I held her hand tightly. I was glad I had kids like them with me.

**Zack's P.O.V.**

I walked out of the hospital and headed to Ragnar's house. I pulled up and walked through the door. "hey boss." He said a bit confused that I was here. "what's wrong?" he asked. "Sikorsky's back." I said. "Sikorsky. Lachlan Sikorsky?" he said and I nodded. "the one and only." Ragnar frowned. "what did he do?" he asked. "he tried to kill Jeremy." I said and Ragnar nodded. "we goin' after him boss?" he asked and I shrugged. "I have to check if he's still here first." I said and we headed off to the office.

I walked in and sat at my desk pulling out some folders and going through it. I checked somethings outs and then sighed. "well?" he asked. "he's still here. We need to find him." I said and we got our weapons and headed out. We got some of out other men and drove for an hour to the run down part of Chuggington. We pulled up and got out. "wow. This place don't look good." Ragnar said and I nodded. The place wasn't a nice place to be but I didn't mind coming here all that much. We walked off and then headed into a building. My men stormed into the room and everyone got up moving back against the walls. They searched the building and then came back. "no sign of him here boss." one said. "check the other buildings." I said and they split up and headed off to look through them. "ah boss." Ragnar said tapping me. "what?" I asked looking at him. "look at her." he said and I looked over and there was a girl across the room staring at me smiling. "oh no. not her." I murmured and Ragnar put his hand on his axe. "no." I whispered. "don't do anything to her. I'll deal with her later if I have to." I murmured and he nodded. We walked out and she stood at the door watching us. I felt my heart racing and I couldn't understand why. I was married and I felt like I was falling for her. I walked off to my car and got in slamming the door and leaning against the seat sighing and thinking.

**'Image Of' by Michelle Tumes**


	20. Chapter 20

**Zack's P.O.V.**

Ragnar walked over and got in the other side. "you alright boss?" he asked. "it's just Cassandra." I murmured. "look. As long as you keep ya distance, you'll be fine. Besides, what's wrong with ya?" he asked. "I don't know. I feel like I'm falling in love with her." I said staring out the window on my door. "oh then you have a big problem. Ya married." he said. "me?!" I asked glaring at him. "she's the one with the god damn fucking problem! I know I'm married!" I snapped and he sighed. "I was just saying you have a problem, Cass, and that you're married, meaning she can't have you." he said and I shook my head. "so are you just gonna hide in ya car the whole time?" he asked. "no. I just need to calm down but it's not working." I said and he handed me my phone. "ring Calley and talk to her. That'll calm you down." he said and got out. I sighed and ran Calley. "Zack! Where the hell are you?!" she said and I shook my head. "going to get Lachy." I said and she sighed. "why did you ring me?" she asked. "I need to talk to you. I need to calm down." I said. "why calm down? What have done?" she asked with a bit of worry in her voice. "I've done nothing. But there's a girl here named Cassandra and she knows me. She was my ex-girlfriend. I left her when I started working in the business and then I found she went off with some other guy. I then came here and then everything happened with you. I don't want to fall for her again but I think she's recognized me and if she has then there's no tellin' what she'll do." I said and I head Calley gasp. "if she lays on damn finger on you I will kill her." Calley growled and I smiled. "if anything happens between us I don't mean any of it. I only want you." I said and she sighed. "okay. Just try not to let her touch you!" she said and I nodded. "okay. I've got to go and find Lachy." I murmured. "okay. Come home safe. I love you." she said softly. "I will. And I love you too." I said and we hung up.

I got out of my car and shut the door and walked over to Ragnar. "I hate everything in this job." I murmured. "why?" Ragnar asked. "duh! Me starting in this job made me leave Cass. I'm married with three kids now. If something happens, what's it gonna do to my family?!" Ragnar thought and then shrugged. "I don't know but I'm sure it won't do anything." he said and we walked off. I looked around and then Ragnar headed off to check on one of the groups. I walked down the road and then I looked at some fancy house. It looked a bit strange. Most of the houses were old and run down but this was a new house. It had been there a few years but not like the others. I walked around the house looking at it. It wasn't a great build but it was okay. I liked the look, just it wasn't gonna last as long as it could. "like it huh?" a voice said behind me. I turned around and Cass was there. "just looking at it. It's not gonna last long though." I said. "why?" she asked. "it's not built real well. It just won't get as long as it should in it's time." I said and she smiled. "haven't lost ya touch huh Zack?" she said smiling. "look. I gotta go." I said walking off but she wasn't gonna give up that easy. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over into the house. "whoa! Where exactly are you takin' me?!" I asked. "inside. You look exhausted. You could do with a coffee." she said but there was a hint of danger in her voice. I wasn't so sure about all this.

She got me inside and sat me on the couch. She walked out and made a coffee. She brought it back and gave me the coffee. She smiled sitting next to me and and I drank it. "I don't feel to good." I said and she sighed. "oh you poor thing. You're exhausted." she said stroking my hair. "just finish ya coffee and see how you feel." she said and I sighed drinking it. "I still don't feel any better." I said putting the cup up. "if anything I feel worse." I said and she sighed. "oh poor thing." she muttered taking my cup from me and I then fell asleep.

I woke up an hour later and she was standing there looking at me. "nice sleep Zack?" she asked and I smirked. "yeah." I said and got up walking over to her. "what's up?" she asked and I kissed her gently. She smiled and kissed me back. I ran my hand through her hair holding her close when I heard someone yelling outside. "hey boss! Get out 'ere!" Ragnar yelled. "I'm busy!" I snapped going back to kissing her. Ragnar frowned wondering what was going on. He opened the door and walked in. "Zack! What the hell are you doin'?!" he snapped. "what's it look like to you?" Cass said smiling. "he's married Cass!" he said. "yeah. To me now. He'll leave the one he's with now and come with me. I had him first but his work came first. Now I'll make sure he'll make me come first." she said smiling. "how?!" Ragnar said shocked. "with some pills. Duh!" she said and hugged me. "you're mine forever now." she murmured and I smiled. He walked out shocked and wondering what to do.

**Calley's P.O.V.**

I was still up at the hospital with Jeremy when I felt something was wrong. "Rox. Take care of Jeremy. I need to go check something." I said and she nodded. I left and headed to where I felt it was going on. I got to the run down part of Chuggington and frowned. "this can't be right." I murmured. I then saw Zack's car and Ragnar leaning against it. I stopped and got out of my car and walked over to him. "what's wrong?" I asked and he looked up at me. "Cass had drugged Zack and now he's in there kissing her. As far as she's concerned, he's hers for life now and he'll leave you and marry her." he said and I growled loading my gun. "I wouldn't if..." he was saying when I covered his mouth. "don't tell me what I can and can't do when this involves my husband!" I hissed and he nodded.

I slowly opened the door and walked in. "so now just ring you're wife and tell her you want a divorce." she said handing him his phone. Zack smiled and I walked around the door. "why not tell me in person?!" I growled and they looked at me. Zack stared at me and Cass frowned. "what do you want?!" she hissed. "I just want to give him something before he leaves me." I said and headed over to Zack. She moved away from Zack smiling. "be my guest. He won't be here forever." she said and I got over to Zack. "we'll see about that." I murmured and I grabbed Zack's shirt pulling him to me kissing him harshly. To my surprise he kissed back and pulled me closer deepening the kiss. I pulled away breathless and staring at Zack and he nuzzled me before glaring at Cass. "you're a bitch!" he growled. "how...she...you..."she said not able to figure out what just happened. "you're wondering what happened aren't ya?" Zack said and she nodded slightly. "simple. You may get me under you're control but you can never stop me from knowing who my own damn wife is!" he snapped. "c'mon. Let's get out of here." he said and herded me out of the house. "so now what?" Ragnar asked as we came out. "we get Lachy." he said and Ragnar nodded. "we found out he's down there." he said pointing to the house. "okay. I'll go sort him out." Zack said and walked off. I followed to make sure he was alright. "Calley stay at home please." Zack said looking at me. "no. I need to know you're alright." I said and he sighed. "I'll protect her." Ragnar said and Zack nodded.

We walked over to a building and we got inside. Lachy was inside at a desk holding some files. "what do you mean the kid's still alive?!" he snapped. "we heard he's still alive. His wife was nursing him along with Roxane and they got him back to a more stable condition." one guy said. "and where is Zack?" he asked and Zack smiled dropping down into the shadows pulling out his axe.

**The sky bursts into tears all of a sudden and it's voice gets louder, the excited, innocent children avert their gaze from the flustered adults, painting a rainbow bridge**

"you mean me?" he asked smirking as he walked out of the shadows. "Zack." Lachy gasped looking up. "you want to hurt my family, kill me first." Zack said and Lachy smiled. "I've gotten better since the last time." he warned and Zack shrugged and Lachy ran at him

**"Wouldn't it be great if we could cross it someday?" Stuffing light blue dreams into your pockets  
><strong>**Spread open the map of your heart and head off to see the world, leave the nest again**

Zack stood there as he ran at him. Lachy raised his axe but as he swung at him, Zack grabbed the handle of the axe and stopped him. "you don't think I'm gonna be easy to kill you ya?"Zack asked and Lachy stared at Zack and Zack shrugged and let go of Lachy's axe. Before Lachy had a chance to hit him, Zack swung his axe and hit him back.

**From here it all begins, If your umbrella is full of holes, throw it away  
><strong>**Catch the truths one by one  
><strong>**Even if you're slower than others  
><strong>**Even if you're shackled**

Lachy flew back and hit the wall. "if you quit the job, why are you better than me?!" Lachy murmured. "because I haven't stopped fighting." he growled walking over. "I've gotten worse over the years. Stronger and more powerful than you ever will be."

**Crossing over the approaching end of the century, we continue on  
><strong>**While holding up the flag with powerful strength  
><strong>**We made names for ourselves as history became distant, full of pride, like heroes  
><strong>**We want to tell someone about believing  
><strong>**Putting it in this song**

Lachy got up weakly still holding his axe. "you won't win this Zack. You will lose everything." he said and Zack laughed darkly. "I don't think so." he murmured and they ran at each other.

**The sweet scent of the asphalt after an evening rain tickles our memories  
><strong>**As if the drooping flower petals were breathing again, innocence returns to our chests  
><strong>**Can you see the pitiful man distorted in that puddle?  
><strong>**I've packed away yesterday's me, put the heavy bag across my shoulder and walked on again today**

I watched at they clashed and Ragnar looked at me. "are you okay? You look really pale." he said. "he's falling back into it." I murmured. Ragnar looked at Zack who was still fighting Lachy. "he's got to stop before it's to late." I said. "he can't. He has to be dealt with." Ragnar said

**The blue of the sky and the voice of the wind always fill our hearts  
><strong>**Our memories are connected one by one  
><strong>**No matter how far away tomorrow is, or how hazy it appears**

Zack was getting more and more of a blood lust look in his eyes the more he went. "you will fail this one Zack." Lachy snapped. "no I won't. And it's boss to you." he growled slamming his axe against him and he slammed into the wall

**Crossing over the approaching end of the century, we continue on  
><strong>**While holding up the flag with powerful strength  
><strong>**We made names for ourselves as history became distant, full of pride, like heroes  
><strong>**We want to tell someone about believing  
><strong>**Putting it in this song**

Zack walked over and grabbed him by the shirt and held him against the wall. "look at you Zack! If you kill me you will go home and kill your own family." Lachy said but Zack paid no attention to him

**Before long you'll understand human life is not sweet like in the movies  
><strong>**Prepare yourself for the tough things and tighten your stomach  
><strong>**If there's any friends you can rely on, Who's alone in life, you'll be fortunate to meet  
><strong>**Somewhere on this earth, someone who needs you is waiting**

"I will do to ya what I should've done to ya years ago when I fired ya!" Zack growled putting his axe up and punching him causing Lachy to bleed. "Zack! You're falling into the blood lust!" Ragnar yelled jumping down and looking at him. Zack looked at his hand and the blood on his hand which only made him want to kill him more. Zack growled grabbing his axe and Lachy didn't dare move in case it made it worse. He ran for Lachy but Ragnar grabbed him. "don't kill him!" he said. "why?! He deserves it!" he hissed. "I know. But you can't. You can hurt him as bad as you want, just don't kill him." he said. "why?" he asked

**You'll get a bit dirty, but you don't care, do you?  
><strong>**There aren't any lies in your tears, are there?  
><strong>**Even if you fall into depression, you'll take it all with you  
><strong>**Look ahead and you'll definitely feel the light**

"look at ya wife." he said and Zack turned around and looked at me. I could the the blood lust in his eyes and I was scared he'd never be the same again. Zack saw the fear in my eyes and looked at Ragnar. He handed him his axe and Ragnar took it backing away. Zack walked over and grabbed Lachy. "god ya lucky my wife is here or you'd be dead." he hissed and threw him across and he slammed into the wall and lay on the ground unconscious

**Crossing over the approaching end of the century, The valued 20th century  
><strong>**Crossing over the darkness, we continue on  
><strong>**Now, make a name for yourself in the upcoming 21st century!  
><strong>**full of pride, like heroes, We want to tell someone about believing  
><strong>**Putting it in this song**

I sighed and Zack wiped the blood off his hands and put his axe on his belt. I got down to where they were and Zack turned and looked at me. The blood lust had gone out of his eyes and I smiled. I stared at him breathing heavily before running into his arms. He grabbed me holding me close and Ragnar smiled. "let's head home." he said. "you take my car home with the others. I'm staying with her." Zack said tossing his keys to Ragnar who nodded and headed out. I got into my car and Zack got in taking my hand in his. We headed home and I looked at Zack. "will you go back to kill him?" I asked. "later. Once I know you and the kids are alright and Jeremy is at home." he said and I nodded. "but don't worry. I'll come home normal." he added. "good." I said and we pulled up at the hospital where Tyne and Fletch were now with the kids. "so how did it go?" Fletch asked as we walked in. "don't ask. I'll tell ya later." he said and Fletch nodded. We sat down and Zack took Jeremy off Rox holding him. I hated life and I hated everyone who tried to hurt my family.

**'Wildflowers' composed by Akio Maruyama and lyrics by Yuusuke Sakai. This chapter is for shegrathefluffycommander who requested the song. Hope you like it! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

Jeremy had been out of hospital for a week now. He was going well but Zack never let anyone out of his sight again. He had the house done up with new locks and security cameras on his house and ours. I was in the lounge when mum came around to our house. She and Kai had been together for sometime and they were going to get married before Fletch and I were. "hey mum." I said looking up at her. "Tyne. You have got everything ready for the party after the wedding right?" she asked and I nodded. "yes mum. Everything is sorted for it." I said and she sighed. "that's good." she said sitting down. We were going to have a party afterwards as something for us to enjoy and to celebrate my fathers death. It had been Kai's idea and mum loved it so she put me in charge of it.

We sat there talking till I heard a door slam shut. We both got up and looked out of the lounge to see Kara running down the stairs. 'what's wrong hun?" I asked. "he's here! He here!" she said smiling. Then the front door opened and Zack walked in. "uncle Zack!" Kara shouted happily and jumping into his arms. "hey cutie." he said nuzzling her gently. She held onto him tightly and he walked over to us. "and what can I do for you?" I asked smiling at him. "you can start by telling me where Fletch is." he said. "why? What's wrong?" I asked and Fletch started heading down the stairs. "he's supposed to have met me an hour ago to fix up some lights in the city." he said and then Fletch stopped and started heading back up the stairs. "Fletcher!" I called out looking at him and he stopped and turned around and looked at us before running up the stairs. Zack shook his head putting Kara down and raced up the stairs three at a time. Kara giggled watching before they disappeared into the basement. A minute later Fletch came out with Zack following him. "you sure about this?" Fletch murmured and Zack nodded. "okay. Anyway, we better do this job." he said and grabbed his jacket. "can I come too uncle Zack?" Kara begged climbing on his boots to make herself taller. "please?" she begged looking up at him with her big green eye fixed on his. Zack looked at me and I smiled. "you're choice." I said and he looked back at Kara. "okay." he said picking her up and walking out. "never could resist her could he?" Fletch said and I nodded.

While they were out, I started to sort stuff for the party. The wedding was in two days but I had everything planned out. "mum. Whatcha doin'?" Tahatan asked walking in. "I'm sorting stuff for my mum's wedding." I said. "oh. Can I help?" he asked climbing up on the chair behind the bench and looking at me. "okay." I said and he smiled. "can I help?" Taya asked walking over next to me. "why not." I said and she smiled. We got somethings ans started doing it up. We were there all day working on things. We were going to set stuff up for the party the next day. Tahatan got bored after a while so went and played before coming back to help covered in tinsel. "what happened to you?!" Taya asked looking at him. "I think someone found the spare tinsel." I said and Tahatan nodded and we laughed. He climbed up on the chair next to me and started to help us again.

Later in the evening, Fletch, Zack, and Kara got home. "we're home Tyne!" came Fletch's voice. "In the dining room!" I called out. "hey. How did ya day with the...what the heck happened to Tahatan?!" he said staring at him. "I found the spare tinsel!" he said standing up on the chair with his arms open for Fletch to take him. Fletch smiled taking him and he snuggled up to him. "I think someone needs a bath, some dinner, and bed." Fletch said. "yeah. And the kids." Zack said and Fletch shot him a glare. "I was talking about the kids." he said. "oh sorry. I thought you were talking about you." he said and went to put Kara down. "no!" she said tightening her grip on Zack. "hey c'mon. You gotta let go. I've gotta get home." Zack said standing up again with her still holding on. "no." she murmured burring her face in his shirt. "I want to stay with you." she whimpered. "why don't you take her home?" Fletch said and I looked up at him. "what? He could. If she wants to stay with him, let her." he said and I shrugged. "I guess I could." he said and Kara smiled. "really?!" she said smiling and he sighed. "yeah okay. You can come home with me." he said nuzzling her and she giggled. "we'll see ya later." he said and headed off and we got the kids sorted, had dinner and then headed for bed.

The next day we got everything sorted for the wedding and had an early night. The morning after that, I got up early and got the kids sorted. Kara got ready and ran down stairs grabbing her bag and staring out the window. "what's ya hurry?" I asked. "uncle Zack's coming to pick me up." she said. "why?" I asked. "he's gonna let me stay with him. To many people at a wedding." she murmured and I nodded. Zack pulled up and walked in and Kara jumped on him. "hey kiddo." he said holding her close. "hia uncle Zack." she murmured and he picked her up. "I'll cya at the wedding Tyne." he said and I waved. I got the kids sorted and then Fletch came down. "ready?" I asked and he nodded and we headed off.

We headed to the church and Kai was inside with Kyron. Mum and my mother were still coming. We went in and Calley was waiting for us. "where's Zack?" I asked. "at the back with Kara in case she needs to get out." she said and I nodded. Mum arrived and then we started. The wedding went fine and without any problems except Kara left part way through because she freaked out with all the people. He waited outside with her and she calmed down a bit. She came back in while they were saying their vows. They finished and mum put the ring on Kai and I smiled. "you may now kiss the bride." the priest said and Kai smiled and they kissed. Mum smiled pulling away and Shad and I ran over and hugged her tightly. "well done mum." I murmured and Kai smiled. Mum and Kai headed out to their house to have a rest before the party.

I got home, Fletch went for a rest as he was exhausted from training, Taya and Tahatan went off to play with Rox and Nix. Calley, Lexie, Calari, Shad, Rachel, and Reuben helped me set some things up, father and mother along with Talison, Madeline, and Jesse got the food sorted. Zack was in the lounge with Kara who was getting really worried about this party. I walked past the lounge and looked in and Kara was snuggled up to Zack. "but it's a party." she murmured leaning into him and resting her head on his chest. "I know. But there really is nothing scary about that." he said. "but the people." she whimpered staring at the wall. "Kara look at me." he said and she looked up at him. "you're Tyne's daughter. You're tough, strong, and you can beat ya fear over people but you can't let it win." he said and she sighed leaning in on him. "we can try." she said and he held her tight. "but just because you're gonna beat it, doesn't mean you leave me." he added and she smiled. "I won't leave you." she said and I smiled and walked off. I was glad she had Zack and he had her back.

We eventually got everything set up and mum's friends turned up, Jackman, Asher, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Hanzo, and Cormac turned up after them and then mum and Kai turned up. They walked in and mum smiled. "you did a wonderful job baby girl." she said hugging me. "thanks mum." I said hugging her back. We headed into the main area and it was all set up. There were tables with food on along the walls leaving the floor empty for dancing. The kids were playing around with each other except Kara who was clinging to Zack. "look. Just try it." he said putting her down. "go to ya mum." he said. I was standing on the other side of the room talking to Calley. Kara took a deep breath and ran across the room and crashed into my leg clinging to it. "argh! Kara!" I said looking at her and then looked at Zack who walked over. "how was that?" he asked. "too scary." she said jumping back into his arms and he hugged her gently. "trying to get her used to it huh?" I asked and he nodded and walked off. Calley walked off talking to Wilson and I went off and was talking to Calari. Then mother stared up some music for the dancing and mum went up to Fletch and Zack who were talking. "take ya girls for a dance." she said and they looked at each other. "why this one?" Fletch asked. "oh you'll see." she said and Kai pulled mum out for the dance. The music started up and the kids ran off for a dance together. Rox took Kara so she could have some fun. Fletch and Zack looked at each other and smiled before walking over to us.

**You're better than the best  
>I'm lucky just to linger in your light<br>Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)  
>Completely unaware<br>Nothing can compare to where you send me  
>It lets me know that it's okay (yeah, it's okay)<br>And the moments when my good times start to fade  
><strong>

Fletch came over and Calari smiled and I turned around. He took my hand and pulled me off for a dance holding me close. Zack walked up behind Calley who had finished talking to Wilson and was about to walk off when Zack wrapped his arm around her. "c'mon." he murmured. "where?" she asked looking at him. "for a dance." he said and she smiled going off with him

**You make me smile like the sun,  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like a bird,  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record,  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<br>You make me dance like a fool,  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold,  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<br>**

I smiled looking over at the kids who were dancing around with each other. This was the only time Kara looked like she was enjoying herself without Zack

**Even when you're gone  
>Somehow you come along<br>Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack  
>And just like that<br>You steal away the rain  
>And just like that<br>**

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, especially mum which was a good thing. All I wanted was for her to be happy with Kai now

**You make me smile like the sun,  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like a bird,  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record,  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<br>You make me dance like a fool,  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold,  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<br>**

I sighed and looked back at Fletch who was watching me closely smiling and I smiled back at him

**Don't know how I lived without you  
>'Cause every time that I get around you<br>I see the best of me inside your eyes  
>You make me smile<br>**

Fletch kissed my cheek softly and I held onto him tighter. I glanced over at Zack and Calley who were watching each other. Zack ran his hands through her hair pulling her closer and kissed her

**You make me dance like a fool,  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold,  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<br>**

Mum looked at us and smiled and looked at Kai who was watching us. "I hope this works out for Tyne." mum murmured and Kai nodded

**You make me smile like the sun,  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like a bird,  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record,  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<br>You make me dance like a fool,  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold,  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<br>**

The kids looked over at us and smiled. "don't they look like they love each other." Taya said looking at us. "that's probably cause they do." Rox said and they giggled

**(Oh, you make me smile)  
>Oh, you make me smile<br>(Oh, you make me smile)  
>Oh, you make me smile <strong>

Once the music stopped Kara looked at the others and smiled. "bye!" she said. "where are you goin'?" Nix asked. "back to uncle Zack." she said looking around at the people who were walking around. Nix nodded and Kara bolted across the floor and jumped into Zack's arms. "see? You liked that." he said and Calley smiled. "yeah. But not now." she said nuzzling him and Calley stroked her hair gently. "maybe you should go into the lounge. Let her calm down." she said and Zack nodded. He took her into the lounge and they sat on the couch. She hugged him tightly and he sighed holding onto her. They sat there for a bit and then some car lights shone in through the windows and then went off. Zack got up and looked outside and saw a black car parked there. Zack frowned and then a girl got out. "Cass." he hissed and Kara looked at him confused.

**'Smile' by Uncle Kracker**


	22. Chapter 22

**Zack's P.O.V.**

Cass walked up to the house and then walked in. "y'know. There is such a thing as knocking." I said glaring at her. "sorry. But I have to talk to you." she said. Kara stayed hidden behind me and I sighed. "what is it?" I snapped. I was not in the mood for negotiating with her. "it's Alaki." she said and I glared at her. "I don't want to know about him. I still have to deal with him for hurting Tyne and Calari." I said turning around and picking Kara up. She whimpered snuggling into me and I held her tightly. "Please Zack. He's trying to kill me." she said and I looked at her. "oh and like I should believe the girl who tried to get me away from my own damn wife!" I hissed and Kara whimpered holding me. "sorry baby." I murmured nuzzling her gently and she sighed looking up at me. I stroked her hair softly and sat on the couch when Calley walked round and glared at Cass. "what's she doing here?" she murmured walking over to me. "trying to get my help." I said as she sat down next to me. She hugged me gently holding Kara as well. "someone scared?" she asked looking at Kara and she nodded. "what's she want your help about?" Calley asked resting her head on my shoulder. "she says Alaki is trying to kill her." I murmured. "what?! And you expect him to help you?!" she hissed glaring at her. "forget it! He's got better things to be doing!" Cass sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. "read this." she said handing it to me. I took it and opened it up reading it. "what's it say?" Calley asked. "she had 48 hours to hand over the files on Lachy or she will be killed." I said. "what would Alaki want with the files on Lachy?" I asked looking up at her. "he wants them because they contain information about you. I don't want him to have any files. I only agreed to give them to him because it meant he'd leave me alone!" she said crossing her arms. "bitch." I murmured and Calley sighed closing her eyes and snuggling up to me. "you want to go don't you?" she whispered. "I have to if I'm to stop this before Alaki hurts Calari and Tyne." I said stroking her hair gently. "okay." she murmured and I handed Kara over to her. "I'll be back soon princess." I whispered kissing Kara gently. "okay." she said softly holding onto Calley tightly. I sighed and headed off with Cass.

I got in my work truck and followed Cass off. I wasn't really sure if I should trust her but if this letter was true, I wanted to sort this all out. I followed her closely for an hour or so and then she stopped and got out. I got out and walked over to her. "well? Where is he?" I asked and she looked around. "coming." she said pointing to a cloud of dust heading towards us. I frowned and a car skidded to a stop and Alaki got out. "well? Have you got them?" he asked looking at her crossly and then looked at me. "why did you bring him?!" he growled. "cause you need to be dealt with. You tried to harm me!" she said and I pulled out my axe. "so you two are back together." he said smiling. "no. I'm was here to find out if she was tellin' the truth and now I will finish you off for trying to hurt Calari and Tyne." I growled walking over to him slowly. He backed away slowly and I smiled. "backing away won't help. It'll make it worse." I said smiling and he stopped. "but stopping won't do anything either. Neither will fighting me. I'm ten times better than you are." I hissed and he gulped as I raised my axe. "hold it!" he said and I stopped. "this isn't exactly fair. I don't have any weapons." he said. "fine. Go and get some." I said smiling and he raced off to his car and sped off. "how do you know he'll be back?" Cass asked. "he will. He won't leave a fight un-finished." I murmured.

A few minutes later he came back. He got out and drew a rifle. "big mistake letting me go." He said smirking as more men came out. "no. big mistake bringing them. I'll just kill all of you." I said darkly and he laughed. "I'd like to see you try!" I smiled and he sent the men at me. I did exactly what I said I would do and killed them all. He stared at me in disbelief and I smiled looking at the blood on my axe. "you're next." I said and he loaded his rifle but I was onto him before he had a chance to fire it at me. I pounced on him knocking him onto his back and I glared at him. "you have given my family enough trouble! Your life ends now!" I growled and he pushed me off. "over my dead body!" he hissed. "that can be arranged." I murmured smiling. A hint of danger flashed in my eyes and he frowned getting ready to fight. We ran at each other and he pulled out his sword. I moved around behind him hitting him in the head. He lost balance and fell over. I smiled looking at him and Cass watched us closely. I could feel her watching me which really annoyed me. I walked over to Alaki and he rolled onto his back and looked at me. "this isn't the end." He murmured. I glared at him. "yes it is. It's over for all this once I kill you." I hissed. "no it's not. Don't you feel something is wrong?" he asked. "yeah. What's wrong is that you're not dead!" I growled bringing my axe down on his neck cracking it. I kicked him over cutting into his back and pulled it down his back before bringing it down on his spine. He didn't move after that and I smiled putting my blood stained axe back on my belt. I got rid of the bodies and walked back to my truck. "thanks for helping me Zack." Cass said walking over to me. "that's fine." I said and she pulled me to her kissing me gently. I froze pushing her off me. "just stay away from me and don't come near me again!" I said slamming my door and racing off back to Tyne's house.

I was near the house when I saw a truck drive past. I got a funny feeling when I saw it but I shook it off for now. I got home pulling into the driveway seeing Calley out the front with Jeremy watching Taya, Nicole, and Tahatan playing in the snow. Calley turned around and smiled looking at me. she put Jeremy in the pram as I got over to her. "did it go….. she said when I silenced her kissing her harshly. I pulled away after a bit breathless and she stared at me. "well?" she finished saying. "reasonably." I said and looked at Jeremy who was staring up at me finding it quite amusing what just happened. "care to tell me what that was all about?" she asked. "before I left Cass kissed me. I pushed her off and came home. I needed to get rid of her so I kissed you." I said and she frowned and kissed me gently. "there." She said after a minute. "now I just claimed you back." I smiled hugging her. I walked inside and the house was quiet. "Zack!" I heard Tyne yell as I shut the door. "what's wrong?" I asked taking my axe and sitting it on the table as I sat down. "you have to go after someone. One of the kids was kidnapped." She said sadly. "It can wait. I just killed Alaki." I said lying my head back closing my eyes. "love. It was Kara." Calley whispered and my eyes snapped open. "someone kidnaped Kara?! My baby princess?!" I growled and they both nodded. I grabbed my axe and ran out of the house. Whoever kidnapped Kara, would regret ever touching her.

I got to an old building when I heard Kara scream. I frowned running inside. I got inside and saw Kara in the corner of the room crying. "you idiot! Just hand it over!" a guy snapped. Leave my princess alone!" I growled and he turned around. I walked out of the shadows and he gasped. I walked over to Kara snatching her close to me. she held onto me tightly sobbing softly. "run home so I can deal with this guy." I whispered and she nodded. She kissed my cheek gently. "come back safe…..please?" she begged and I nodded. She sighed and ran out of the building and I turned my attention to the guy standing across the room. "you touched my princess." I hissed pulling my axe off my belt and he backed up slowly. "I'm only doing what my boss told me to do." he said and I shook my head. I don't give a shit! You touched my baby girl and you will pay for it!" I yelled running towards him and swung my axe at him hitting him in the head he fell down to the ground and I picked him up by his shirt and held him against the wall raising my axe. "who is your boss?!" I growled. "I'm not permitted to say." He said and I shook my head. "well then you die and I'll find him!" I snapped and swung my axe. It cut his throat and I heard it break the bone. I smiled dropping him to the ground before bringing my axe down on him and finishing him off. I pulled my axe out of him and put it on my belt. I got rid of the body and headed back home.

On my way home I was wondering what that guy was talking about. "Kara baby! I'm home!" I called out shutting the door. I heard her squeal running down the stairs smiling. She got close to me before she stopped and jumped into my arms. I smiled catching her and holding her close. "my poor baby." I murmured kissing her cheek gently. "my poor father." Tyne said coming up hugging me from behind gently. I held her hand squeezing it gently. "where's Calley?" I asked. "in the lounge with Jeremy." She said. I nodded walking in. Cal was on the couch and holding Jeremy close to her rocking him gently. I walked over and sat down next to her and she looked up at us. "you poor thing." She said softly stroking Kara's hair gently. Tyne was in the door way when Fletch came up behind her hugging her tightly. "what did he want you to give him?" I finally asked Kara. "they wanted my necklace." She said softly. I looked at Cal who looked as confused and me. I looked at the other two. Fletch was looking confused but Tyne frowned "you still have it?" she asked and Kara nodded pulling out a dark blue pendant that was hidden down her jacket. "what's wrong with a necklace?" I asked and Tyne shook her head pulling out an orange pendant. "he'll be after me soon then." She murmured and we just looked at each other worried. "who?" Fletch asked looking at Tyne but she shook her head pulling away from Fletch. "just stay away from me." she said as her eyes filled with tears. She ran off to her room and Fletch watched her run off. "Tyne!" he called out and Calley held him back. "just wait." She murmured and Fletch frowned. "I hate waiting." He murmured hugging Cal tightly holding back from crying. "I just want to have Tyne back with me." he whispered. "I know you do." Cal whispered back holding him close. I sighed holding Kara close to me. "I don't get it." I said kissing the top of Kara's head. "I don't either. But maybe her uncle Draco is making trouble for her again." She said and I looked at her. "who is that?" I asked. "her uncle. He's a monster and a half. He's scary." Kara said shivering gently. "just the thought of him freaks me out." She whimpered. I growled softly and she stroked my cheek gently. "it's okay uncle Zack. You'll deal with him if he comes." She said kissing me softly. I smiled and she nuzzled me gently. I purred softly holding her close and Calley sat down holding Fletch close. This all had to end somewhere…just where, I wasn't sure.


	23. Chapter 23

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I stayed in Calley's arms till I pulled away ten minutes later. I had to find out what was bothering Tyne. I walked up the stairs and to our room. I opened the door and walked in quietly to see Tyne on the floor next to the bed on her side crying. "Tyne?" I asked looking at her worried. She turned around and looked at me. I walked over to her snatching her close to me. "what's going on?" I asked. "him." He murmured. "who's him?" I asked rubbing her back gently. "my uncle Draco. He wants the necklaces for some plan." She said. "what plan?" I asked. "I don't know what they do but they have a formula in them to do something really bad. And it's worse." She said and I looked at her. "what?" I asked nervously. "he owns me. if he wants me back, he can take me. he owns me now. He has for ages." She said. "he'd even go to court over it. He can't lose because he knows he owns me. they can't deny that." I stared at her shocked, upset, and hurt. "he can just take me." she said. "you better be fucking bloody kiddin' me!" I growled looking at her and she shook her head. "he can. And you can't fight him." She whispered. "like hell I will!" I growled getting up. "he can do what he damn well wants but I won't lose you to him!" Tyne got up and shook her head. "you can't!" she said and I grabbed her kissing her gently. I stopped after a while and looked at her in the eyes. "I will not lose you." I murmured and she held me tightly. Taya walked in hugging us both. "don't cry mama. It makes me sad." She whispered and we held her tightly. We sat on the bed and Taya sat on her lap hugging Tyne and I hugged them both.

We headed downstairs a bit later and Zack was sitting in the lounge tickling Kara who was laughing. "stop it!" she squealed. "I can't breathe!" she said and Tyne smiled walking over. "is uncle Zack being annoying is he?" she asked and Kara nodded. Tyne grabbed Zack's hand pulling them away from Kara who jumped into my arms breathing heavily. Zack smiled and hugged Tyne gently. "everything alright kid?" he asked and she nodded slowly. "you sure?" he asked and she nodded. We all sat down talking and then it started to get late so we went to bed.

The next morning I woke up to see Tyne was gone. I looked around and there was no sign of her anywhere. I looked all around Chuggington with the others helping but she was never found. The kids and the others headed back as it started to snow. I didn't head back. I zipped up my jacket pulling my hood over my head and walked down the street as it started to snow harder. It got colder and colder. I headed to the pub and walked inside sitting down. "here again huh?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw a female standing there. "yeah. There a problem with that?" I asked. "no. just shocked is all." She said and sat down. "KC. Can I tell you something?" I said and she sat down next to me nodding. "course. What's wrong?" she asked. "Tyne's left me again." I said and she looked at me sympathetically. "oh Fletch." She said taking my hands. We stayed there talking and drinking till late.

I headed home with KC holding my hand. We got home and I walked in and the kids looked at me. they were sitting on the stairs watching the door. "daddy! Have you found mummy?" Taya asked running over. "no." I said and turned to KC. "thanks for the talk and stuff." I said kissing her cheek and the kids stopped mid run staring at me and KC. "you're welcome Fletch." She said smiling. "wanna stay a while?" I asked and she nodded. I smiled and shut the door and we walked into the lounge. Zack and Calley were staring at me as were the kids. "Fletch. Can we talk?" Zack asked and I nodded. Walked out and he looked at me. "what are you doin'? you're getting' married soon!" he snapped. "to who?! Tyne's always gone one morning and back the next! I can't do it." I said and Zack stared at me. "I'm sorry but KC's my girl. Not Tyne." Zack's gaze turned stern. "don't say that about my daughter again!" he snapped and walked over to my kids. "let's head up to get you lot into bed. I'm moving you kids out of here tomorrow." He murmured and they walked up to their rooms slowly, crying softly.

The next morning I woke up with KC next to me, I kissed her cheek gently and she smiled. I walked down stairs to see the kids bags at the door. Zack walked in from outside taking their bags out to his truck and Calley's car. I watched from the top of the stairs and Tahatan looked at me. I knew I had broken their trust in me. he ran up the stairs and jumped into my arms hugging me gently. I held him close and I then saw a glimpse of someone outside. I walked down the stairs and KC followed me. I looked outside and Tyne walked up to Zak's truck. "what's going on?" she asked and saw the kids crying. She then looked up at me and saw KC behind me hugging me gently. She stared at me and then looked at Zack. "he went out and got a date sweetie. Said he can't have you because you're there one morning and gone the next. She's the one for him. Always there. Right Fletch?" he snapped glaring at me and I looked at the ground. Tahatan got out of my arms and the three of them ran to Tyne who was crying. "you said you loved me!" she said and I didn't look at her. "I thought you promised me everything! You lied to me!" she sobbed and Zack held her against him. "shh. It's okay sweetie. Daddy's got you." he said and Tyne held him close to her sobbing softly. "he promised." She said. "I know. I'm so pissed off at him for this." He said. Calley walked over holding Jeremy. "c'mon. the plane is booked and leaves soon." she said and they got in the car and they drove off.

I turned around and Shad and Reuben were in the house staring at me. "what?" I asked looking at them. "you cheated Tyne?" Shad asked as her eyes filled with tears. "what do you want me to do?!" I said. "she's our sister! She **was** your fiancé but you just dumped her! And all she was doing was coming to see Shad who was distressed?!" Reuben snapped and I stared at him. "why didn't you ring me?!" I growled looking at them. "because you needed rest!" Shad said and I looked at the floor sadly. "I have to find them!" I said and ran out followed by Rueben and Shad. We ran to the airport but the plane had left already. We waited and got the next flight out. Shad had tracked them down and they were heading to Italy. We flew for hours in silent.

We touched down in Italy and headed to the house where Tyne had grown up. We got there and heard the kids running around the building. We walked over and Reuben and Shad walked in first. "hey you two." I heard Tyne say. "we've got a visitor." Shad said and I walked in. Tyne stared at me and went to walk off when I grabbed her hand. "why didn't you leave a note as to where you were? We searched all over Chuggington for you." I said and she shrugged. "I didn't think you'd leave me if I didn't." she said. "I know. I'm ripping myself apart for that." I murmured. "don't! I don't want you to bring any harm to yourself." She said making me look at her in the eyes. I took a deep breath pulling her against me and kissing her harshly. Zack was watching from the top of the stairs frowning. Calley held him from behind gently. "they'll be fine." He whispered and he relaxed leaning into her. I pulled away from Tyne only to have her pull me back again. "don't leave me!" she murmured and I nodded. "never." I murmured and she snuggled up to me and the kids ran down holding us both. We smiled and Zack walked down. "got my eyes on you boy." Zack said looking at me and I nodded.

Tyne looked at me after a bit and I looked at her seeing a needy look in her eyes. I smiled looking at the others. "I think Fletch needs some rest." Tyne said looking at me and I smiled picking Tyne up. She pointed up the stairs and I walked up them and she pointed to a room and I walked in kicking the door shut with my foot. I walked over lying Tyne on the bed climbing over her. "you sure you want this after all that just happened?" I asked. "yes. I need it and I haven't had you for age." She said pulling me down and I nodded kissing her gently. She smiled kissing me back and I ran my hands up her shirt. I pulled away from Tyne pulling her shirt off tossing it to the side. She pulled off my shirt and her gaze went back to me. I'd gotten more buff since the last time she'd seen me. I lifted her chin up and kissed her gently. "enough gazing." I murmured and she smiled slightly. I pulled her jeans off along with her underwear. I pulled my pants off as well as my boxers. I rubbed her opening gently kissing her neck. She groaned pulling he closer and I bit her neck gently. Tyne ran her hands through my hair kissing my cheek. One of her hands went to my shaft and she started to slowly rub it. I groaned and looked at her kissing her gently. I started to grope at her opening and she relaxed more. I sighed and she started to rub my shaft faster. I groaned feeling myself getting close. "babe. I'm getting close." I said softly. "me too." She said. We went for a minute longer before I released a load onto her hand. I groaned and she reached her climax soon after me. she stared up at me panting. She smiled as I licked my hand clean and she did the same. "god I love you." I said in her ear going down kissing along her neck. She went back to rubbing my shaft and I moaned leaning in on her. "god Tyne. You're good." I said. Her heat sent was lush and sweet and driving me crazy. She then rolled me over and kissed me gently before she moved down licking my shaft and I closed my eyes groaning. She kept going till I reached my climax again. I needed her now so I flipped her back over slowly pushing into her. She smiled looking up at me and I started to rock into her. We went for a while before she climaxed and I shot a load into her. I went about 30 odd times before I lay down next to her. "satisfying?" I asked and she nodded. "you always are." She whispered hugging me. I smiled and climbed under the blankets and we drifter off to sleep.

**Zack's P.O.V.**

I was in the lounge on the couch thinking when Calley came up next to me and climbed on my lap making me look at her. "hun. Fletch is just confused." She said and I nodded resting my hands on her waist. "I know. I just got upset when he said that about Tyne." I said and she kissed me gently. I kissed her back and she slid her hands through my hair holding me close. She pulled away a minute later kissing my neck. "he would never hurt her on purpose." She said and I nodded. "he love her to much." he said and I sighed. "I know. he loves her as much as I love you." I said sliding my hands up her shirt kissing her neck. "uncle Zack!" I heard Kara call out. I groaned pulling away from Calley who giggled sitting down next to me. Kara walked into the lounge and smiled running over to me. "there you are!" she said happily. "what's up baby girl?" I asked pulling her onto my lap. "just you. I needed you." she murmured and I held her close to me rubbing her back gently. Calley smiled leaning on my shoulder. "I'll get you tonight." I whispered in her ear and she nodded. "get her? What did she do?" Kara asked and I smiled. "nothing love. It's alright." I said and she nodded leaning into me. "can we go play in the snow?" she asked and I nodded. "you too?" she asked. "alright." I said and Cal smiled and then looked up hearing Jeremy start to wail softly. She got up and went into his room and sat in the rocking chair holding him as she fed him.

I played with the kids outside for a few hours until it started to get dark. We walked inside and I headed upstairs to Jeremy's room where Calley was feeding him one last time before she put him to bed. She sat there looking at him and his fingers were wrapped around her finger as he suckled fixing his brown eyes on her eyes. I walked up behind her and poked my tongue at him and he stopped suckling and started up at me giggling softly. Calley turned around but couldn't see anything as I was hiding. She shrugged fixing up her shirt and the burped him gently. I came up behind Calley and looked at him poking my tongue out again at him and he giggled softly. I came up behind Calley and she turned around to find out what he was giggling at. She turned around and then saw me. "argh!" she said jumping. "Jesus Zack! Don't do that!" she murmured and Jeremy giggled smiling at us. "sorry babe." I said kissing her cheek gently. "was he giggling at you before?" she asked and I nodded. "I was hiding when you looked." I said and she rolled her eyes. "I might just not let you have me for that." She said putting Jeremy in the cot smiling to herself. "you wouldn't dream of it babe cause you know for a fact that I'd still get you." I said and she sighed. "fine." She said and kissed my cheek and we walked out of his room shutting the door behind us.

We had dinner and was cleaning up when I got a call. I answered it and frowned. "okay. see you then." I said and hung up. "what's wrong?" Cal asked walking over. "I've been called in for a job." I said and she nodded. "how long will you be?" she asked. "a week minimum." I said slowly and she gasped. "you can't keep doing this to me!" she said and walked off. I shook my head and walked out of the house. I had no option but to do this job. But I was in for a shock when I got home.

**Calley's P.O.V.**

The next morning I got up and rang my parents. I needed to see them so they all got the next flight out to Italy. Hours later they arrived and mum hugged me. "what's wrong dear heart?" mum asked. "I can't do this anymore." I said. "do what?" Dad asked. Michael, Mavis, and Lexie came close looking worried. Tyne was in the kitchen listening. "I can't stay doing all this." I said. "Zack's left again for another job. A week at the minimum he'll be away!" Mum and dad looked at each other. "so what are you saying?" mum asked. "I want a divorce." I said and they all gasped. Tyne stood in the kitchen shocked and Rox and Nix were upstairs looking shocked.

**I don't own anyone except KC!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Calley's P.O.V.**

"I want a divorce." I said and they all gasped. Tyne stood in the kitchen shocked and Rox and Nix were upstairs looking shocked. "you want what?!" Tyne said walking out of the kitchen. "I want a divorce." I said with my eyes filling with tears. "Calley you can't. you know how we feel about divorces. When Mavis got her divorce we were so upset. She didn't have kids which made it a little better but you have had two kids of your own with him and adopted a girl. You can't divorce him." Mum said. "your mothers right. It wouldn't be fair on the kids and Zack would fall apart." Dad said. Mavis took my hand. "I'll talk to her." She said and took me out to the porch and we sat down.

We sat there in silence for a minute before Mavis looked at me. "why do you want the divorce?" she said. "I told you." I said. "no. tell me every little detail." She said and I sighed. "I can't take him leaving me anymore. He left last time and Cass tried to get him. The second time she tried to get him again. He's tried to kill me which I know isn't his fault. He's not always around for me anymore. Nor the kids. I can't take it anymore!" I said crying and Mavis hugged me gently. "talk to him when he get's back. Trust me. he needs to know." she said and I nodded slowly.

A week and a half passed and it was late evening when I heard a truck pull up outside. I looked out of the kitchen to see a man walk in. he had his back facing me so I wasn't sure if they were good or not. They unzipped their jacked pulling it off and hung it up. He turned around running a hand through his hair and I gasped. "Zack!" I said running over to him. He smiled snatching me close to him. He wrapped his arms around me holding me in a near death grip. "Zack. Loosen up please!" I said and he smiled. Sorry baby." He murmured kissing me gently. "I hate to ruin the moment but I need to talk to you." I said pulling him up to the bedroom. He sat on the bed looking at me worried. "I want a divorce." I said and he frowned. "you want what?!" he growled. "a divorce." I said. "like hell you will. You aren't leaving me!" he snapped. "why do you want it?" he asked. "I can't go on like this. It's like I don't matter. You leave us for weeks at a time!" I said crying softly and he pulled me onto his lap. "shh. It's alright. You do matter. I love you so much and I refuse to let you leave me." he said kissing my neck and I sighed relaxing into him. "I'll try not to leave you too much. but I had to go." He said and I looked at the floor sadly. "I can't be sure of that." I said getting up only to hear Zack growl softly and then I was pulled onto the bed and Zack lay over me. "you aren't going anywhere." He murmured softly. We stared at each other for a minute before he went to kiss me when we heard something. "Zack! Phone call for you!" Tyne yelled and he growled getting off me. "don't move!" he snapped and I nodded. He went outside the room and Tyne handed him the phone. "what?" he murmured. "sorry boss. We need you." I heard Ragnar say and I groaned. I rolled over crying to myself. Zack glanced back at me and frowned. "forget it!" he snapped. "but boss. We need ya." He said. "you don't need me half as much as Cal does. I'll come in when I'm good and ready too." He said and hung up handing the phone back to Tyne who smiled at him.

I was staring at the wall with tears in my eyes. I closed my eyes tightly when I felt someone press up against my back. "I'm not going anywhere." I heard Zack say and I rolled over to see him smiling at me. I sighed leaning into him. He pulled me on top of him kissing me gently. I smiled kissing him back. He slid his hands into my hair holding me there running his tongue along mine. I sighed deepening the kiss. We got rid of our clothes and he smiled rolling over so he was on top. He kissed me gently brushing his shaft across my opening before pushing in slowly. He slowly started rocking into me. I groaned softly looking up at him. He held me close rocking harder. We went for a while before he released a load into me. he smiled kissing my cheek as he started again. We went another 10 times before he stopped when there was a knock on the door. "hold on a sec." Zack called pulling his clothes on and I got dress as well. He then went over and opened the door. "sorry to bother you but there's a slight problem." Fletch said looking at him. "what's that?" Zack asked and Fletch led us down stairs and Ragnar was standing there with some men. "we waited boss but you never came. you can't run the job anymore." He said.

**Zack's P.O.V.**

I glared at Ragnar. "really?" I said pulling my axe of my belt and he suddenly looked worried. "you think you can just come round here telling me what I should have done and that I can't run the job anymore?" I hissed walking towards him. Fletch moved back pushing Calley up the stairs and the kids watched from the balcony up stairs. "Look. I was just saying." Rag said backing up more. "I don't give a damn what you were saying. Cal needed me home and I won't go when I could risk leaving and coming home to her have a divorce from me!" I growled throwing my axe at him. It hit the wall he was against landing just above his shoulder. He gulped and looked at me. I felt my anger rising and all I wanted to do was kill him. I ran at him and I punched him. He fell down and I grabbed him. "you think you can just tell me what to do like that?!" I growled. "Zack! Stop it!" Fletch yelled. "it's not that big a problem! We can sort this!" I ignored him and tossed Ragnar into a corner and pulled my axe off the wall walking over. Calley was watching and Fletch hit his head on his hand. I then heard running down the stairs but I ignored it. I raised my axe and Ragnar closed his eyes. I swung my axe and that's when I heard her. "stop!" I stopped my axe and Ragnar opened one eye and then the other seeing Calley in front of him. "settle down." She said looking at me. "why?! He's telling me what I can and can't do!" I snapped. "please!" she begged and I shook my head. "no." I murmured pushing her out of the way. I raised my axe and swung it at him and then I heard the last thing I expected.

"argh!" a girls voice said. I turned around and Ragnar was behind me. "what just happened?" Rag said looking at me. "if I didn't hit you or Calley." I said looking at her as she walked over. "who did I hit?" I murmured and turned round to see Kara where Rag had been. She was bleeding and I dropped my axe snatching her into my arms. "baby. What did you do?!" I said looking at her. "you would've fallen into the blood lust again if you had killed him. I stopped you cause you would kill him but you would never kill me." she whispered and I pulled my shirt off putting it over her wound. I got up and Tyne and Fletch smiled. "she loves you so much Zack." Tyne murmured. "that's why she did that." Fletch added and I held her close. I felt tears run down my cheeks and Kara looked up and wiped them away. "shh. Don't cry. I'll be fine." She whispered and Calley came over with some medical supplies. I sat on the couch and she went to take Kara when I pulled away holding her closer. "don't touch her!" I hissed. "Zack. I have to fix her up." She said taking her away from me gently. "you get sorted and I'll fix her up." I sighed and headed up to the bedroom and got a new shirt on and then headed back down a while later.

I got to the lounge and Calley was gone and so was Kara. "alright where is she?!" I growled and Calley came out of the bathroom with her. "settle down love. She's here." She said and I walked over and took Kara off Calley and held her close to me. Kara sighed leaning into me and I stroked her hair walking off to the lounge and sat down on the couch with her. "well, I've learnt one thing tonight." Cal murmured. "what's that?" Fletch asked. "never mess with Kara when Zack's around." She said and Fletch nodded. "inseparable those two." Tyne said walking over. "hey. Why not go to bed and take Kara with you." Tyne said to me and I nodded. I walked out and pulled Calley next to me going to our room. Calley got changed and climbed into bed and I lay Kara in the middle holding her close to me. I didn't bother getting changed. I wasn't letting Kara go for a while.

The next morning I got up taking Kara with me. she sat on my back while I was doing stuff around the house. I then went outside and I sensed someone was nearby. I frowned and walked off. "where are we goin'?" Kara asked. "someone's here." I murmured as I trudged through the snow. We headed into the forest nearby and I looked around to see tire tracks. I followed them and saw an ATV parked there. I walked over and a guy turned around and looked at me. "who are you?" I snapped. "I'm Shihzuka." He said and I nodded. "what are you doing here?" I asked. "I've seen Taya here." He said. "so? What's my family life to you?" I growled. "she's my sister. She won't know me but I remember her." He said and I nodded. You better come home with me." I said and we headed back.

We walked inside and Tyne looked at us. "who's ya new friend?" she asked smiling. "this is Shihzuka. Apparently he's Taya's brother." I said and Tyne nodded. "would you like to see her?" she asked and Shihzuka smiled. "yes please." He said and Tyne walked off. she came back down carrying Taya. "Taya!" Shihzuka said smiling. "who are you?" she asked. "I'm Shihzuka. Your brother but you won't know me." he said and she nodded and got down walking over. He smiled kneeling down and she hugged him gently. He sighed nuzzling her gently picking her up. Lexie walked down. "hey you guys. We have a huge problem. And by huge, I mean huge." She said and we looked up at her. Shihzuka looked up at her and stared at her. Tyne glanced at him and smiled. "what's wrong?" I asked. "Kara and Tyne have to leave here." She said. "never!" I growled holding Kara closer to me. "why?" Tyne asked. "because you're uncle has been tracking you." she said and Tyne frowned. "I'll fight them. I'm not going anywhere!" Tyne snapped and Lexie groaned. "but Tyne!" she said and she shook her head. "no." Tyne said and Lexie sighed. "fine." She murmured and walked off and then looked at Shihzuka. "who the new guy?" she asked. "Shihzuka. Taya's brother." Tyne said. "oh. Well, is he staying?" she asked. "do you have family?" Tyne asked and he shook his head sadly. "you do now. I'm ya mum now and you'll live with us." She said and he smiled. "really?" he asked and Tyne nodded. "thanks. I'd love it." He said smiling and Taya hugged him tightly. Kara held onto Zack and whimpered softly. "shh. It's okay baby. I won't let him touch you." I murmured holding her against him and she snuggled up to him. I felt my anger rise at the thought of her uncle getting hold of them just for the sake of two pendants. It really pissed me off a whole lot. Fletch was watching from upstairs and frowned. He didn't like the idea to much either. We had to get out of Italy and get back to Chuggington so we could get Tyne's adopted family and her real parents to help but I was determined to kill him myself for putting Tyne and Kara in this situation.

**I don't own anyone! Shihzuka belongs to shegrthefluffycommander and I used him with her permission!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

We were up early the next morning and left on the plane for Chuggington. We flew for hours before we touched down in Chuggington. We got off the plane and out of the terminal. We headed back to the house where father and mother were waiting for us. They smiled as we came over and took us inside out of the cold. We walked in and father grabbed Fletch's arm pulling him away. "whoa! What's the hurry?" Fletch said and he was pulled away. "you need to continue training." He said pushing him into the training room. Shad and Reuben followed along behind them. I decided to watch as I hadn't seen him doing this before. Father left us in the room and Fletch pulled his jacket off tossing it on the chair. "how can I train properly if I know Tyne's safe?" he said looking at the other two. "just pretend she's in danger." Reuben said. "or pretend ya fighting her uncle." Shad said putting up a picture of my uncle on the wall. "oh god he's hideous." I murmured and Shad smiled. "yeah." She said and Reuben rolled his eyes. "drama queens." He murmured. Fletch frowned punching the punching bag. He hit it harder with each hit and I sat there watching him.

He kept going till he stopped. "tired Fletch?" Reuben asked. "no. hot." He said pulling shirt off and tossing it on his jacket. He was better looking every day, I swear to god he was. he went back to punching it. It started swinging back and forth. It was old and not well held on anymore. "ah Fletch. You might want to stop." Reuben said watching it closely. Father came back in and saw it. "Fletch! Stop! It's not lasting!" he said as Fletch punched it one more time. It swung one last time and came off the hinge hitting the floor. "good lord! What was that?!" Zack said running in and saw it. "just a little to much anger huh Fletch?" he asked. Fletch stood there staring at it running his hands through his hair. "just a tad." He murmured and I looked at Shad. "fancy going shopping for a new one Tyne?" she asked and I nodded and we left. "sorry Kyron. He just got the better of me." I heard Fletch say. "it's alright but you mustn't let him. He feeds on making the people who care about her angry. The more angry you get, the less you think and the more he'll have chance of winning." Father said gently.

Shad and I left the house walking through the snow slowly. Taya ran out taking my hand. I smiled at her and we walked along. "Taya!" I heard Shihzuka call out. "I'm going with mum to the city!" she called out and Shihzuka ran out to us. "I want to stay with you." he said and she smiled up at him. We got to the city and went to the shop. We found a good quality punching bag and Shad smiled. "think this will last Fletch's anger?" she asked and I smiled. "possibly." I said and we got it. We got it brought back to the house and set it up. Fletch and Reuben were lifting weights when we got back. We walked in and Fletch tilted his head back looking at us. "would ya look at that. Those two are very clever. They can walk upside-down." Reuben said smirking and I rolled my eyes. Fletch put the weights up walking over hugging me gently from behind and kissing my neck. "you kay Fletchy?" I asked kissing the top of his head. "I just missed you a lot when you were gone." He murmured and I nodded leaning into him. "I'm gonna take Tahatan out for a while." He said pulling away. I nodded and Tahatan squealed looking at us. Fletch pulled his shirt on and his jacket before picking Tahatan up and heading out.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I walked out of the building with Tahatan. I sighed heading to the city. "where are we going?" Tahatan asked. "I don't know buddy. Somewhere." I murmured. "are you gonna get another tattoo soon?" he asked and I shrugged. "if I did. What would I get?" I asked looking at him. "a wolf." He said. "a wolf. Why that?" I asked and he smiled. "cause mummy loves wolves." I thought about it and then smiled. "alright. I'll get one for mum hm?" I asked and he smiled hugging my neck. "good daddy." He murmured and I rolled my eyes. We got into the city and I went off to get the tattoo done first. We walked in and the guy looked up. "back again huh?" he said. "yeah." I said. "your ma best customer y'know." he said and I smiled. "thanks Mac." I murmured and he looked at Tahatan. "is he gettin' one?!" he asked and I laughed. "nah. Tyne'll kill me if he got one. It's me." I said and he smiled. "what is it today?" he asked coming round to me. "he's gettin' a wolf!" Tahatan piped up smiling. "a wolf. Awesome." He said. "why a wolf? Anythin' special about it?" he asked as he got the stuff set up. "yeah." I said nodding. "you want it on ya arm?" he asked and I nodded. "kay. So what's special about this wolf?" he asked. "it's Tyne's favorite animal." I murmured. "Tyne? She's ya babe right?" he asked and I looked at him. "yeah." He nodded. "good lookin'?" he asked and I frowned. "yeah. What's it to ya anyway?" he smiled. "hey settle down. I was just askin'." He said and I glared at him. "yeah well just keep away from her." I hissed and Tahatan came over leaning on my lap watching Mac.

After a while he finished. "there ya go Fletch. All done." He said and I smiled looking at it. "nice." I murmured and Tahatan smiled. "mummy's gonna love it." He said smiling. I then saw Tyne walk past. "Tyne? What's wrong?" I asked and she looked at us and smiled. "I was wanting to talk…..what are you two doin' here?" she asked looking around. "he got a new tattoo!" Tahatan pipped up hugging her gently. "oh." She said and I paid Mac. I looked up at him and saw him watching Tyne and I frowned. "yo Fletch!" I heard a voice call. I went outside with Tahatan and saw Garry. "hey Garry. What's up bro?" I asked. "just seein' how you guys are goin'." He said smiling at Tahatan. "oh, we're fine." I said ruffling Tahatan hair. I then heard Tyne. "are you crazy?!" she snapped. I looked back and ran over to the building with Garry and Tahatan following. Tyne was against the counter and Mac was in front of her. "honestly, Fletch isn't meant for ya." He said running his hand through her hair. "what?! You wouldn't have a damn clue!" she murmured. "yeah I would actually." Mac said. "no. you have no fucking damn clue like she said!" I growled walking over to him slowly. Tyne pulled away from him and I pushed her behind me. she took Tahatan holding him close. I got closer to Mac who backed up. "hey. I don't see what the big deal is. She ain't even married to ya!" he said and that broke the last thread holding me back from beating the shit out of him.

"YOU BASTARD!" I growled punching him sending him flying into the wall. He hit it and fell to the ground. "you DARE touch my wife again and you will never see the light of the next day!" I hissed grabbing his shirt. "I warned you not to touch her!" I snapped punching him in the stomach knocking the air out of him. "you need to calm down dude. It's just a girl." Mac murmured and I kicked him into the wall before I beat him up. I stopped after a bit and looked at him. He was badly beaten up. "don't EVER say that about my wife again! She is not just a god damn girl!" I hissed. "if you ask me, she's more of a goddess than anythin'." I murmured and walked off taking Tyne into my arms. "don't come near here again." I murmured kissing her cheek gently and she nodded. We walked off and I glared looking back at Mac. "so, what's this tattoo you got?" she asked turning my head to face her. I smiled. "you'll see later on babe." I murmured. "can't you just tell me?" she asked. "na-ah. I want you to tell me which is the new one." I said and she smiled leaning on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her holding her close. Tahatan ran ahead of us with Garry following close behind him. "you can't catch me!" Tahatan called. "yeah I will!" Garry said grabbing him. Tahatan squealed wiggling around giggling. "daddy! Make him let me go!" he said. "nah. He can keep ya." I said and Tyne smiled. Tahatan frowned and then held onto Garry. "okay. I'll stay." He murmured.

We got home and Taya was with Shihzuka in the lounge area and Zack was talking to Kyron holding Kara close to him. "he hasn't let Kara out of his sight since he hurt her has he?" I asked and Tyne shook her head. "nope. He's so worried about her." She said. "she doesn't seem to mind though." I said looking at Kara who had a tight grip on him. "yeah. She loves him so much." Tyne murmured and I kissed her cheek gently. "I'm gonna go train more." I murmured and Tyne followed. I got to the training room and Reuben and Shad were talking. I pulled my shirt off and Shad looked at me. "I've never asked but why so many tatts?" she asked. I shrugged. "I just like 'em." I murmured and Tyne walked over and looked at me and them looked at my arm and smiled. "aww Fletch." She said and I smiled. "that was Tahatan's idea." I said and she kissed my cheek gently. "you should have one that says you own Tyne." Reuben said and I smiled. "that'll be my next one." I said smiling back. I walked over to the punching bag hitting it. Tyne sighed and sat down watching me and I could feel her watching me and I couldn't help but smile.

Days passed and we never heard from Tyne's uncle which got us all wondering where he was. we weren't sure if this was some kind of a trap but we gave up looking for him. Zack was outside with Kara playing. She had recovered alright but Zack never let her out of his sight. He even kept her with him at night he was so upset about her. Calley didn't mind having Kara around all the time but something was eating away at her. I had noticed a bit of a change in her behavior lately. I wasn't sure what was wrong but I didn't have time to work it out now. Tyne and I were getting married the next day. We had everything sorted and ready to go. Tyne was getting worried about it and I could tell. She wasn't herself and she had made a list of things we needed and she kept going over it. "have you organized the flowers?" she asked looking at Tara. "yes sweetie." She said. "and your clothes are sorted?" Tyne asked. "yes." "what about the kids stuff?" she asked. "Tyne. It's sorted." Tara said and Tyne walked off. "what about Fletch's stuff?!" Tyne called out and Tara rolled her eyes. I walked out in front of Tyne taking her list off her and tossing it away. "forget the damn list. It's fine." I murmured kissing her neck and she sighed leaning into me. I smiled pulling away from her and then we heard the kids.

Taya ran past first. "quick! To the basement!" she said and Rox, Nix, and Tahatan followed along behind her. Then Zack followed them holding Kara. "where are you goin'?" I asked. "nowhere." Zack said smirking and then disappeared down to the basement. "I wonder where they're going in such a hurry." I murmured and Tyne shrugged. "can I ask a question?" she asked looking at me and I nodded. "I guess so. What's wrong?" she looked around and then back at me. "have you got all your stuff sorted? You never answered." She said and I stared at her. "shut the fuck up about it!" I said coving her mouth. "I told you to stop worrying!" Tyne giggled and I rolled my eyes and we walked off. all this wedding organization was exhausting and I sat down. I saw the kids and Zack coming in and out of the basement all day and I was really confused. Kyron and Nya watched the kids and smiled. "our baby girl is growing up so fast." Nya whispered. "yes dear. She certainly is." Kyron said and I smiled. 'Yeah. And she'll be growing up with me now.' I thought to myself smiling. I couldn't believe it. Tyne was so close to being mine for life now and I was so happy.

**I only own my OC's and Mac! Shihzuka and Taya belong to shegrathefluffycommander!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

The next morning I woke up early and got up. I couldn't believe it was already the wedding day. I smiled and got up waking Fletch up as well. He yawned stretching. "hey baby." He murmured looking at me. "it's our wedding day." I said and he smiled. "'bout fucking bloody time. I've waited ages for you." he said and got up. "I'll meet you at the church." He said and got up and I nodded. He got dressed into his normal clothes and left. He headed down to the other part of the house where Shad was waiting. Calley came up to me to get me ready.

Fletch was in Shads room and she brought in his suit. "there ya go Fletch." She said handing it to him. He smiled taking it. He went off and brushed his hair slicking it back. She left the room and he got in his suit. "kay Shad. You can come in now." He called and she walked in and smiled. "wow." She said looking at him. "some sexy beast now." She murmured and Fletch smiled. "yeah I am aren't I?" he said and she giggled. "Tyne's one lucky devil." She whispered. He pulled her over to him and hugged her gently. "Don't worry. You'll always be important to me." Fletch murmured and she smiled. "thanks Fletch." She said. "and I think there's someone out there who would love to have you to themselves." He added and she looked at him. "who?" she asked. "Reuben." He said and Shad looked at the floor and then Fletch. "really?" she asked. "why not? You're not really related. You just grew up as brothers and sisters. But I really think he loves you." he said and Shad smiled and took him arm and they headed downstairs to head to the church.

Calley and I were in our room. I sat down and Calley brushed my hair out. "you're gonna look great today." she murmured and I blushed slightly. "I hope Fletch likes it." I murmured. "I'm sure he will." She reassured me. I sighed watching her doing up my hair nicely. She smiled fluffing it out a bit. It had a slight wave to it and Calley smiled. "you're gorgeous." She murmured and I smiled. She finished my hair and I did my makeup and accessories. I then got up and Calley and my dress out waiting. I got it and went into the bathroom and got dressed. I came out in the white floor length dress. The straps went around my shoulders and had beaded flowers on the front. It had a white sash done up with a bow at the back. Calley smiled fixing the veil in my hair. "hey girlie! You done in there?" Zack asked. "yeah! Give her a moment!" Calley said and Zack giggled. "meet ya at the church!" he said and headed off. we then headed off a bit later.

The kids were inside with mother and father. Fletch was up the front with the priest. Zack was waiting for me. I know Zack wasn't my real father, but he was like my father and I wanted him to do it. We pulled up and Calley headed inside. Zack smiled at her as she walked into the church. I was waiting outside and Zack walked over taking my arm in his. "ready kiddo?" he asked and I found I couldn't talk. I looked at him and he could see the tears in my eyes. "hey what's up?" he asked. "I can't do this. I can't break his heart." I murmured. "you'll break his heart if ya don't marry him!" he said. "no. I'm not safe." I murmured giving him my flowers and taking the veil off. I turned around and Shikra was standing there with Vytus and Zosy. "tell Fletch I'm sorry." I murmured and ran off with them following. Zack ran into the church. "Tyne ran off worried she's not safe!" he said and Fletch stared at him. Calley got up. "nobody leave!" she ordered and ran out.

I got to the forest and stopped. Shikra stopped and dropped my diary at my feet. I smiled and picked it up. I opened it up and flicked through to the page that was empty.

_Well, this is my wedding day and I just ran away from it. I couldn't face it. I can't allow Fletch to be dragged into something that could be bad. I want him so much but I can't risk him getting hurt because of my past. I didn't even know about it and I got hurt but he doesn't need to be hurt as well. I'm really good at messing up life. I have done so much damage to him and the kids. I can't put them through anymore dangerous things in life. I can't afford it._

_Fletch, I love you so much. more than I can ever say or show. I can't survive without you. I need you so much. I can't imagine life without you. you say you love me so much but I never say it back. I've never been here for you but you've always had my back. I don't know what you see in me that makes you think I am worthy of your love but I do love you so much. I really do and I never want to lose you ever._

"Tyne!" Calley said getting over to me. I looked up at her. "thank god I found you." she murmured and pulled me into a hug. "don't say a word. I know why you left." She murmured and I held her tight crying softly. "c'mon. you can do this. You're strong enough. Tough enough. You're Tyne Coreena Escamilla. You don't let anything get to you." she whispered and I looked at her. "Now, make that name Tyne Coreena Kowalski and make that name a name everyone won't mess with." She said smiling and I gulped. "Okay." I murmured ad she led me off. we got back to the church and Zack took my arm in his holding it tightly. "you're my baby girl. Not scared of anything. Now show that fear who's boss and kick their ass." Zack said smirking and I nodded. Calley put my veil back in my hair and handed me my flowers back before running back inside. "she's back. And they're ready." She said and Fletch sighed and smiled. "thank god for that." He murmured.

The music started and we started walking down. I looked at Fletch and saw him smiling at me. I could see the love in his eyes and I smiled slightly. I was getting so nervous with all this. We got to the end and Fletch took my hand and Zack left and sat down next to Calley. We started the service and I didn't take my eyes off Fletch once. We then had to say our vows and that worried me. Fletch looked at me and smiled. "Tyne. I'm no one who ever thought I'd get married. But I guess I was proved wrong when I met you. you just took my breath away when I saw you and I knew I had to have you. I stayed at my friends houses but I always came to you when I wanted to. I love you so much and I don't want to ever do anything to lose you. I need you more than anything. I live and breathe you every day. I love you so much." he said sliding my ring on. I smiled and then gasped. "I've forgotten it." I murmured with my eyes filling with tears. "shh. just make something up." Fletch whispered wiping my eyes. I thought for a minute and then an idea came to mind. "Shikra!" I called and she ran in and dropped my diary at my feet. I flicked through to the pages and read my entry for today. I closed my diary and gave it back to Shikra and turned back to Fletch and he looked at me. "Fletch, I love you so much. more than I can ever say or show. I can't survive without you. I need you so much. I can't imagine life without you. you say you love me so much but I never say it back. I've never been here for you but you've always had my back. I don't know what you see in me that makes you think I am worthy of your love but I do love you so much. I really do and I never want to lose you ever." I said putting the ring on his finger and he smiled. "you may kiss the bride." He said and Fletch smiled pulling me to him kissing me harshly. I ran my hands through his hair holding him close as he deepened the kiss. We pulled away a minute later and I smiled at Fletch, breathless.

Zack came up behind us and hugged us both gently. "told ya kiddo." He whispered and I smiled. Kara popped up behind Zack peering over his shoulder at the others. "do we all really have to….." she said and Taya gasped. "Shhhhh!" she said putting her finger to her lips. "and yes. But uncle Zack will be with you." she said and Kara sighed smiling. "what? Have I missed something?" I asked. "nope! You'll see at the party!" Taya said and I looked at Fletch who shrugged. We walked out and Rachel, Reuben, and Shad were waiting for us. They hugged the two of us. "I'm so happy for you both." Shad whispered in my ear. "thanks sis." I murmured and she smiled. Mother and father came out and hugged me. mum and Kai then came out and hugged us both. We headed back to the house while the others organized a hall for the reception party.

**Zack's P.O.V.**

We got the hall ready and everyone showed up. Then at 6pm Fletch and Tyne arrived. they sat down at the table and I walked over to the kids who were out the back. Rox was getting them ready while they did the speeches and stuff. "are you lot almost ready?" I asked. "almost." Taya said smiling. Kara held my leg tightly and I picked her up holding her close. "it's alright." I whispered. After a while they finished the speeches and I put Kara down. "alright. We have a special surprise for the bride and groom." I said and Fletch and Tyne smiled as the kids walked out onto the stage. "and you and auntie Calley apply to this too!" Taya added and everyone clapped as they came out and Kara was next to Rox when she was suddenly holding my leg. "hold me!" she whispered and I picked her up. I walked over behind the others and started the music. The kids looked at me as the music started and I put Kara down. "You have to start." Taya whispered to Kara and she took a deep breath.

**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave?**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**

**But watching you stand alone,**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

Tyne smiled at Kara and Kara took my hand tightly. Taya and Nix joined in after that

**One step closer**

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Fletch took Tyne's hand gently as Tahatan and Rox then started with them

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

Calley smiled looking over at Tyne and Fletch. Calley looked over at me and I smiled at her

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Kara got quieter looking around and I picked her up and she held me tightly. "keep goin'. It's only a bit further." I whispered and she nodded

**One step closer**

**One step closer**

Nix and Tahatan faded out slowly and Taya, Nix, and Kara still went on. They stopped in the order they started

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Taya and Nix slowly faded out and Kara took a deep breath to finish it. Tyne smiled at her giving her some hope to finish

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

They stopped and everyone clapped. Taya smiled looking up at me. "we did it!" she said happily. "yep. I'm so proud of ya all." I said hugging them all. "especially Kara." Taya whispered and I nodded. They turned around to see Tyne walking over followed by Fletch. "oh you kids are amazing." Tyne said hugging Taya and Tahatan tightly. "it was Tay's idea." Tahatan said as the two of them hugged Fletch. "oh Tay. You're amazing." Fletch said smiling. They hugged Rox and Nix tightly and then Tyne turned to Kara. "and my baby angle just sang in front of a heap of people." She said taking her gently and she smiled. "it was just for you. don't expect me to make a habit of it." She said smiling and Tyne giggled and Fletch took her gently. "you're just like Tyne. You never let fears win hm?" he said and Kara nodded. Calley came over and I wrapped my arm around her. Kara came back to me and held me tightly.

We finished the reception and we were about to leave when we saw the kids asleep on the floor. I smiled and we took them home. We all went to bed. "night baby." Fletch whispered. "night." Tyne said and they fell asleep. I however wasn't going to sleep. I walked outside and saw Rag there. "are you ready boss?" he asked. "I better come back normal Rag." I murmured and he nodded. "between us both, Lachy don't got a chance." He said and I sighed. "I just hope Cal doesn't divorce me." I murmured and we left.

**Calley's P.O.V.**

The next morning we all got up and I saw Zack was gone. I looked around and there was a letter. I opened it up and read it slowly.

_Calley,_

_I'm sorry but I need to kill Lachy. I will come back as myself but please don't follow me. I won't let anything happen to me. I will be home in a week. I have tracked him down but I need to get to him, kill him and come back. I will be back soon. I love you so much._

_Also, please don't get a divorce. I need you so much. please stay._

_I love you so much baby. I'm sorry. Zack_

I gasped and walked out. I grabbed the forms and signed it. I couldn't believe I just signed the divorce papers and left a letter for him. I was so upset that I left with Jeremy and ran away from the house. My heart broke and I was so upset. I couldn't believe it but I didn't want to do it really.

'**A Thousand Years' belongs to Christina Perri!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Zack's P.O.V.**

Rag and I left and headed out of Chuggington. We drove for hours till we got to where Lachy had been hiding. I pulled up and got out walking over to it. "be ready to attack." I said and he nodded. The rest of my men came out of hiding and followed me quietly. We got inside the building and looked around. I snuck off to the office where Lachy was. I smiled pulling my axe off my belt. "you will die today." I murmured. I slammed into his door crashing through it and he looked up at me. "not you again." He groaned and I threw my axe at him and it pinned him to the wall. I wasn't holding back this time. I ran at him and punched him knocking the air out of him. "you bastard! You'll die!" I hissed. "and Cal's not here to stop me!" I hissed and punched him again. I pulled my axe out of the wall and hit him in the head sending him flying into the wall and he crashed into it and I smiled. I looked at the blood seeping out and I laughed. "you don't stand a chance against me!" I growled and threw my axe at him hitting him in the stomach. I grabbed my axe and put it up before I slammed him into the wall causing him to bleed more. He was nearly dead already and I grabbed my axe. "never mess with me!" I snapped and brought my axe down on him cracking his spine and pulled it down his back. I kicked his cold, motionless body against the wall and Rag dropped in. "well, you didn't need much help." He said and I nodded.

We walked out and he looked at me. "not in the blood lust?" he asked. "no. I stopped myself." I murmured. "I promised Cal." We headed home and I saw the letter from Cal. I picked it up and read it slowly.

_Dear Zack,_

_I'm sorry. I can't stay anymore. Take care of Rox and Nix for me well. I love you so much. I don't want to leave you but I can't stand you leaving me anymore. I'm scared one day you'll leave me and never come home. Why? Because you found another girl, or you fell into the blood lust, or that you lost interest in me and the kids. I'm sorry._

_The divorce has been sent….I hope and here is my ring back. I love you so much and I wish you all the best baby. I….I can't think of anything else to say. I love you and never forget that._

_Calley_

I gulped taking the ring in my hand and then picked up the divorce. It had a note on it.

_Zack, I found this this morning. Calley wanted me to send it but I haven't. go find her! She'll be heading to the outer parts of Chuggington as far as I can work out! Good luck! Tyne._

I sighed and ran out of the house and headed for the outer parts of Chuggington. I got there and pulled up and Rag and I got out. We walked around and then I saw Calley in an empty area sitting on the ground staring at her phone. I walked over slowly and she had my number up on the screen. "no point ringin' in Cal." I murmured and she gasped turning around and saw me standing next to her. "Zack! What are you doing here?" she asked and I crossed my arms. "hmm. Let's see. Hmm, I don't know, maybe cause you ran out on me?" I murmured and she got up. "I told you why?! Isn't that enough that I at least told you?!" she snapped. "no. I said don't leave and I come home to what? You gone!" I growled. "I could've just left without saying a word." She hissed walking off. "don't walk off on this. If you really want this divorce, say it!" I growled and she looked at me. "say what?!" she asked. "say it. Say you hate me and then I'll believe you want the divorce!" I hissed and she looked at me. Rag came over and looked at us. Calley stared at me and the shook her head. "you think you can just leave and expect me to be home waiting?! Yeah I hate you! every bit of you!" she snapped and walked off. I stared at her as she disappeared. It felt like someone had just shot me and all I wanted to do was die.

I got to it and there was a pub nearby and I walked over. I looked and saw Calley inside and I frowned. "okay. so ya Calley Shiraki?" A guy said. Cal had a reputation as a hero in Chuggington but I never thought I'd see her in a place like this. "yes." She said slowly and looked at the bench. There was music in the background and Calley looked up at it

**Don't try to explain your mind**

**I know what's happening here**

**One minute it's love and suddenly**

**It's like a battle-field**

I growled. This is not what I needed to hear right now. After having a fight with her, I wasn't in the mood to hear this

**One word turns into a **

**Why is it the smallest things that tear us down**

**My world's nothing when you're gone**

**I'm out here without a shield**

**Can't go back now**

I sighed leaning against the wall. Rag walked out and hid in the crowd to get closer to Cal. I looked up at Cal and she was staring at the bench. She looked upset

**Both hands tied behind my back for nothing**

**Oh no**

**These times when we climb so fast to fall again**

**Why we gotta fall for it now**

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

"yeah I hate you! every bit of you!" Calley's voice repeated through my mind. "what have I done?!" I murmured looking over at her and saw Rag getting closer to her

**Why does love always feel like ...**

**a battlefield**

**a battlefield**

**a battlefield**

**Why does love always feel like ...**

**a battlefield**

**a battlefield**

**a battlefield**

**Why does love always feel like**

Calley glanced over and saw Rag and then looked back at the others and caught a glimpse of me. she frowned wondering if it was me

**Can't swallow our pride,**

**Neither of us wanna raise that flag**

**If we can't surrender**

**then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no**

**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**

**(nothing)**

**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again**

**I don't wanna fall for it now**

She frowned seeing Rag getting closer and I headed over slowly keeping hidden from her

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like ...**

**a battlefield**

**a battlefield**

**a battlefield**

**Why does love always feel like ...**

**a battlefield**

**a battlefield**

**a battlefield**

She looked behind her and I was leaning on the wall smirking at her and she smiled slightly before she turned away from me

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your**

**We could pretend that we are friends tonight**

**And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright**

**Cause baby we don't have to fight**

**And I don't want this love to feel like**

I walked over towards her and she looked back and watched me. I gave her the look saying that she had to take me back

**A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),**

**A battlefield (oh), a battlefield**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**I never meant to start a war (start a war)**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**(fighting, fighting for)**

I could tell she was finding it hard to look away from me because she kept looking back at me

**Why does love always feel like ...**

**a battlefield**

**a battlefield**

**a battlefield**

**Why does love always feel like ...**

**a battlefield**

**a battlefield**

**a battlefield**

she sighed and got up and walked over to me slowly. Her eyes were fixed on the floor

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**Why does love always feel like**

**(whooaa ooow)**

**Why does love always feel like**

**(whooaa ooow)**

**A battlefield, a battlefield..**

"get rid of the divorce papers." I murmured and she shook her head. "I sent it off." she whispered and I handed her the paper. "no you didn't."

**(whooaa ooow)**

**I never meant to start a war**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**I never meant to start a war**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**(whooaa ooow)**

She sighed and took it and ripped it up. I smiled pulling her to me and kissed her harshly and she put her hand in mine and I slid the ring back on her finger. I pulled away a minute later leaving her breathless and everyone was clapping. "now that's what I call a make-up." Rag said and I smiled keeping Calley close. "he's dealt with." I whispered. "Lachy?" she asked and I nodded and she hugged me tightly. "where's Jeremy?" I asked and she pulled away and walked into a back room and brought him out. "I was staying here." She murmured and I took Jeremy into my arms. "can we go home?" I asked and she looked around and back at me. "you think I wanna stay here with these guys when I could go home and be with you?! let's go." She said and we walked out.

We got home and Shihzuka was playing around with the kids. We smiled and Tyne ran out. "thank god you found her!" she said and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry I left." She whispered. "it's fine." She said and Cal smiled. "hey Zack!" we heard a voice call and we turned around and Cormac and Brewster walked in. "hey you two. What's up?" I asked. "just comin' to see how ya are. Haven't seen ya in like…..**ages**!" Cormac said and we laughed. "yeah. It's been a long time." I said walking into the lounge where Fletch was. we all sat down and talked. Brewster stayed close to me and looked at him. "we'll get ya training finished soon." I murmured and he smiled. "thanks Zack." He said smiling. "and then you train me!" Kara said jumping on my lap. "what the fuck?! Kara!" I said and grabbed her as she almost fell off my lap. "sorry!" she said giggling and I pulled her close. "and yeah. I'll train ya when ya older enough." I said and Brewster looked at her. "she wants to train?" he asked and I nodded. "yep. She wants to be a Chuggineer but wont let anyone but me train her, hey Kara?" I said and she nodded. "you have to train me. you said you would." She whispered. "yeah. I'll train ya. Promise." I said kissing her cheek and she smiled. "good." She said leaning on me. we sat and talked for ages as we had missed Brewster and Cormac and we also had to spend some time with the kids as we hadn't been around a lot with all these problems. We had lots of catch up to do and we were glad we were now able to live in peace…or so we thought.

**'Battlefield' belongs to Jordin Sparks!**

**I hope you've enjoyed DoaLS: The Return! Next story will be called DoaLS: Dream Fighters.**

**Again, I only own my OC's! I do not own Chuggington! Taya and Shihzuka belong to shegrathefluffycommander! :D**


End file.
